The Little Rabbit
by MattJ8
Summary: Jack Frost and his human friends have stumbled upon a small, frightened and nearly frozen baby bunny! Has Bunnymund gotten himself into something? Is it even him? What will Jack do? How will the other Guardians react? What is going on! D: -(Is this completed? Should I continue it or just say completed - let me know your opinion in a review, please)-
1. Chapter 1

_*Hello everyone :) This is my first fanfic, like ever, so be gentle please! This is going to contain some Jack Frost x Bunnymund slash - whether that means fluff or something a little more, at this point I just don't know._

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was just a few weeks before Christmas and Jack new Jamie and his friends would only have a few days left of school before winter break. _'I might as well give 'em those few days off,'_ Jack thought to himself as he looked out into the woods surrounding his little icy house.

The forest was dark except for the light of the moon. It couldn't have been later than four or so in the morning but the frosty spirit had to of course start is rounds a little early if he wanted classes to be canceled for his friends. Jack looked up to the sky and smiled to his old friend.

'How are you today?' He asked the Man in the Moon, not really expecting an answer. He waited a few moments, just in case, before smirking softly and walking off into a deeper part of the woods. Jack sauntered carelessly away from his permanently frozen lake-side home. That's what he liked most about Canada's farthest northern stretches; not many people ventured too far up that way, giving him leeway enough to create himself a winter wonderland.

The winter sprite wandered up a large hill kicking patterns in the snow with his dainty, lighter-than-air footsteps. Occasionally he would reach out and make some masterful, icy design on one of the trees or blow pictures in the air with his frosty breath, but he knew he couldn't dally for too long otherwise he would lose his chance to send a heavy snow to Jamie.

Once he reached the top of the hill he peered out into the dim morning light. He smiled as the wind blew through his snow white hair. Jack whispered something into the wind and pointed toward the United States; more specifically, toward Jamie's town. With Jack Frost's direction the wind picked up tremendously, gathering snow clouds and ice particles with it as it jetted out to its destination.

Jack smiled again as he saw the winds bluster out over the frozen lake. Soon he'll get to play with Jamie and his other friends. Unfortunately, he'd have to finish up his other wintery duties. _'I think Western Europe and the UK are due for a hearty snow storm.' _He thought to himself as he chuckled a little.

* * *

The sun was probably about two or three hours away from zenith and Jack had finally finished sending his winds out on their runs. He sat for a moment and sighed into the cold Canadian air; not because he was tired, immortals didn't get tired, but because he liked to take a moment or two here and there to bask in the sublime power of winter, his winter.

After sitting and gazing out at the iced over lake for a few minutes he sighed once more and jumped up to the winds shooting him off toward Jamie.

* * *

Jack landed on Jamie's roof leaving dainty footprints in the freshly fallen snow. Looking around for his young friends, he ducked down to peer into Jamie's bedroom window. _'He can't still be sleeping… Could he?' _There was no sign of the boy in the house or in his yard.

'Jamie!' Jack called out, 'Where are you?' He listened for a moment, but there was no answer. _'They must be at the playground.'_

Jack jumped off the roof and skated down the street toward the playground, skittering off numerous snowball ammunitions to the various groups of children play fighting in the snow. He laughed as the one girl pushed her brother through her own freshly made snowman.

Upon reaching the playground he saw a lot of kids playing in the snow and going on pretend adventures, but none of them where his friends. Jack sighed.

'Alright, this is getting annoying.' He said out loud as he looked around the park for a third time. The winter spirit jumped up into the winds and he rose into the sky looking for his friends around the town.

After a moment of scanning the area he noticed a small group of kids out in the adjacent field. _'That's not them… Is it?'_ In an irritated fashion he soared off toward the group. As he closed the distance between them his suspicions were confirmed, it was Jamie and his friends.

'Hey!' He called out to them as he landed a short distance away from them in the wide open field.

'Jack!' Jamie called with a bright smile as he turned to face the spirit. 'Thanks for the snow day!' He called as he ran to his friend.

The other children in the field yelled the same thanks and ran toward him too.

After the greetings and such Jamie cleared his through and plastered an expression of upset worry on his face, 'Jack,' the younger boy started, 'we might have a problem…' Snow crunching under their snow boots as they lead Jack back toward the semi-circle they had been in previously.

'What is it?' Jack asked puzzled.

'It's Bunny…' He trailed off, 'or at least, we think it is? Maybe?' He said in almost a whisper.

'What do you mean? What about it?' Jack was seriously confused at this point, that is until he saw what the kids had been huddled around before he arrived. 'Oh…' He said in befuddlement.

There, before the group of spectators, was a shaking and shivering little bunny rabbit.

* * *

_*A few notes before I leave you._

_-You probably all think I know where I'm going with this but I can pretty much garuntee that only one of you really knows with half a certainty ;)_

_-Leave some reviews or whatever you want to call them please :) I look forward to hearing from all you beautiful people!_

_-More to come_


	2. Chapter 2

_*I'm so happy you all liked the first bit so much :) I hope I've made the second part as good if not better! _

_*So, a quick review of last chapter: it's a few weeks before Christmas and Jack knew that there would only be a few days left of school before winter break for Jamie and his other human friends so naturally Jack sent a massive snow storm their way. He sought them out to play on their snow day and to his surprise they had found a teeny, tiny, witteh babay bunnay in a field – Bunnymund?_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jack just stood there staring in confusion at the little rabbit before him. His icy blue eyes fixated on the small form shivering in the snow; whether it was from the cold or out of fright, Jack wasn't quite sure.

The winter spirit turned to face Jamie, 'How did you find him?'

'We came out to the field to make forts and then have a snow ball fight, but we saw Bunny and we we're trying to figure out what to do when you showed up.' Jamie said.

Jack raised a hand to his chin and rubbed it absent mindedly; perhaps a side effect of spending so much time with North. 'Has he said anything?'

'No, we tried talking to him but he just tried to burrow into the snow.' Jamie replied.

'Then he bit me!' Cupcake yelled pressing her lightly reddened finger to her pursed lips.

'Why?' Jack frowned.

Jamie leaned in to whisper to Jack, 'She tried to pick him up by his tail…'

'Oh.' Jack said with his lips starting to creep into a smile. 'Okay, last I knew Bunnymund was at his Warren preparing for Easter, but I suppose this could be him?' Jack said more to himself.

Jamie looked back to the shivering rabbit and furrowed his brows, 'Jack, we have to get it out of here even if it's not Bunny. It'll freeze.'

Jack shook his head as if to bring his mind out of a haze of jumbled thought and looked back at the rabbit in the snow bank. After a moment he sighed and said, 'you're right.'

The frosty sprite stepped forward and knelt down to pick the small bunny up. 'It's alright Bunny, I gotcha.' He whispered in soft tones to try and soothe the little rabbit out of its panicked state.

'Ow!' Jack hollered as he jumped back, 'He bit me!'

Jamie held back a laugh and said with a smile, 'Yeah, this must be Bunny. He clearly doesn't like you.'

Jack smirked at the boy, _'I've taught him well.'_ He thought to himself before returning his thoughts to the rabbit cowering in fear before them.

'Does anyone have a hat or something I can wrap him in?' Jack asked the other kids.

'Yeah!' One of the boys said as he took off his cap and handed to the tallest of the gang.

The frosty boy took the woolly hat and turned it inside out, cupping his hands inside it. He knelt back down next to the bunny. 'Shhh. It'll all be okay, we're gonna get you warmed up little fella.' Jack cooed to the rabbit. He loosely gripped the rabbit in his cupped hands through the hat.

Wrapping the rabbit up like a delicate present in the cap Jack turned to the other kids. 'I'm gonna take him to the North Pole,' He started, 'maybe North will know if this is Bunny and how to change him back if it is.'

The children nodded, well except for Cupcake who was still absorbed in her _injured_ finger.

The winter spirit cradled the little rabbit in one arm against his chest and gripped his staff with the other hand. Upon being taken by a strong gust of wind he felt the bunny twitch around in fright inside the small winter cap. 'It's okay Bunny. We're going to get some help.' He reassured the little rabbit in a soft purr.

* * *

Sometime during the flight the little bunny fell asleep. Jack imagined the poor thing must have been quite tuckered out after being out in the cold and whatever else it had endured up to the point of being rescued by Jamie and the others. Jack landed lightly on one of the many balconies of Santoff Claussen so not to wake his sleeping package.

The workshop was warm from the many fires blazing and loud from the ruckus of Christmas preparations. It had taken Jack nearly two years of Christmas and Easter to adjust to the chaos of holiday seasons as a guardian and he sighed at the thought of having to search for the jolly Nicholas St. North in the massive workshop.

Jack felt the slumbering rabbit twitch slightly inside the cap. Startled, as if he'd forgotten what was in it, he opened the hat up a bit to peek inside. A smile started to grow on his face as he watched the little guy sleep.

_'Who are you?'_ Jack thought to himself. 'Too cute to be Bunnymund…' He murmured, _'Why on Earth did I think that? Better yet, why did I say it?!...Cute and Bunnymund should never be placed together…' _He shuddered.

He looked up from the cap as he heard scurrying footsteps waddle past the door. Wandering over to the close door he opened it to see who had walked by. It was an elf, of course, eating Santa's cookie dough, even more _of course._

'Hey!' Jack called out to the elf.

It dropped the cookie and slowly waddled itself around to face the direction of the voice. It peered up at Jack from down the long hall with wide eyes and squinted with furrowed brows.

'Where's North?' Jack asked.

The elf simply wagged its finger angrily at the spirit and picked up the roll of cookie dough it had dropped moments ago and resumed eating it.

Jack sighed in annoyance. 'I'm serious; this is sort of an emergency…' He trailed off, 'maybe…'

The elf rolled its eyes and turned around to walk away from Jack.

'Hey!' Jack walked toward the elf. It turned around with wide eyes again to face Jack, who seemed to be a giant running after the squat little figure.

The elf opened its mouth in terror before letting out a yelp, allowing its partially chewed cookie dough to slip from its lips. It turned around quickly waddling as fast as it could, flailing the roll of cookie dough above its head in one hand.

Jack let out a grievous moan, 'Come on!' He grabbed the cookie dough from the elf. 'Where is North?'

The elf turned and ran toward Jack, jumping to reach the cookie dough.

'If you tell me where the big guy is I'll give you the cookie dough and I won't tell him you have it.' Jack bribed.

It took a moment for the elf to stop kicking Jacks barefoot and realize that he had just been given an offer. He looked up at Jack and simply shrugged evoking rugged exhale from Jack.

The frosty boy bent down slightly picking up the elf by the hat and stared him straight in the eyes. 'Where. Is. North?'

The elf squinted and stuck out its tongue at Jack.

Jack dropped the elf and watched it scramble to its feet. Before it could resume kicking Jacks feet he let out a sharp whistle to get its attention. Once the elf gazed up to Jack he began taking large bites of the cookie dough.

The elf squeaked with horror and began thrashing around on the floor as if in pain from the sight.

'Are you going to tell me where North is now?' Jack asked with a full mouth of raw cookie.

He looked as the elf slowly got up and brushed itself off before nodding to Jack and then pointing down the hall and drawing a detailed diagram of the route to North in the air.

'Thanks.' Jack said as he dropped the cookie dough and took off down the hall to where the elf had directed him. Meanwhile the poor little elf was just waving a fist after the winter spirit.

* * *

'Jack Frost!' North hollered as he saw the frostbitten boy in the upper levels of his workshop. 'It has been long time, my boy!'

Jack made a face and shook his head, _'I saw you yesterday?'_

'North, have you seen Bunny lately?' He asked as he floated down to the work table where the big guy had been scolding one of the yetis for painting the trains green rather than red.

The jolly old man thought for a moment before shaking his head, 'I have not. Why? You believe him to be in some trouble?'

'Well, I'm not sure… Let's go to your study to be more private.' Jack offered.

North turned slightly and eyed the yeti painting the trains, 'I know what you mean; this one creeps me out as well.' He frowned.

Noticing the comment the yeti threw down the paint brush and train he had been working on and made a disgruntled noise before folding his arms in protest.

Jack let out a loud laugh, surprised by the response he had gotten. 'No, it's not him.' He assured the man.

Once they had gotten to North's office Jack placed the motionless cap down on the older man's desk and motioned for him to examine it quietly.

North lifted the little hat slightly to look inside with the curiosity and excitement of a toddler; albeit, that isn't too unexpected as he is the Guardian of Wonder.

The bearded looked up at Jack with a worried look on his face. 'Is this…?' North started.

'I'm not sure.' Jack stated. 'Jamie and the other kids found the little critter in a field; I thought it best to bring him to you, if nothing more than to get him out of the cold.'

_'Yeah, that's brilliant.' _Jack thought, _'Bring the freezing animal to the North Pole.'_

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking down at the sleeping rabbit. 'Maybe we ask Man in Moon?' North asked rhetorically as he slowly began to walk away from the desk toward the door.

Jack was about to follow when he noticed the rabbit begin to stir. He stepped toward the desk as the waking bunny groggily peered out from the hat to examine the warm office.

Jack smiled as he approached the mystery bunny gingerly. 'Are you ready to talk?' Jack asked, 'Can you talk? Or are you just a regular old rabbit…?' He chuckled at the thought, _'All this fuss and you're just a plain rabbit, my life.'_

* * *

_*Notes: Sorry about not a whole lot of action or super meaningful stuff happened this Chapter. Regardless, I thought it was freaking adorable (especially Cupcake's part)._

_-Leave some reviews :) and Favorite/Follow if you absolutely love the story haha_

_-More to come._


	3. Chapter 3

_*Let's briefly go over last chapter: The adorable Cupcake was, of course, adorable. Jamie is a regular smart-aleck and Jack rescued the freezing mystery bunny by taking it to the North Pole, ironically. There was some cute filler but all in all not much happened D: I apologize. :(_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jack smiled as he approached the mystery bunny gingerly. 'Are you ready to talk?' Jack asked, 'Can you talk? Or are you just a regular old rabbit…?' He chuckled at the thought, _'All this fuss and you're just a plain rabbit, my life.'_

He began to reach out toward the little rabbit when surprisingly it spoke for the first time, 'Of course I can bloody talk!' The words were meant to come across as tough and burly but slipped out of the bunny's lips more like a series of soft, high-pitched squeaks.

'B-bunny?' Jack suppressed his urge to burst out laughing.

'Oh good,' the rabbit snapped, 'the boy isn't as stupid as I first believed. Clearly, I am a bunny.'

The winter spirit's jaw dropped as if he'd just been slapped. 'No, I… I mean are you,'

'Am I what? Peeved? Annoyed? Ticked? Why yes, yes I am, mate.'

_'What the-?'_ Jack thought, certainly caught off guard by the hostility in the bunny's childish voice. 'No, I mean are you Bunnymund?'

The rabbit looked puzzled, 'I don't even know what that is, sounds like a terrible disease. Like dropsy or consumption!' He grimaced at the thought.

Jack's eyes were wide. _'Okay. So this isn't Bunnymund… But then who is it and where is the 'real' Bunny?'_

'Where in bloody hell am I, anyway?' The little rabbit snapped.

Jack shook his head slightly in disbelief before answering, 'we're at the North Pole.'

The rabbit looked around for a moment before letting out a sigh.

'So, who are you?' Jack asked.

The rabbit glanced back at the spirit who had previously rescued him before dropping its ears in what appeared to be an expression of confusion and embarrassment.

The frosty boy frowned slightly. 'You don't know, do you?'

The little rabbit simply buried its head in the hat it had arrived in, confirming Jack's suspicions.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as the bunny tried to hide his shame in the little cap while Jack attempted to figure out what to say to make the universal realization a little less awkward. Fortunately, for Jack, he didn't have to as moments later North burst into the room with a chortle, shaking his belly as he laughed.

'This bunny is not Bunny.' He stated what was already known to Jack, 'Must be some other bunny. But who, I wonder?' The man laughed louder, 'Ha! Somebunny!'

Jack just shook his head staring at his feet, 'Yeah, I figured that out North. He woke up.'

North's jolly smile faded as he turned his attention to the rabbit attempting to burrow into his favorite desk.

'Well.' He said as his smile returned to his rosy cheeks. 'I suppose we should figure out who this is then.' The man said casually in his think Russian accent. He tenderly stroked his beard with one hand and lifted the small rabbit up by the scruff with the other.

'Hey!' The rabbit yelped. 'Lemme down er I'll kick ya teeth in!' He squeaked while kicking his feet toward North's smiling face.

A shockingly loud laugh emitted from the Guardian of Wonder's mouth, 'Jack! You have found feisty bunny!'

Jack smirked as he watched the dangling rabbit squirm in annoyance.

'Put me down fatty!' He chirped at the still laughing man.

'There, there little one.' North said as he put the small rabbit back down on the desk with a pat on its head. 'We shall get things sorted for you.' He cooed in his caring, paternal voice.

As North placed the bunny down on the desk it quickly bounced back to the hat, seeking out the warmth and safety of the makeshift burrow.

North chuckled softly before turning to Jack, 'Where did you say that you found this one?'

'Jamie and the other kids found him in a field.' Jack answered, adding as an after thought, 'nearly frozen to death.'

The taller man frowned and looked at the once again sleeping rabbit. 'Perhaps we speak in Central Command?' He suggested.

Jack nodded and followed the father-like figure out of the study.

* * *

The two briefly discussed how exactly the mystery rabbit came into Jack's fold and what he and the other Guardians should do, if anything. Jack was uncharacteristically quiet during their conversation; prefer to give simple nods or an occasional 'mmhmm' as opposed to actually contributing his own thoughts.

North could sense the boy was distracted.

'And perhaps we call the Mother Goose and Groundhog? Let them lick plates clean after dessert?' North suggested with half a smile, half a frown.

'Mmhmm, sounds good.' Jack stated absent mindedly.

North's half smile turned completely into a frown. 'My boy, where are your thoughts?'

'Hm?' Jack shook his head out of a daze, responding, 'what do you mean?'

'I've just suggested we eat the elves and cook up some of Bunnymund's egglettes and allow the Mother Goose and Groundhog to like the plates; to which you agreed.' He said with some concern in his voice.

'Oh…' Jack said, 'I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Bunnymund.'

The man gave the boy a puzzled look.

'Like, what if that little rabbit actually is Bunny?'

'Man in Moon assured me that it is not.' North stated with certainty. 'But we call Bunny if make you feel better?' He offered.

Jack thought for a moment, _'If Bunny found out that I got North to bother him so close to Easter, and on the brink of Christmas, he'd be furious… Not to mention the months if not years of torment I would get for 'worrying' about him.'_

The winter spirit simply shrugged.

'It may actually be best to call all Guardians…' North thought out loud, as he so often did. The jolly old man got up steadily from his seat by one of the massive hearths at the Central Command and jauntily found his way to the Globe at the center of the room.

Jack's mind wandered off once more. He watched the flames lick the brick and mortar of the fireplace, their shadows dancing around the room. It was night now. Of course that didn't mean much; it was almost always night at the Pole this time of year.

'There,' North exclaimed proudly, 'Soon we shall be all a family together! Then we will discuss our newest acquaintance.'

Jack smiled at the man and returned his gaze to the fire. _'Why am I so concerned with this rodent?' _ He wondered to himself as he played with his hands in his lap. He thought back to that morning, grand plans for snow ball fights and building forts and snowmen all ruined by that ball of fur. Jack felt like he should be more annoyed than he was but couldn't bring himself to be overly upset with the rabbit. After all it was hurt and lost, in more ways than one. _'Maybe Bunny will have some more information about who that rabbit is? Wait, why do I care?'_

The winter spirit sighed, louder than he had meant to, garnering a questioning look from the Guardian of Wonder.

'I'm tired.' Jack lied.

'You have had busy day, you should get rest.' North suggested.

Jack nodded and rose from his seat by the fire. He was too hot in the workshop anyway.

'I have prepared room for you…' North started noticing Jack walking toward the main entrance, 'So you could stay, if you want…' North said his rosy cheeks slightly redder than usual.

Jack laughed, 'Okay.' The old man was pretty silly about people staying with him. He managed during those times when no one outside of his elves or yetis would be around but you could tell he preferred the company of his guardian friends.

The man smiled and laughed along with the boy. 'I wake you when the others arrive?'

'Um,' Jack thought, 'sure. If you want I mean.'

North nodded with a smile as Jack turned to head to the room that was prepared specially for him; guided by one of the elves.

On his way to his temporary bed chambers his thoughts wandered back to the little rabbit and Bunnymund. He questioned the reason only briefly before allowing those thoughts free range in his head.

_'Bunnymund.'_ He thought with a covert smile creeping across his face.

* * *

_*Some brief notes: Jack seems pretty wonky, if I do say so myself. But why? Any ideas :O? Leave your thoughts in a review ;) I'd love to hear them!_

_-I love hearing from all of you whether that be via reviews or personal messages ;)_

_-More to come (hopefully tomorrow, but I can't say for certain)_


	4. Chapter 4

_*Summary of Chapter Three: Jack actually managed to have a (short) conversation with the mystery rabbit – while it is now certain that the rabbit is not Bunnymund we still don't know who it actually is, and come to think of it, neither does he D: North has summoned the other Guardians to the Pole to discuss what should be done about their plushy little friend while Jack (in all his cray cray'ness) retired for the night, or so he said._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

'It's adorable!' Tooth shouted before being shushed by the other guardians. 'Sorry, it's adorable!' She whispered with the same enthused facial expression as before.

North gestured to his friends to exit the study to allow the sleeping bunny peace. After they left he slowly closed the door behind them.

'Isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen?!' Tooth mused to Sandy who just smiled and nodded in agreement.

'I don't see what the big deal is.' The Easter Bunny stated coldly. 'It's just a rabbit.'

'Yes, but talking rabbit.' North said in his thick Russian accent. 'This makes it _big deal_.'

Bunny scrunched his face slightly, 'Yeah great a talking bunny, so am I in case you forgot, mate.'

Sandy stared at Bunny with wide eyes and an open mouth before he nodded quickly. He proceeded to point at the Guardian of Hope, smiling and nodding to North. Several different images appeared above the small man's head as quickly as they vanished.

Tooth giggled at the sight of Sandy trying to convey some seriously convoluted statement while North simply ignored the squat mute to instead address Bunny.

'We know you talk, Bunny.' He reassured with a bright smile, seeming to miss the point of Bunny's annoyance. 'But this smaller you was found nearly frozen and cannot remember its name.' The bearded man frowned as he placed a hand on the Easter Bunny's shoulder.

'So what are we supposed to do about it?' Bunny asked with a grimace.

Frowning, North said, 'We must help the poor creature.'

'And how will we do that, mate?' Bunny smirked.

Tooth's smile started to fade and Sandy placed a hand thoughtfully on his chin.

The jolly old man patted his belly and said with a smile, 'Not sure. But that is why I have called you all!'

Bunny rolled his eyes before taking a seat in one of the armchairs next to the nearest fireplace, soon followed by the others.

'Look, it's terrible about the little guy but we're all far too busy with our actual jobs to worry about this right now.' Bunny said after a long period of silence.

'Bunny!' Tooth chided, 'I thought you of all people would be more willing to help out the little, erm, bunny…' She said with some unease.

The Pooka scoffed, 'Why? Because I'm a bunny? Hate ta break it to ya but that's a tad racist.'

Sandy had a blank stare for a moment before frowning at Tooth with a furrowed brow and wagging his finger in disapproval.

At this point North stepped in. 'Now, now comrades. We are to be thinking of the little rabbit not fighting each other.' He chuckled.

Tooth sank into her seat beside Sandy, noticing that sometime between scolding her and North speaking up the small man of sand had slipped into dreamland.

'Why not just pawn the little bugger off to Frostbite? He's the one that found him.' Bunny said still annoyed with having been summoned to discuss such a trivial thing so close to the Holiday Season.

'I have thought that myself,' North sighed, 'unfortunately the boy is a winter spirit and the bunny cannot survive in the winter months.'

A moment of silence went by before Tooth jumped up out of her seat in great excitement, waking Sandy on her way up. 'What if the little guy stays with me?' She shouted. 'I've got that cute little pond and such by my mural!'

Once shaking the shock of being awoken so abruptly from his system Sandy shook his head fiercely in agreement, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

North thought for a moment, stroking his long grey beard. 'You are quite busy Tooth…'

She nodded, 'But what if some if Baby Tooth and some other fairies watched after him?' She suggested.

The man shook his head, 'I don't think they could keep him under control.'

Tooth frowned with disappointment and sat back down, her arms folded over her chest.

Another period of silence came over the group before Bunny let out a startling yawn. The others looked at him with a degree of alarm.

'It's late.' He spat glaring at the others.

An expression of mischievous enlightenment stretched across North's face. 'Bunny!' He shouted, further startling his fellow guardians. 'You shall take in the little one!'

'What?' The tallest of the group hollered. 'Come on, mate! I'm preparing for Easter?! Besides, Jack found the thing!' Bunny complained in clear and utter disapproval.

North laughed so hard his stomach jiggled. 'This is best part!' The man exclaimed, 'Jack will come to Warren and watch after bunny for Bunny!' His cheeks turning a brighter red—obviously pleased with his plan.

Bunny's jaw dropped in disbelief. _'What is this crazy old man thinking? Frost and I will be at each other's throats!'_

Just as Bunny was about to rebuke North's plan a bleary eyed Jack wandered out from his room. 'What's with all the yelling?' He questioned.

* * *

While North filled Jack in on his plan the other guardians were arguably less than productive. Tooth gushed over the little ball of fur snoozing in the warm study, more or less to herself. Sandy slipped in and out of slumber waking only to nod for Tooth's own benefit as well as to flick his wrist to command his magical sand fluttering out the nearby window. Meanwhile, Bunny sat in his corner chair in annoyance, gritting his teeth. _'I don't want to babysit some confused homeless fleabag or the rabbit…' _He smirked at his confidential joke and then frowned slightly, _'Why do I always get the back end of North's plans?'_

'No way! I'm not staying with the Kangaroo!' Jack exclaimed still adjusting his eyes to the world of the awake.

'Bunny! I'm a bunny you bludger!' The Pooka corrected with clenched fists. 'And what makes you think I agreed to the plan either?' He directed to North.

North frowned at the upset bunny. 'Do you have a better plan?'

Bunny had none.

'Then I can't say the two of you have much choice in the matter.' North said to the two.

Tooth yawned, doing her best to conceal it from the others, failing. The Guardian of Wonder turned to the two currently seated nearest the window. Sandy half controlling his dream sand, half asleep and Tooth barely succeeding in keeping her head up.

'You two can go if you want.' North instructed. 'Or you can stay the night; I've had rooms prepared for all of you!' He shouted for all his guests to hear.

Tooth gave a sleepy smile to their host before fluttering toward the door to find her guest room. Sandy smiled and shown a picture of two men shaking hands but then an _x_ followed by a cloud. He perched himself on his floating sand cloud and left the workshop through a window, waving to the remaining three guardians.

North turned to Jack and Bunny, 'You two are welcome to stay as well. Or you go to Warren now?'

Bunny gave a grievous sigh and shook his head while Jack looked at his feet.

'Or you stay in here. I, however, am going to bed! Goodnight, sleep tight, lock your doors so the elves don't bite.' North said half as a joke but more so as a warning.

There was a long awkward silence between the two guardians. Jack resumed examining the fire as he had done earlier in the day.

Bunny let what appeared to be a half-sigh, half-yawn to which Jack chuckled lightly trying not to garner unwanted wrath from the Easter Bunny.

'So…' The pale spirit started.

'What?' Bunny snapped.

Jack blinked a few times trying to think of something diplomatic to say. 'I- I'm, sorry…'

_'What?'_ Bunnymund thought. 'Yeah…' He said in a skeptical tone.

'I mean, like, I'm sorry for um having North bother you, I guess…?' Jack replied, uncertain of the message he was actually trying to convey.

Bunny eyed the boy suspiciously, _'What is he up to?'_

Jack noticed Bunny looking him over and cautiously fixed his own icy blue eyes on the Easter Bunny's emerald green eyes. However, he was only able to keep his gaze locked for a moment or two before losing his nerve and looking back to the fireplace.

_'His eyes...'_ Jack thought before he even realized what was happening in his own mind. _'What?! Stop it ya freak!'_ He scolded himself.

Bunny's own gaze shifted toward the window, examining the crisp winter sky of the North Pole.

After a few more minutes of silence and personal thought both guardians arose unaware of the other doing the same. Once they noticed each other they simply gave an untrusting look and slowly motioned with their eyes to where they were heading. Both glanced toward the door.

'You staying the night then?' Jack asked.

'I guess.' Bunnymund stated still giving the boy a puzzled look.

'Alright well, I'll get the rabbit out of North's office and I guess we'll go to the Warren whenever you're ready tomorrow.' He stated with a slight intonation, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Whatever.' The taller of the two said under his breath as he brushed past the lanky teen on his way out.

Jack shivered slightly. _'What is wrong with me?'_ He sighed with a worried look on his face before retreating to fetch the snoozing mystery rabbit from the study.

* * *

_*Notes: What is wrong with Jack?_

_-Sorry if you are getting impatient with the story's progression. We're more or less still in the 'building blocks' phase and I'm just sort of going wherever with it. I mean I have a general idea but nothing concrete. _

_-Reviews are lovely. _

_-More is to come, probably tomorrow but probably nothing Thursday (maybe if I have enough time we'll get two pumped out tomorrow). _


	5. Chapter 5

_*Summary of Chapter Four: While Jack slept the other Guardians arrived at the North Pole and debated what should be done with their newest friend—the mystery bunny. To Bunnymund's dismay and to Tooth's disappointment North suggested the only viable plan; for the Bunny to stay in the Warren. Once Bunny took issue with that plan, immediately, North clarified that Jack would be looking after the little rabbit while it stayed in the Warren. Then jack woke up. The other Guardians turned in for the night and left Jack and Bunnymund to sit in awkward silence and semi-discuss the plan._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'Hey, are you ever going to wake up?' The little rabbit squeaked while jumping lightly on Jack's chest.

'Huh, wha-?' Jack stumbled over his words as he came out of his period of hibernation. He quickly sat up, startled by the sensation of childish pounding on his chest. This caused the gray-brown bunny to go flying forward landing at the foot of he bed.

'Oomph!' The creature said with alarm as he landed on his backside. 'Hey! What was that for?' It pouted slightly.

Jack looked around for the source of the voice, as if he'd completely forgotten the events of yesterday. 'Oh!' He exclaimed at the sight of the rabbit, his memories return to him. 'Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Just wasn't really expecting the wakeup call.' He said with some minor discomfort with the situation.

'Yeah, well… I'm not particularly fond of being moved in my sleep or flung through the air first thing in the morning.' The rabbit smirked. 'So looks like we both had uncomfortable mornings.'

The winter spirit laughed, 'Sorry, I just didn't want you to wake up all alone in the study. That would freak me out if I were in your place.'

The rabbit gave a small smile at the concern and empathy Jack was exhibiting. Perhaps he'd misjudged the mischievous boy.

'I assume you're hungry?' Jack asked, now fully sitting up in the bed North had prepared for him.

The bunny shrugged coyly. 'I guess. I mean I'd hate to be an imposition. Of course, I'd also hate to starve to death.'

'Alright we'll go get some breakfast.' Jack sputtered out in a mix of laughter.

The tiny ball of fur's ears pricked up immediately at the thought of breakfast.

Jack got out of bed and reached out toward the timid creature. He lifted him and held him securely in his cupped hands, tucking his trusty staff under his arm.

The two were walking down the long hall toward the Great Hall where the others would surely be already, the background noise of the workshop somewhat unsettling to the timid rabbit that was shaking with either the anticipation of food or the fear of being dropped.

'You never actually told me who or what that Bunnymund thing was…' The rabbit stated.

Jack squinted. _'Good question…'_

'Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny and the last of the Pooka species.' Jack said without enthusiasm for the topic.

'Oh…' The frail thing said in a bewildered tone. 'What's Easter?'

Jack chuckled, 'It's a holiday like Christmas. You know about Christmas, right?'

The rabbit was no longer paying attention, the rich smell of eggs and toasts of great variety accompanied the delicate aroma of bacon and sausage and buttermilk pancakes. Jack caught scent of the food shortly after the bunny, who was twitching his nose furiously at the delicious smells.

_'That Russian sure can cook.'_ Jack thought to himself with a smile coming to his face. _'Or rather, that Russian's elves sure can cook.'_

Jack nudged the door open with his shoulder before being bite slightly by the little rabbit in his possession. 'Ow!' The teen exclaimed as he loosened his grip on the bunny allowing him to wriggle free. He watched the excited and famished creature skitter off toward the smell of the food, knocking over several elves on his journey.

Upon reaching the source of the smells, the little grey animal hurriedly made his way up the vast wooden leg of the table and dove into the platter of pancakes. Jack stared with half a smile and then burst out laughing soon joined by Tooth and North.

The little rabbit slowly poked his head out from a half-eaten pancake, his ears drooped. 'What?' He hollered defensively. 'I'm bloody hungry!'

'We know friend! We are happy to see you eat so readily!' North shouted with pleasure.

Tooth fluttered feet away from the small creature, her jaw agape with awe and wonder inspired by the little fellow stuffing his face with eggs and pancake; absorbed in as she said earlier _'its degree of exaggerated cuteness'_.

After Jack had gotten his laughter under control he noticed that Bunnymund was not at the table. He began to open his mouth to ask the others his whereabouts but changed his mind quickly, not wanting to show uncharacteristic yearning for knowledge regarding the Pooka.

Taking a seat opposite of Tooth the wintery boy reached out to get a plate of eggs, his hand eyed wearily by the stuffed little rabbit.

He began to eat but soon felt eyes pressing into his being. He looked up from his plate and noticed Tooth and North were staring at him for some reason.

'What?' The boy asked with a mouth full of eggs and sausage.

'Nothing.' Both the guardians said as they quickly returned to their own breakfasts.

Jack eyed them suspiciously. He swallowed, 'seriously, what's up?' He asked putting down his fork and folding his arms over his chest.

Tooth fluttered up a little and sat back down, Jack fixed his querying gaze on the hummingbird-like fairy.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. 'Bunny, uh, Bunnymund left about an hour ago.' Toothiana said in a near whisper. 'He said he didn't want you our little friend staying at his Warren so close to Easter…'

'You'll be staying here at the workshop with me.' North said humbly. 'Unfortunately the little guy will have to stay with you at all times. Yetis are clumsy beasts.'

Jack was crushed though he did his best to not let it show in his face. _'He didn't even have the nerve to say it to my face.'_

'Fine by me.' The pale teen's lie showing slightly in his icy blue eyes.

'That is good to hear!' North boomed while Tooth just sat and examined the boy as he resumed eating.

As they neared the end of their rather large breakfast North came to the realization, or at least raised the point, that their friend was still nameless.

'What should we call you?' He asked the fur ball resting on a stack of flapjacks.

The little bunny looked up at the large man and wiggled his nose in thought.

'Bunny Junior!' Tooth shouted out in a spout of giggles soon accompanied by Jack.

'I don't think Kangaroo would appreciate that.' Jack added.

'No… I suppose you're right.' Toothiana admitted in a disappointed tone.

'What about…' The tiny critter started to say.

* * *

_*Notes: I hope I don't disappoint anyone :( It's this ongoing fear I have that you'll all be upset with the choices I make with the story and will stop liking it… I'm a mess D:_

_*Literally, seeing your reviews makes my life. I can't even believe how many people like it for it being my first fanfic but I'm certainly happy you do like it hehe_

_*More to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Quick Note: I think I may change the rating soon for increasingly coarse subject material—Let me know if you agree with that choice or not. _

_*Summary of Chapter Five: The little bunny woke Jack up and they surprisingly got along, one could even gather that perhaps they started to bond! Anyway, then they went to the Great Hall to join the other Guardians for breakfast but Bunnymund was nowhere to be seen D: While the smaller rabbit stuffed his face Tooth and North explained that Bunnymund left earlier that morning stating that he did not want Jack or the rabbit staying with him in the Warren that close to Easter and that the two of them would have to stay at the workshop with North. Then they were trying to think of a name for the little bunny._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_*The night/morning before the events of Chapter Five*_

'Alright well, I'll get the rabbit out of North's office and I guess we'll go to the Warren whenever you're ready tomorrow.' Jack stated with a slight intonation while rubbing the back of his neck.

'Whatever.' Bunnymund said under his breath as he brushed past the lanky teen on his way out.

The blue-grey Pooka walked down the long hall toward the room he'd known to be his from the other times he had stayed with North. _'What is going on with that kid?'_ He thought to himself shaking his head slightly.

Upon reaching his room he sat by his warm fire until it was just a few hot embers thinking over the night and trying to figure out why Jack has been acting so strange. However, each time Bunny realized his thoughts had returned to the wintery teen he shook his head in disgust trying to banish the notion from his mind.

Now that the fire was out the Easter Bunny's room had gotten quite cold. He paced the floor momentarily trying to decide if he should go to bed or just go back to his Warren. _'It's late.' _He thought, _'Might as well stay here for the night… Plus I can't just skip out on the other Guardians, they need me.'_

As he laid his head down on the downy pillow and wrapped the warm quilts around his furry body, Bunny's thoughts once again returned to the icy blue-eyed boy. _'Jack Frost.'_ He thought wondering what it would sound like if he actually said the guardian's full name aloud.

'Jack Frost.' Never actually saying the teen's name fully Bunnymund was a little surprised at how fluid the name sounded coming from his own lips. It just rolled of his tongue with a flick of joy, which surprised him even more.

Bunny shook his head lightly trying to change the subject of his tired mind. _'I need to go to bed.'_ He thought as his eyes slowly closed to a slit and his nose gave one last twitch before fading into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jack looked toward him. The boy's snow white hair fell into his face. A paw came close to the boy's face, brushing the hair away tenderly; giving him swept bangs revealing eyes that twinkled in the dim light of the evening.

'You're,' a voice started, 'you're something else, Frost.'

The winter spirit's eyes widened and a smile stretched over his lips showing pristine white teeth.

'You're something else, bunny.' Jack stated with a boyish smirk.

'Bunny!' A mystery voice called out. 'Bunny, are you coming?'

The angelic image of Jack began to slowly fade away. His smile still somewhat showing through the haze.

Bunnymund heard what sounded like knocking.

'Huh?' He called out in confusion.

'Bunny wake up! It's time for breakfast.' The voice called out again. This time Bunny could tell it was a woman's voice.

'Tooth?' He asked coming out of his dream in a fog.

'Yeah, who else would I be?' She said with a giggle. 'North sent me to get your for breakfast, it'll be ready in a few minutes.'

'Alright…' Bunny said with a hint of annoyance but more so confusion.

The Easter Bunny waited a moment and sighed. _'What the heck?'_

He rubbed his temples trying to piece together exactly what he had dreamt up moments before being awaken. _'Why would I dream of Jack? Who was he talking to? Was it that little rabbit…? Why?' _His mind exploded with a volley of questions and answers; various scenarios running rampant.

'Ugh!' He let out a grievous sigh.

The tall Pooka got up in a fuss, swinging his door open and storming down toward the Great Hall where the others no doubt were.

He burst into the dining room, not seeing Jack he eyed Tooth and North wearily. 'I'm not going to babysit that little rodent and Jack-whacka-Frost!' He blurted out in a huff.

Tooth's jaw dropped in shock and North frowned.

'I understand. It is your choice.' The old man said. 'I merely thought that the best temporary solution…' He continued.

'Well I'm not havin' it, mate.' Bunny said in annoyance. 'I gotta get back ta the Warren…'

Tooth looked to North and then to the Easter Bunny as he stormed out of the Great Hall, her jaw still dangling from her face.

As Bunny began to simmer in the cool arctic winds while he searched for the tunnel to his Warren he paused. _'Why am I so angry?'_ He halted in his search.

The Easter Bunny's nose twitched in thought. _'Why am I so angry at Tooth and North?'_ His ears sagged a bit at the realization of his poor attitude. _'What is going on with me…?'_

He attempted to shake the woe out of his system long enough to find his tunnel and get out of the cold but then he realized why, or at least why he thought, he was so angry. _'Jack Frost… Jack Frost!'_

He clenched his fists and said through gritted teeth, 'Jack Frost.'

Bunnymund's mind ran rampant with fury directed at the youngest of the Guardians; he was in a near blind rage before his second realization of the morning. _'Wait, why am I angry with Jack? He hasn't done anything to me…?'_ The Pooka pondered for a moment before getting a chill from the heavy winds blowing through the Pole.

'What is wrong with me…?' He said with a disappointed sigh before returning to his search for the tunnel, the image of Jack's twinkling blue eyes still etched in the fabric of his psyche.

* * *

_*Notes: Sorry it's not quite as long as usual. I've been pretty busy today. It's my birthday :D I started working on this earlier this morning and was nearly finished but then had to take my leave for festivities so that's why it's taken so long. Sorry! _

_-Are we still mad at Bunny? I'm not; I could never stay mad at my big fluffy Easter Kangaroo! _

_-More to come! Finals are upon us so I don't know if you'll be seeing an update as regularly as you've seen the last ones. _

_-Peace. Love. Cupcakes. Vegetables. And as always, JackRabbit. _


	7. Chapter 7

_*Extremely brief summary of Chapters Five + Six: Chapter Five we learned that Bunnymund left early in the morning and Jack pretended to not care. Chapter Six we learned Bunny's side of the story (more or less)._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'What should we call you?' North asked the fur ball resting on a stack of flapjacks.

The little rabbit looked up at the large man and wiggled his nose in thought.

'Bunny Junior!' Tooth shouted out in a spout of giggles soon accompanied by Jack.

'I don't think Kangaroo would appreciate that.' Jack added.

'No… I suppose you're right.' Toothiana admitted in a disappointed tone.

'What about,' the tiny critter started to say, 'what about Alkira?'

The three guardians took a moment to let the suggestion sink in.

'Works for me!' North boomed with a chuckle while Tooth smiled and eagerly shook her head with approval.

The little rabbit looked to Jack, waiting for his opinion of the name.

'Sounds nice,' the lanky boy stated, 'does it mean something?'

The newly named bunny's ears fell a few degrees. 'Not sure, mate.' His nose twitched, 'that's what I think when I see the sky.

'Well I like it.' Jack said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Once their breakfast was over Jack carried the stuffed little bunny back to the room the two had shared the night before. They walked down the series of hallways leading from the Great Hall to the guest chambers crossing paths with a few elves and yetis here and there. But for the most part their journey was quiet and secluded as the guest chambers were quite far away from the actual workshop floor of Santoff Claussen.

A few moments of silence passed before Alkira cleared his throat. 'So that Bunnymund seems like a real dill.' He squeaked.

'A what?' The winter spirit asked, confused by the foreign slang.

'Eh, sorry mate, a dill, you know? An idiot, a prick.'

Jack just laughed. 'No, well yes. But he's got a lot on his plate with Easter so near and then just sort of springing the two of us on him was probably too much all at once.'

'Hmph.' The small creature said. 'Well, he seems pretty rude if ya ask me.'

The boy looked down at his ward. 'You sort of seemed that way at first.'

'Yeah well, that's different.' Alkira turned up his nose at the comparison.

'Hey, all I'm saying is that first impressions aren't always the best thing to go by.'

'You would say that.' The bunny laughed out as he jabbed the boy in the gut with his little hind leg.

'What's that supposed to mean?' The pale teen asked with some suspicion.

'It's nothin' mate, just an observation.' He chirped with an expression of feigned innocence.

'And just what were you observing?' The boy asked.

'Well, you sort of come off as being a complete buffoon,' he jeered, 'first impression-wise, I mean.'

Jack chuckled at the comment.

'That and you were…' The bunny murmured before completely trailing off into a state inaudibility.

'What?' The Guardian of Joy asked his smile starting to fade noticing his charge was intentionally being uncooperative.

'Nothin' mate.'

Now, seriously getting annoyed, Jack stopped a few doors down from their room and tapped his foot while leaning against the wall.

Alkira looked up from the boys hands into his icy blue eyes. They were like daggers. 'Look, I don't want to embarrass you, mate.' He squeaked with his ears behind his head.

After a moment of silence from Jack, Alkira gave a sigh of defeat. 'Alright,' he hung his head in shame, 'I woke up last night and you were… Well that is to say, it seemed to me, that you may have been talking in your sleep…'

_'What?'_ Jack's knee-jerk reaction was to tilt his head back in surprise. _ 'I've never done something like that before… Have I?'_ He shook his head to bring his thoughts back to the bunny before him. 'What do you mean, Alkira?' The boy asked in the most modest manner he could project.

'Um, well like I said, I may be mistaken…' The little rabbit chirped in an attempt to get Jack to dismiss the issue. Realizing the stubborn spirit wouldn't just say _'meh, forget it'_ and let them get back to the room he sighed. 'Last night you said this Bunnymund character's name an awful lot in your sleep…' He looked down at the boys hands in which he was seated. A wave of shame swept over the tinny bunny.

Jack grew warm as embarrassment crept up through his body, taking physical form in his once pale cheeks turning them bright red. 'Oh.' He said with a touch of unintended intonation. Unable to look down at the bunny in his palms he simply gazed down the hall.

_'Is he lying? Maybe he's lying…' _The blushing boy thought. _'Why would be lie? This isn't the way he would be acting if he were lying.'_ He frowned finally bringing himself to look at the bunny, cowering in his hands attempting to shrink within himself, it seemed.

The two returned to their shared guestroom in an awkward silence. Jack walked at a slow pace, oblivious to the world around him, deep in thought. While Alkira attempted several times to burrow into the ice spirit's hoodie pocket.

Once they reached their room and Jack closed the door behind them he let the small rabbit down from his possession. After taking his staff from under his arm the boy swung it around over his head twice before turning to the little bunny curling up on the bear rug next to the hearth.

'I think I'm going to go out for a bit.' He said to the nesting rabbit. 'You wait here okay? It's too cold for you.'

But the little bunny had already fallen into slumber next to the warmth of the fireplace.

Jack cracked half a smile before his thoughts returned to his worrying questions of why he would being speaking Bunnymund's name in his sleep and if Alkira was even telling the truth.

The winter spirit walked over to the window and opened it he looked out into the dark arctic sky. It was nearly ten in the morning but that didn't matter this time of year. It was dark all the time.

He sighed before jumping out the window into the wind.

* * *

_*Notes: Hope you liked it :) Sorry this update came a little late. I was pretty busy yesterday and then not home… Haha :P Anyway, see ya!_

_-Tell your friends how amazing this story is ;) _

_-Just a little reminder, this is (going to be) a slash story!_

_-More will come but probably not until tomorrow or Monday D:_

_*EDIT: -Happy Hanukkah everyone who should happen to be celebrating it :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_*Summary of Chapter Seven: The little bunny came up with the name Alkira for himself and after breakfast he and Jack proceeded to find their way back to their shared guest room in North's workshop. On their way the two began to talk and/or bond, one could say. But then Alkira embarrassedly pointed out that Jack had been speaking Bunnymund's name in his sleep the night before. And at that they returned to the room, the little bunny fell asleep beside the fireplace and Jack decided he needed to not be inside._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The winter spirit sat atop one of the tallest spires belonging to the fortress-workshop, Santoff Claussen. His mind buzzing with thought. _'Why did Bunny leave? Why would I be saying his name in my sleep? What should I do? Why do I care?'_ Jack sighed, his icy breath just barely visible in the arctic air.

The boy turned his magic staff around in his hands a few times before pointing it out toward the snowy plains stretched out before him. Without his intention a small icy-sleet storm appeared in the distance, triggered by his sour and confused mood.

While the boy attempted to clear his mind the storm got worse and grew closer and closer. Once he noticed its approach he realized that he would need to seriously stop thinking about it. The pale teen hopped from the roof of North's workshop into a snow bank where he tried to relax. He soon found his eyes heavy either from not getting much rest the night before or from the deep sadness that had hit him earlier at breakfast or perhaps both.

Just as the winter sprite's icy blue eyes closed his mind jumped back to life, _'Bunnymund hates me…'_

He jolted himself into a sitting position. The storm was nearly on top of Santoff Claussen and it looked bad. With a sigh Jack looked out over the vast expanse of snowy tundra the Guardian of Wonder called home.

_'Bunnymund hates me.'_ He thought again. A moment passed before he realized an icy cold sensation on his cheek. Reaching up to see what it was the boy realized that he was crying.

Jack wiped the nearly frozen tear streaks from his cheeks and cracked an awkward smile before laughing weakly. 'I'm such a mess.' He said to himself in a low murmur, shaking his head. 'Why do I even care if he hates me? It's not like I expected us to be the best of friends just because I'm a Guardian now.' He chuckled slightly at the notion. _'Or did I…?'_ The teary eyed boy frowned before getting up.

'This is ridiculous!' He shouted as he jumped into the wind as it picked up. As soon as he hit open air he was off, out of sight.

While the boy flew through the air away from the Pole the menacing storm crept in from the nearby tundra. Black storm clouds thick with angst and ice.

* * *

The Easter Bunny sat in his Warren. He distractedly painted a few egglettes wondering to himself what had caused his outburst earlier that day. _'Why should I care if Jack has a thing for the little critter?'_ Shaking his head he then turned his mind to,_ 'Why did I even dream about it… That's the disturbing part.'_ Trying to convince himself that, that is what had caused his anxiety.

The large Pooka sighed as he put the egglette and paintbrush in his hands down beside him. 'You can go. I'll finish you later.' He said absentmindedly to the little egg before him.

The baby egg squeaked in disappointment before waddling off.

Taking a seat on a rather large toadstool, Bunny watched the little egg wander off into the Warren and sighed yet again. 'Why does that dero have to make a mess of everything?' He mumbled to himself.

Bunny then turned his attention to one of many rivers running calmly through his home. Normally finding serene solace in his quaint babbling brooks he was surprised to find that he couldn't shake the reoccurring image of Jack's pristine smile and gorgeous, piercing blue eyes from his mind's eye.

The blue-grey Pooka felt an odd wind run through the Warren and shivered slightly. He turned around to examine the immediate area, seeing nothing abnormal he turned again to face the river. To his surprise it had been frozen solid and snow was covering the green, spring blades of grass.

'What the?!' Bunny said in shock as he sprang up, shivering again in the chilled air. 'Alright Frostbite, this isn't funny!' He shouted, sensing the winter spirits foul play. The large rabbit prepared his boomerangs for whatever should come next.

A moment went by before Jack answered. 'Yeah, neither is you bailing on me and the little guy, Kangaroo.'

'Bunny! For the love of Manny, I am a Bunny!'

'If you want me to see you as a Bunny you better start acting like one.' Jack said from behind one of the trees, it sounded better in his head though and he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

The Easter Bunny made a face of confusion before shaking his head at the comment and returning to his search for the mischievous boy. 'Look, it's nothing personal ya dill.' Bunny smiled at his own insult, confident that the boy wouldn't pick up on it.

'Because that doesn't sound personal…' Jack said trying to make his tone sound hurt.

Bunny paused, _'Does he know what that means? Crap…'_ He could usually poke fun at the other guardians, namely Jack, by using Aussie slang they didn't understand.

'Alright, c'mon just show yer self and we'll talk about it… I guess…' Bunny said with some slight discomfort. He didn't really want to try to explain himself to the boy; he barely understood the jumbled logic himself.

Jack thought for a moment, weighing his options. Deciding he really only had three options, show himself, continue to hide or simply run, he chose the most former of the three. 'Why did you leave, ya jerk?' He directed to Bunny's back in a meek tone with a forced smirk.

Bunny twisted around his boomerangs at the ready. Seeing the boy was clearly uncomfortable, either with the situation or their topic of conversation he put his weapons back in his satchel and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

Clearing his throat Jack readied himself to ask the awkward question again.

'It's so close to Easter and I, I just I can't deal with babysitting right now…' Bunny attempted to make his voice sound sincere. He wasn't lying, well not entirely, but he knew in the bottom of his heart he wasn't being entirely honest with the boy.

The pit of Jack's stomach got hard. _'I'm not a baby…'_ He thought, very upset by the comparison.

'I'm over three hundred years old.' He said.

'Wha-?' Bunny said confused, 'Oh no, not you mate, I mean the little pest.' The tall Pooka felt nearly a foot tall at that moment.

The winter spirit leaned on his staff in an attempt to feign casualness. 'Mmhmm. Yeah well, it was pretty annoying that you just up and left and lowdown that you didn't think it necessary to tell me face to face that you changed your mind.

Bunny frowned in shame. 'I know frostbite. I-' He was cut off.

Jack felt anger building up in his stomach, 'I mean for crying out loud, we were just talking about it last night! You could have told me then!'

'I know, but I wasn't in a very good mood this mornin'…' The blue-grey bunny said with ears drooping to his shoulders. 'I was sorta yellin' a lot… I didn't want to yell at ya.' Bunny said softly returning his paw to the back of his neck.

'Huh?' Jack said in disbelief.

'Well, uh, I mean to say that is umm…' The large rabbit was at a loss for words. _'What am I trying to say here?'_

There was a moment of awkward silence before the pale teen spoke up. 'Look, you wouldn't have had to babysit Alkira because I would have been here. He's sort of my responsibility if you missed that memo.'

_'Alkira?'_ Bunny thought, _'Must be the little one.'_

The spirit of spring cleared his throat, 'I'm sorry. I suppose I was pretty out of sorts this mornin' so if you still want to stay at the Warren with the little fella I guess we can give it a try? Fer a little while anyway…'

Jack pretended to think for a moment, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. 'I guess. But only because Alkira can't stand the frigid north.'

Bunny smirked, 'I know how he feels. I hate coldness.'

The winter spirit picked up on the friendly jab and gave half a smile. 'Yeah, I guess I'll go get Alkira then.'

'I'll come with you. I mean if that's alright…' Bunny asked a little worried the boy would refuse his company. 'I just would prefer to get some fresh air.'

Jack eyed the taller of them suspiciously. 'Yeah alright, meet ya there?'

'Sure thing, mate.' Bunny said as he searched for a good place to open one of his tunnels.

'I bet I'll get there first.' Jack jeered as he took off into the wind.

Bunny laughed hopping into the tunnel that had just appeared, 'I wouldn't bet on it a bludger!'

On their journeys to the North Pole, both had minds rampant with curious thought.

_'Why am I letting them stay?'_ Bunny thought.

_'Why do I let him get under my skin?'_ Jack thought.

While they both pondered their own answers neither own could help but crack a smile and their shared thought, _'I get to stay with him.'_

* * *

_*Notes: Awww :)_

_-More to come._


	9. Chapter 9

_*Summary of Chapter Eight: Jack went to the Warren and had a semi-heart to heart chat with our favorite Easter Kangaroo. After going over what had crawled up Bunny's backside (more or less) they decided that it would be okay to have a trial-run of Jack and Alkira staying at the Warren. On that note, they were leaving for the North Pole. Plus there was a supper cute ending ;)_

_-This is my longest chapter at 2,224 words!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The sky over the workshop was now clear and calm, the menacing storm clouds had dissipated a few minutes ago but the freshly fallen icy snow and sleet would remain in the frozen north. However, the damage it caused to North's home would take days to repair; time that should be spent preparing for Christmas.

Jack was the first of the travelling pair to notice the wreckage. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he narrowed the distance between himself and the snowy outstretch before Santoff Claussen. As the boy landed taking a few steps forward in terrified shock he noticed out of the corner of his eyes Bunny popping up out of a tunnel a few feet away.

'Guess you beat me, Frostbite.' The Pooka said with a hint of disappointment before realizing Jack was not paying attention. 'What happened…?' He mumbled the rhetorical question.

Jack felt eyes pressing into his back, whether the rabbit was actually staring at him or not he didn't know. But he felt ashamed. _'Did I do this…?'_ The winter spirit frowned.

Bunny placed an oversized paw on the boys shoulder, 'C'mon mate, we better go see if North is alright.'

Jack nodded, still in shock by what he was seeing. The two walked slowly, watching where they stepped so not to disturb any debris that could potentially harm them or the icy snow sheet cliff the workshop was perched upon.

As they walked they examined the damage as they approached. Wood and metal shrapnel scattered the area. Brick and mortar lay about amongst the wreckage. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'How did I cause so much damage…?' _He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

The Easter Bunny cleared his throat, 'Jack, it's alright mate. Nothing we can't fix with some time.' Perhaps sensing the boys strain or maybe indirectly placing the blame on the winter spirit.

Jack looked down in embarrassment as they walked.

Upon reaching the great, massive wooden doors to the workshop they noticed that the intricate carving designs of various natural and fantastical creatures where chipped and dulled of their once vibrant colors.

The frosty boy was about to lose it, he could feel the angst and worry building up inside directed at himself.

'I,' he started, 'I can't… I can't believe this.' The boy managed to murmur under his breath.

Not sure of what he could say or do for the boy, Bunny simply reached out to push the grand doors open. They entered the workshop.

The wreckage outside was nothing compared to what they found once they'd entered the building. Chandeliers lay smashed into oblivion on the workshop floor. Bookshelves lay toppled over. Toys were scattered all over the massive factory-home, broken and dismembered. Snow covered the grounds around the massive hearths. And the elves and yetis wandered aimlessly about the workshop searching for one another, trapped in debris.

Jack's stomach lurched. _'This is too much… I've never caused this much damage before.'_

Bunny's jaw dropped in shock at the amount of damage within his old friend's home. 'Wow.' He stammered.

'Hey!' Tooth hollered from the second level, still retaining at least a fraction of her usual perkiness, despite a bent wing. Due to her lame wing she had resorted to walking, stumbling rather as she rarely walked. 'Come up here! Both of you, we need help!' The fairy hobbled back away from the balcony railing.

The winter spirit's heart grew heavy, seeing his maternal figure in pain. Bunny placed a paw on the boys shoulder again, 'C'mon, we'll clean it up. Everything will be okay.'

It looked as if in the confusion of the storm someone had replaced the once magnificent grand staircase with a somewhat rickety, torn apart version of it. The two climbed it cautiously; uncertain of whether it retained the strength it had just this morning.

They reached the top and found their way to the others where, seeing Tooth weakly waving them over.

'What is it, Tooth?' Bunny asked.

'It's North,' she frowned, 'come on.' She gestured them to quickly follow her.

Once they entered the room they saw several yetis and elves trying to lift a rather large bookcase off the Guardian of Wonder, who appeared to be knocked unconscious.

Jack gasped at seeing the strong, large man crushed.

'What happened?' Bunny shouted out in shock as he hopped over toward the yetis and elves.

A yeti pointed for Bunny to man the other side of the bookshelf while the elves ignored the commotion, trying to pull their Guardian out from under it by the beard.

'During the storm we were in here.' Tooth started. 'Lightning or something struck one of the chimneys and the shelf started falling toward me…' She trailed off in an attempt to calm her shaking voice. 'North, um, he pushed me out of the way and I, I landed on my wing and, and uh, he um the bookshelf fell on him… I've been trying to, er, we've been trying to get him out from under it since the storm stopped.' She shook her head, her whole body quivering from the recent events.

Baby Tooth sat on her mistress's shoulder rubbing at the taller fairy's cheek.

Bunnymund and the yetis successfully lifted the bookshelf off the unconscious man while Jack pulled him out from under it. He wasn't as heavy as the winter spirit imagined he would be, though he was still pretty heavy.

Tooth sat shivering as the fires had all be put out by intruding snow and several large holes made homes in the walls of the workshop. 'How d-d-did this ha-happen…' She managed to spit out, staring at the floor a few feet away from her position on the couch.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in shame. 'I think,' he started in a weak and afraid voice, 'I think I may have done it on accident…' He said with such fear in his voice the others surely caught it.

Tooth appeared to be ignoring his statement while Bunny just concentrated on the unconscious man before him.

'You two carry him to the infirmary.' He directed the two yetis. 'And see if you can get a fire going in there to warm him up!' The large bunny called out to them as they gingerly carried the man out of the room.

A moment passed before Bunnymund spoke again, 'Where's Sandy?' He asked looking around for the squat little mute.

'At his Sand Castle, I assume…' Tooth said absentmindedly.

'He didn't stay the night, remember.' Jack added.

'Well maybe he can wake North.' Bunny said as he jumped to his feet creating a tunnel to the Sandman's home. 'Be back before you can say Easter.'

An awkward silence befell the two remaining guardians before Jack looked around the room with a worried expression.

'Where's Alkira?' The tall boy said as he jumped to his feet.

This realization was enough to bring the tooth fairy out of her post-traumatic daze. 'Oh my gosh!' She exclaimed. 'I don't know.'

She arose with some struggle with the intent of aiding Jack in his search but the boy had already run out of the room. Discouraged by this Tooth simply took her seat once more.

Jack franticly searched the guestroom he and the little rabbit shared, shoveling through the snow that had seeped into the chamber through the fireplace the bunny had been nesting next to. There was no sign of the creature. The white haired teen's attention was grabbed by the chill draft sweeping through the room. The tall double wide window was open.

_'Did I leave that open?'_ Jack worried.

The winter sprite leaned out the window peering out into the cold searching for any glimpse of grey-brown fur.

'Alkira!' The boy yelled out pausing for a moment to listen for a response. When there was none he began to panic.

Jumping out of his window he landed light-footedly in a snow bank that had built up against the side of the workshop during the previous storm. 'Alkira, can you hear me?!' He shouted.

Again, there was no answer. Jack began digging through the snow around where he landed from the window. There were no footprints, though he didn't expect there to be as it was storming not that long ago.

'Alkira! Where are you?' He called again, panic clear in his voice.

After a few minutes of searching he heard a soft sneeze followed by a few squeaky coughs. Jack searched in the direction of the sneeze and cough until he found the shaking and quaking little rabbit. He was nearly frozen solid. _'Oh thank you Manny.'_ He thought as he picked up the shivering bunny and wrapped him in his hoodie before jumping back up to his window.

'Don't worry,' Jack cooed, 'I'll get you warmed up.' He quickly found his way to the infirmary where the yetis had placed North and started a small fire, the best they could manage given the circumstances, no doubt.

Tooth sat rubbing her arms in an attempt to stay warm while Bunny stood worriedly at the foot of North's bed as Sandy worked some magic sand around the Guardian of Wonder's unconscious head.

'Jack!' Bunny called out as he noticed the boy stumbling in, clenching his hoodie. The Pooka dropped his ears slightly and if he were capable of blushing he certainly would. '_Why did I just call him by his name…? I've never done that before.'_

Not noticing the odd fact that he'd just been addressed by his real name by the large rabbit, Jack found his way to the fireplace and unraveled the freezing Alkira from his hoodie pocket and placed him beside the warmth of the hearth.

'Oh my!' Tooth exclaimed as she got up to examine the grey-brown ball of fur. 'Where was he?' She directed her panic to the boy.

'He was outside our room's window. He must have fallen out somehow…?' The wintery boy said still trying to catch his breath from the long run to the infirmary.

There was a slight cough that came from the bed. Bunny's ears perked up and the others looked toward the bed as the giant, jolly man in red began to stir.

Sandy returned his magic sand to wherever he kept it, crossing his arms over his chest with a cocky smile.

'Oh my head…' North started as he tried to sit himself up.

'Careful there, mate.' Bunny warned as he moved to help his old friend. 'You were in a little accident… Actually, so was Santoff Claussen…' He mumbled trying not to rile up the dazed man.

'I feel like reindeer kicked me in head…' He said rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

Jack frowned as he approached the man. 'I'm sorry, North… I think this was my fault.'

The old man gave the boy a confused look, 'You did not mean for this to happen. Is not your fault. Is no one's fault.' He smiled reassuringly, still holding his head in one hand.

Bunny nodded in agreement with North's statement to the upset teen.

'But I caused all this.' Jack said. 'I hurt you and Tooth and Alkira and destroyed the workshop! Christmas is right around the corner! I ruined everything! I always ruin everything!' He hollered.

At that, with tears running down his face, the boy grabbed his staff from against the fireplace and ran out of the room in shame and anger toward himself.

North called out, 'We will fix! Is not that bad!' But it was too late, the boy was gone. Turning to Bunnymund, North sighed and said, 'You want go get him?'

The Easter Bunny gave an expressionless nod as he followed after the hurting teen.

Sandy frowned at the man in the bed; however, North was distracted by Tooth, seemingly unaware of all that had just happened, holding the shaking Alkira to her chest in an attempt to warm him up.

North looked to Sandy with a confused look.

The sandman smiled and created a series of images with his magic sand above his head in an attempt to explain to him what had happened. North pretended to understand the little man and laid back to rest in his bed.

* * *

_*Notes: So yeah, that's it I guess. Thanks for all the Favorites/Follows and lovely reviews! _

_-Hope I'm not disappointing any of you beautiful people. _

_-More to come, but not tonight as I have a headache. Good morning/day/evening/night everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

_*Summary of Chapter Nine: Jack and Bunnymund returned to the North Pole to find that a massive storm system went through and destroyed a great deal of the workshop. Jack is convinced that his upset emotions caused the storm that laid waste to Santoff Claussen that caused Alkira to nearly freeze to death, North to be knocked unconscious and Tooth to be injured. At that he ran out in a fit of tears with Bunny on his heels. Duh! Duh! Duh!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Bunnymund shivered in the cool darkness of the North Pole as he scanned the horizon in all directions for any sign of the hurting Jack Frost. During Bunny's brief few years of actually knowing the youngest of the Guardians, he noticed the boy seemed to make it his duty to bear the problems and mishaps that had befallen the group as his own doing, regardless of whether or not they are or are not.

The Easter Bunny sighed, _'Poor Jack…'_

After searching for another ten minutes or so the blue-grey bunny was on the verge of giving up when he thought to check Jack's home.

'Frosty!' Bunny called one last time, just in case. 'Hey Frostbite, c'mon this is not your fault it was just a crazy accident!' A moment passed of the rabbit waiting for an answer when he swore he saw a something moving around off in the distance. _'What the…?' _He squinted to see if he could make out the object.

Not being able to identify the mysterious figure from afar, Bunnymund took it upon himself to investigate further. He crept toward the creature slowly, trying his very best to conceal himself. As he approached it became clearer that the figure was indeed moving, rather slowly actually. Albeit, it was extremely cold and the snow was virtually waist deep. Fortunately, Bunny was light on his feet and more or less danced over the snow. Something he'd perfected for himself after seeing the winter spirit do it many times before.

The closer the Pooka got to the strange creature the more and more it seemed to resemble… a snowman? _'It can't be nope. This has to be some sort of trick…' _He thought.

'Mate?' Bunny called out cautiously to the figure as it slowly was moving away from him.

'Wha-?' The creature started as it turned around.

Bunnymund was baffled, it was a snowman.

'Oh well hello there.' It said. 'The names Frosty! Frosty the Snowman! Although I assure you, I certainly am not your mate.' He chuckled.

'Oh I um, what I meant was friend.' Bunny attempted to correct the strange spirit's understanding of his Aussie slang.

'How polite! We've only just met and you fancy me as a friend. You don't see that as often as you used to, you know!' Frosty exclaimed with excitement as he swung his umbrella around the hilt in his hand.

'I, uh, yeah.' Bunny said in a quizzical manner, clearly taken aback by the peculiar creature. 'Do, uh, do ya mind me asking a question or two?' He stammered.

'I'll answer if I can.' He said with a smile forming out of his coal-piece mouth.

_'What are you? How did you get here? How do you talk? Who made you? Do you know Manny? Where is Jack? Have you seen him?'_ Bunnymund's mind exploded with questions. 'It um, well it may be a few more than two…'

'That's fine!' Frosty laughed loudly.

After speaking with the snowman, if only briefly, Bunny had learned that his name was Frosty and he was in fact a snowman. While he wasn't quite sure how he came to be he does know Manny, although they don't speak often. The Pooka also learned that he had seen Jack as they've known each other for quite some time, nearly half a century.

'Yes, he seemed quite upset. I was trying to stop him and see what was wrong but he used his staff to knock my torso out from under me!' He laughed as if his dismemberment was the funniest thing that's happened to him all day. 'That boy is quite the wild card.'

'He sure is.' Bunny said somewhat distractedly. Shaking his head and returning his attention to the snowman he added, 'Did ya see what way he was headin'?'

The snowman put on an expression of consideration. 'He took to the skies as I was getting around to locating the rest of my body but once I was back on my feet, figuratively of course,' He burst out laughing to which Bunny could only grin weakly. 'Where was I? Oh yes, I saw him heading that way.' He said pointing into the icy abyss of the dark North.

Bunny dropped his head slightly, _'this isn't helping at all…'_

The snowman laughed again. 'If that wasn't much help I'd suggest you try his home.'

The Pooka had never been to the winter spirits home, to be honest he'd never actually contemplated where such a person would live let alone how to get there.

'Do you know where that is?' He asked.

'Where what is?' Frosty asked, distracted by the light snow that had begun to fall around the two. 'Oh, you mean the boy's home?'

Bunny nodded trying not to snap in irritation.

'Well, it's not really a home. More so a shack or a hut or a shed or a small barn or a…' The snowman was cut off.

'Please, just tell me where it is.' Bunny interrupted through clenched teeth.

'Oh sorry,' Frosty apologized still half preoccupied by the snow as it picked up in volume. 'Um, who are we talking about again? I'm terribly sorry, I get distracted so easily.'

'Jack-bloody-Frost!' Bunny snapped, unable to conceal his frustration any longer.

'Gosh! I certainly hope he isn't bloody?!' He exclaimed in worry, finally giving his full attention to the large rabbit before him.

Bunnymund held his head in his hands trying not to simply leave. 'Please, just tell me where Jack Frost lives so I can find him, it is incredibly important.' He said through his paws.

'I'll do you one better!' Frost stated with excitement, 'I'll take you there myself!'

The Easter Bunny was within moments of simply laying in the freezing, arctic snow to die. 'Fine. Let's go then.'

The odd snowman chuckled as he reached out and touched Bunny's nose. The icy touch made Bunny wince slightly. But before he knew what was happening he was in a flurry of snowflakes and ice, it was like a blizzard. In moments they were in a quiet, snow covered forest.

There wasn't a sign of human disturbances anywhere. It was so peaceful and full of wintery beauty. _'How could someone like Jack live somewhere like here?'_ Bunnymund thought to himself.

'It's magical.' He mumbled to himself.

'What's that? Oh yes, that was magic I just did.' Frosty said, mistaking the comment for a question, as he continued to explain what he'd just done. 'You see what happened was we both turned into a million, billion, trillion little, tiny, miniscule snowflakes and blew here on the wind. Sometimes parts of me go missing on the way from place to place, but luckily I'm made of snow and can just make more of me!'

Bunnymund looked at the talkative man with unease and confusion.

'Uh oh… You aren't by any chance made of snow, are you?'

The blue-grey Pooka's eyes grew large with anxiety. 'What? No, of course I'm not made of snow?!'

'Well then… I certainly hope you weren't too fond of your tail then.' He gave the bunny a worried look.

'Wha… What do you mean?' Bunny stuttered out in concern.

'Um well, you see… All that's left is a little nub.'

Bunny spun around trying to see his tail. Upon getting a glimpse of the fluffy, grey-white tail at his posterior he turned to face the man with annoyance. 'That's all I've ever had!'

'Oh! That's good then! Although I feel like I should tell you about your ears… They're quite large… Sometimes that happens to me too, I get some extra parts. But don't worry, you'll probably get used to them.'

The Easter Bunny's hands flew up to his ears, 'Have you never seen a rabbit before? We all have long ears and little tails!' He shouted at the man.

'Is that what you are? Sweet Manny, I'm sorry. I thought you were just an exceptionally odd human.' Frost said with a chuckle.

Bunny just shook his head turning to face a frozen lake and an icy little house a few meters away from the pair.

* * *

_*Notes: Sorry for the long wait everyone! And sorry we didn't find Jack yet :O I'm also sorry not much actually happened this chapter; it's like the in-between-chapter-funnies._

_-Exams are finally over and I'm officially on winter break so I'll hopefully be able to get more chapters out more often ;)_

_-Let me know what you think of it so far and what you think is going to happen and what you want to happen! Either review or send me a personal message, I love hearing from you all, as you know._

_-More to come!_


	11. Chapter 11

_*Summary of Chapter Ten: Bunny was looking for one pouty Jack Frost but instead found a frosty snowman! Sure he's a 'frost' of sorts but not the 'frost' the Pooka was looking for. They magically travelled, as if there's any other way, to where Jack supposedly lives._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

'You're sure this is where Frostbite lives?' Bunnymund asked as he turned around but no one was there.

A cool breeze blew past; taking with it a flurry of snowflakes into the air above the bare branches of the forest Frosty claimed was where Jack Frost called home.

Bunny sighed in irritation. 'Dero…' He thought to himself as he shook his head. 'Frosty! Are you here?' He called out.

'Right here!' A voice called from the other side of the Pooka.

Bunny turned swiftly to see the magical snowman reformed. 'Not you…' He said, his voice laced with irritation. 'Remember, we looking for Jack Frost?'

'Oh yes,' he said looking around the snow covered clearing responding with a smile, 'he lives here.'

'Are you going to help me look for him?'

'Who? Oh! Jack Frost? Of course, he lives here you know.'

'You don't say. What a small world it is…'

'Funny story, I've never been there.'

'Where?' Bunny asked absentmindedly as he searched the surrounding area for his hurting friend while the snowman simply twirled around in the snow.

'Disneyland.' He answered with a disappointed sigh, 'You see, doesn't snow there often enough for me to actually make the trek.

'Sorry about that mate, I've never been there either.' Bunny attempted to comfort the snowy man in his usual distant way.

'It's okay I get the Swiss Alps, ah Chamonix…' He said with a glazed over look, reminiscing.

After a few moments of silence passed over the two-man search party Bunnymund hollered out in annoyance. 'Frostbite where are you?! C'mon mate, I want to talk with you!'

He listened for a response, a sneeze, a cough, a sob, anything; he wasn't in the picky sort of mood. The Pooka just wanted to hear the boy, to know he was here and at least semi-okay.

'Why?' A faint voice asked from the canopy.

The Easter Bunny darted his gaze from treetop to treetop in search of the source of the voice but saw nothing.

'C'mon mate. Come down here so we can talk.' He attempted to sound soothing; while he was sincere he wasn't certain if he succeeded at masking his usual gruff tone.

'I don't want to talk…'

'Then you can listen, alright?' Bunny waited for an answer but when he got none he proceeded to talk. 'This is not your fault. How could it? You weren't there and you aren't expected to know every little snowstorm that should pop into existence, that is not your job, mate. North and Tooth are not mad at you and the elves and yetis are cleaning up the workshop.'

'You don't understand!' Jack yelled. 'My emotions do this! Why do you think I try to stay away from people when I'm worked up?! Why do you think I live in the middle of nowhere?!'

Bunny thought for a moment, 'Frosty, it isn't your job to control or monitor your emotions and I have to say that well anyone really, who didn't give into their emotions now and then would be a bloody mess.'

Once again there was silence that is until Bunny heard a tearful, choking gasp.

'Jack,' the rabbit cooed, 'come down.'

The winter spirit floated down from a tree diagonal to Bunny and slumped into a ball against its trunk.

Bunnymund approached the crying boy gingerly and knelt down beside him. The sky was growing dark either from Jack's raw emotional break or simply because it was getting late.

The Pooka wrapped an arm around the icy boy and drew him in close to his warm fur. 'It's okay.'

Jack nuzzled into the crook of the rabbits neck unable to hide his need for comforting. 'I- I'm sorry... For everything…'

Shaking his head, Bunny rubbed his cheek against the boy's snow white hair. 'You don't need to be sorry, Jack; for anything.'

After a few minutes of silent comfort Jack looked up from the Easter Bunny's fur, 'How did you find this place?'

'Frosty helped me.' Bunnymund said as he looked around for his bumbling guide. 'He must have left…'

'Um, yeah…' Jack said with a confused expression.

Ignoring the questioning tone and look from the boy Bunny gestured for the two to get up. 'We should head back to the workshop, the others are probably worried.'

'Yeah, plus it's getting dark.' Jack said peering up at the sky.

* * *

Santoff Claussen was still a bit damaged but the debris that had littered the surrounding snowfield had been mostly rounded up into piles by the yetis.

As the two stepped up to the grand entrance an army of elves were attempting to repaint the intricate designs of mythical and real world animals on the large wooden doors, much to the dismay of the yetis who appeared to have been assigned that task.

Jack laughed at the elves flinging paint at the yetis that were trying to get them away from the delicate adornments on the doors. Bunny couldn't help but smile to himself; Jack was getting back to normal.

The two walked past the fighting elves and yetis into the workshop.

'There you two are!' Tooth exclaimed as she fluttered quickly over to them. 'We've been worried sick! Absolutely sick!' She wrapped the two in her arms and squeezed vigorously.

'Hey Tooth, glad to see your wing is better.' Jack gasped trying to breath, for being so sleight of frame that fairy had the strength of a bodybuilder sometimes.

North boomed with laughter, 'Good to see you boys back in one piece!'

Sandy smiled and nodded agreeing with the two other guardians.

Bunny went over to talk with North about the workshop and see if he could do anything to help while Tooth fawned over Jack.

'Where's Alkira?' Jack asked Tooth as he twisted in place slightly looking for the little rabbit.

'Oh he's napping in your room by the fire.' Tooth smiled, 'don't worry, he's perfectly fine.'

Jack smiled back at the Tooth Fairy, 'I think I'll go check on him.'

She nodded and fluttered over toward Sandy to help him scrape some snow off of one of the tables.

Jack climbed the stairs to the guest wing of the workshop. He was somber and distant. _'This was my fault…'_

* * *

_*Notes: Sorry this took so long for me to get to you all :( I've been quite busy with nonsense…_

_-Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and favorites/follows :)_

_-I plan on getting at least one more chapter out tonight, I really hope I do. So many ideas floating around my cranium hehe_

_-I have an idea for another Rise of the Guardians story, let me know if you would like to read more from me either via personal message or review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_*Summary of Chapter Eleven: Frosty took Bunnymund to where Jack lives and Bunny and Jack had a fluffy moment of comfort and cuddles. Then they returned to Santoff Claussen and were greeted with friendly hugs. Jack still blames himself and was about to search for Alkira._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

As he ascended the stairs from the main floor of the workshop toward the guest chambers Jack couldn't help but readdress his insecurities mentally.

_'This is my fault entirely… Why do I have to ruin everything somehow? Ugh.' _He chided himself despite the comforting words Bunny had spoken not an hour ago.

The self-hate resonated through his mind. It was a poison the young boy had had to cope with ever since he could remember and, since he was immortal, that was quite a long time.

Jack reached his guestroom and opened the door to peek in. 'Alkira?' He called out meekly.

'C'mon in mate, _warm your bones_!' He chuckled attempting to sound like, Jack assumed, North.

The winter spirit forced a small laugh as he entered the dimly lit room and closed the door behind him. Turning into the room he noticed the window now had a lock on it.

The shadows and light of the flames from the fireplace danced around the room and a calming silence fell on the two as Jack took a seat across the little rabbit. They sat in their respective seats eyeing the fire as it licked the brick and mortar of the hearth.

'I'm sorry.' Jack blurted out unable to contain the guilt in him any longer.

Alkira looked startled by the outburst and sat in a quizzical silence.

The wintery boy cleared his throat, 'I'm sorry for leaving the window open and I'm sorry you fell out of the window and I'm sorry North and Tooth and you got hurt and I'm sorry the storm destroyed the workshop and I- I'm sorry…'

The small rabbit opened his mouth to try and offer solace but could not find the appropriate words. 'It's uh, mate, it's not… You 'ave nothin' ta be sorry for…?' He struggled.

'Yes I do, I made the storm…'

'Wha-?'

'Well, I mean, not on purpose… I didn't mean to cause this I uh…'

Sensing the boy was not finding it easy to express his thoughts verbally Alkira hopped down from his lounging position and hopped over toward the unstable Jack Frost. Once he had curled up into a fuzzy ball on the spirits lap Alkira looked up to him and smiled. 'It's not your fault mate.'

'So I've been told…' Jack said distantly.

'That's because it's true, mate. You didn't do this on purpose and you can't beat yourself up over it.' Alkira assured him. 'We're all fine. You're fine. I'm fine. We're all alright.'

The Guardian of Joy sighed unable to meet his charge's gaze.

* * *

There was a knock on the door which brought Jack out of his daydreaming state.

'Hey Frostbite, can I come in?' The voice asked from the other side of the bedroom door.

'Sure.' Jack responded as he watched the knob turn and Bunnymund enter.

The Easter Bunny examined the sleeping rabbit on the immortal boy's lap and smiled faintly. 'North said we could go, he and the yetis have everything under control.'

Jack shot him a puzzled look, 'What do you mean?'

'Remember? You and the little guy are staying with me at the Warren…?' Bunny said unsure of what the boy was confused about.

The winter spirit's eyes grew large, his snow white hair falling into his face. 'Oh. Yeah, I sort of forgot… I wasn't sure if that was still a thing, I mean.' He stumbled over his words in a meager attempt to find the right thing to say.

'Why would it not?' Bunny asked with a laugh. When Jack opened his mouth to answer the Pooka simply waved for the boy to follow. 'C'mon mate, let's get the rabbit into the warmth of the Warren.' He said with a smile.

Jack couldn't help feel a smile start to creep over his face. _'Bunny is out of sorts…?'_ He thought suspiciously. _'He's never this cheerful, well at least not around me.'_

Despite his reservations about the Easter Bunny's attitude at the moment the boy followed the Pooka out of the guestroom, Alkira wrapped tightly against his chest.

They walked through the halls toward the grand staircase and there was a few moments of awkward silence during which Jack kept catching his gaze drift toward the Pooka's backside. _'What is wrong with me?! Gosh…'_

'I meant what I said earlier, Jack.' Bunny cleared his throat and stopped in the hall to face the boy. 'This was not your fault and no one blames you… You're a part of the Guardian family kid, and well we love ya.' He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

'I- uh, I love you too…' Jack sputtered out in confusion, red embarrassment filling in his cheeks upon realizing what he had just said to his friend. 'I uh, I mean um, thanks, like I mean, I love you all like, um…'

Bunny began to laugh incessantly but did his best to restrain hysterics for the sleeping Alkira's sake.

Jack's red cheeks appeared as if they were about to set fire.

'C'mon mate, let's get outta here.' Bunnymund said with a quirkily cocky smirk.

The boy frowned as the Pooka turned to continue their journey to the main floor of the workshop. _'What was a thinking?! What was a saying?! Oh my gosh…'_

* * *

It was night and the Warren was dark. Too dark to see any of the marvelous and breathtaking colorful beauty that Bunny assured Jack there was.

'I swear, tomorrow morning you will be blown away, bloody blown away, mate.' Bunny said with confidence.

'I don't know, you're pretty dull so I'd imagine you to live in a pretty dull place.' Jack jeered.

'No, it's the most beautiful thing in the world…'

Sensing the hurt in Bunnymund's voice Jack felt ashamed.

'I was just kidding, Bunny. I'm sure it is beautiful, like spring.' Jack attempted to fix his mistake even though he wasn't a very fervent fan of spring; he of course preferred winter but he wanted to keep Bunny happy.

'It is, trust me. It's all the best parts of spring… all the best parts of me…' He mumbled the last bit and Jack wasn't quite sure if he had heard it correctly all the way but he could hear Bunny's smile on his words.

The winter spirit chuckled. 'So where shall you're two guests be staying milord?' He joked.

'Right this way my kind mate, er, sir.' Bunny attempted to play along, badly, Jack noted.

'Marvelous!' He exclaimed as he followed the Pooka's gesturing arms.

Once they had reached the area of one of the Warren's many cavernous and well-furnished tunnels Bunny helped Jack get settled in and find a place to put the sleeping rabbit, Bunnymund turned to face Jack before he left.

'Jack, despite what you may think, I am glad to have you and Alkira.' Bunny said from the doorway.

Jack's face lit up bright red yet again and Bunny prepared to leave.

As he was getting ready to leave Bunnymund felt arms wrapping around his hips, bringing him into a warm embrace.

'Thanks for everything, Bunny.' Jack said, holding back tears. 'I'm serious, sometimes you're a real jerk but you've been just amazing today… So thanks, a lot.'

Bunny turned to face the boy and knelt in front of him so they were closer to the same height. 'I'm sorry I'm a jerk, I deal with a lot and sometimes I forget my priorities.'

Jack returned to hugging the Pooka. Bunny chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

'Thanks, Bunny.'

'No problem, mate.'

The two parted from each other's embrace and Jack closed the door to his guestroom. Leaning against the door Jack gave a sigh.

'So…' Alkira's voice echoed through the room from where he had been placed when thought to be asleep.

Startled, Jack jumped slightly. 'What? When did you wake up? I was about to go to sleep…'

'Are ya sure that's what you were about to do?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Nothin'. What's up with you and the jumbo bunny?' Alkira asked, attempting to sound coy and not prying.

'I'm seriously confused.'

'Oh c'mon mate, don't give me that.' Alkira started with a smirk. 'You two seem to act very strange around each other.'

Jack sighed, 'Look, I really don't know what you're getting at and I'm tired…'

'Alright fine, we'll talk tomorrow, mate.'

* * *

_*Notes: Next chapter is coming up like right nowish :)_

_-Thanks for the views/reviews and favorites/follows!_

_-My next story will probably wait until this one is complete (decided that just now) but I hope you all read it when it's out :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_*Summary of Chapter Twelve: Alkira and Bunny continued to comfort Jack in an attempt to get his mind off of his own guilt. Bunny and Jack took Alkira to the Warren at it was night time, aka time for beddy byes ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

'Jack, despite what you may think, I am glad to have you and Alkira.' Bunny said from the doorway.

Jack's face lit up bright red yet again and Bunny prepared to leave.

As he was getting ready to leave Bunnymund felt arms wrapping around his hips, bringing him into a warm embrace.

'Thanks for everything, Bunny.' Jack said, holding back tears. 'I'm serious, sometimes you're a real jerk but you've been just amazing today… So thanks, a lot.'

Bunny turned to face the boy and knelt in front of him so they were closer to the same height. 'I'm sorry I'm a jerk, I deal with a lot and sometimes I forget my priorities.'

Jack returned to hugging the Pooka. Bunny chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

'Thanks, Bunny.'

'No problem, mate.'

The two parted from each other's embrace and Jack closed the door to his guestroom. Leaning against the door Jack gave a sigh.

Bunny sauntered down the tunnel but stopped at the end of it to turn his gaze toward the guestroom door. _'Jack is in my Warren and he gets to see it all tomorrow…'_

The Pooka couldn't help but smile, he couldn't explain why but the little frostbite made him smile. He was unpredictable and wild and enjoyed pranking the other Guardians, especially Bunnymund; however, the boy clearly had a soft side and really needed a good friend.

Running his paw along the dirt wall of the tunnel he let his mind drift to wonder about the boy and his relationship with the Guardians, primarily himself, of course.

Of course the others were friendly and cared about Jack but Bunny got the feeling that he didn't think of them as exceptionally good friends and Bunny knew just how that was. He loved Tooth, North and Sandy and didn't doubt that Jack did too; but sometimes he just got a feeling that they didn't quite understand or know how to deal with him and suspected Jack felt the same way.

Walking through the Warren Bunnymund smelled the flowers, basking in their fresh scent; holding their sweet, new-bloom fragrance throughout the year in his magical Warren. _'Why is this boy such an enigma…? And why do I care? Who am I? North?' _He thought with a smile.

Bunny had lost his family, his entire race really, to the Nightmare King what seemed like eons ago. He had learned to deal with the hurt and struggle of being alone and actually preferred it the majority of the time and while he couldn't be certain he felt that Jack had the same tendencies, at least some of the time, why would he live in the middle of nowhere if otherwise? Yeah sure, he said it was so his emotional breakdowns wouldn't create storms that would hurt people but even though he had his Guardian family the boy remained constantly in his secluded retreat, as if unable to deal with the others.

He stopped and moved his paw down the trunk of a tree, feeling the rough, vertical grooves as they mapped over it. _'We are his family and we love him, doesn't he know that?'_

The Easter Bunny felt it in his heart that Jack wasn't an antisocial person so he couldn't quite figure out why the boy would prefer to remain in pseudo-hiding; to choose not to stay with his friends, to choose not to stay with Bunnymund…

The babbling brooks gently trickled throughout the Warren. Through the pathways cut into the rock and earth over the years. Bunny stopped to wade in the nearest one; the soothingly cool water streaming past his large feet and through his warm fur. He closed his eyes and stared up at the starry night sky. His Warren was beautiful to him and he couldn't help but feel nervous, _'What if Jack hates it, he is a winter spirit after all... But he did say spring was his favorite season!' _He thought with a smile. _'What if he was lying…?'_ He sighed.

After a few moments of silent thought, attempting to keep his anxiety in check by listening to the calming sound of the water flowing through his Warren, Bunnymund arose.

It was late and it had been a busy day.

The rabbit got up out of the small river and walked freely toward his own chambers, smiling the whole way.

_'Jack is in my Warren.'_ He thought to himself over and over again as he walked to his room.

Once Bunny had gotten to his room he blew out the nub of a candle that was perched nonchalantly beside his bed and pulled back the covers. Climbing into his warm bed he couldn't help but smile, though he wasn't sure why.

_'Jack is in my Warren and he gets to see it all tomorrow… Bloody hell it's a mess!'_ Bunny thought as he jumped to a sitting position in his bed. The Pooka bolted from his bed and made way for the main field at the center of his Warren, grabbing the nubby little candle and lighting it on his way out.

_'I've got to clean this place up if there's going to be company! Especially Jack…'_ He thought but tried to pretend to himself that he hadn't thought that last bit.

The rabbit weeded and raked the field and pruned the trees and flowers of his Warren. He cleaned the streams and scrubbed the rocks. While the Easter Bunny cleaned all he could think was, _'Jack is in my Warren…'_ And he smiled at that thought.

* * *

_*Notes: Hooray! I have nothing to say really… Except! I know Jack has seen the Warren, but just go with me… Haha :P_

_-Hope you like these last few chapters!_

_-More to come (tomorrow maybe?)! Hooray!_


	14. Chapter 14

_*Summary of Chapter Thirteen: Bunny just thought to himself about Jack and well Jack :P Last we left Jack he was being pseudo-interrogated by Alkira but retired for the night in the process. Meanwhile, our favorite Pooka began obsessively preparing his Warren for Jack's virgin eyes—that is to say that he's never seen the Warren (I know that isn't true, but just go with it)._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The little rabbit poked his head out from the covers of his makeshift bed in Jack's guestroom at the Warren. Scanning the dimly lit room around him he picked out the winter spirits silhouette on the bed across from his vantage point.

_'What is this kid's deal?'_ Alkira thought to himself as he prepared himself to hop down from his perch.

Once on the ground he made his way toward the door. Not wanting the boy to wake up to see him about to leave the room the squeak of the hinges make Alkira cringe.

'Hm, uh… Bunny… Ah…' Jack stammered out groggily.

Wincing, the furry creature turned wearily to check on the boy's status. Letting out a faint sigh, Jack stirred only slightly in his bed; twisting under his blankets. Alkira couldn't help but smile, the boy was talking in his sleep again, more or less.

Hopping down the tunnel, Alkira attempted to piece together exactly what his plan was. _'Confront Bunnymund? Tell him about Jack's nighttime monologues? Should I even bring Jack up? Hmm…'_ However, while in mid thought the little rabbit came across the opening to the rest of the Warren. It was a sight to behold, to say the least.

Trees, meadows, rivers, flowers, exotics of all kinds filled the Central Warren; truly breathtaking.

Alkira sat there, his jaw dangling open in awe.

'Hey there, mate.' A somewhat gruff voice called out causing Alkira to glance around the immediate area.

'Nice place ya got 'ere.' The bunny said once he'd located the owner of the voice.

'Oh, thanks mate.' Bunnymund said examining his Warren. 'Do you think Jack will like it?'

The little bunny squinted his eyes slightly in confusion. _'What is going on with these two...?'_

'Uh, well he's a winter spirit…? I don't really know the bloke well enough to say one way or the other. Sorry.' Alkira said attempting to seem nonchalant.

_'Shit. Why would I ask him about Jack? C'mon Bunny, get with it.'_ Bunnymund scolded himself. 'Yeah, it's nothin'. So what are you doing up?' He asked his little guest.

'Hm? Oh well, Jack talks in his sleep sometimes…' He murmured. _'Just accept it, don't ask questions.'_

'Really? That's strange…' Bunny trailed off, contemplating what the boy could be saying and what caused it.

Sensing a barrage of questions about to hit him, Alkira attempted to clear the air. 'Don't get me wrong mate, it's mostly just babbling. Not really coherent or intelligible thoughts.'

'Hm…' Bunny pouted slightly. 'So he just says nonsense? Weird.'

Alkira fidgeted in his spot slightly. 'Well, yeah pretty much, mostly anyway.'

The Pooka eyed the little rabbit before shaking the suspicion from his mind. 'Alright, well I'm cleaning up the last bit of the meadows, would you like to help or something?' He asked.

'Well I wouldn't want ya thinkin' I'm some kind of bludger, so sure.'

Bunnymund laughed and motioned for the smaller of the two of follow him toward the meadows deeper into his Warren. There walk through the pristine spring fortress was quiet for the most part. The occasional egglette squeak as they wandering past the two and the constant symphony of songbirds were all that penetrated the seclusion of the Warren.

'So,' The Easter Bunny started, 'Oz…?'

'What?' Alkira said in confusion.

'Your accent, how did ya get it? Are you from Australia?' He asked.

'I- I uh, I'm not sure…?'

_'What?'_ Bunny thought.

'I don't remember anything…' The little creature said with a bit of a whine.

Bunnymund was silent for a moment, uncertain of what to say. 'I um, I'm sorry mate, I…'

'It's nothin' really.'

'Yeah, North is gonna figure it all out and in the mean time you get to stay here with Jack and I.' He let out a weak laugh.

Alkira attempted to echo the laugh but it came out sounding forced and even weaker than Bunny's.

As they began to clean up the meadow, a long while past before either one spoke again; either because they were worried about upsetting the other or simply didn't know what to say. Alkira felt uncomfortable around the large Pooka who dwarfed even North and Bunnymund was weary of upsetting the amnesia inflicted creature; that and he didn't like new people all that much.

'Jack tells me you're a Pooka or something…?' Alkira mumbled out in an attempt to break the awkward silence that was ravaging their minds.

'Yeah, that's what I am.' Bunnymund answered in a distant manner.

'Can't say I've ever heard of ya or even seen such a thing,' He started, 'a course, I can't even remember my own name, so…'

Alkira looked toward the large rabbit after a moment of silence to see what he was doing, the Pooka was just standing there.

'I wouldn't imagine you've seen another Pooka.' Bunnymund said with a low voice. 'I'm the last one.'

The little rabbit's eyes grew large and his mouth dropped slightly. 'Oh, gosh mate… Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, mate. I- I didn't know…'

Bunny shook his head as if to bring himself out of a trance. 'No, don't worry about it; was a long time ago that I got over that.' He assured the concerned bunny.

* * *

Jack sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes groggily. 'Good morning, Alkira.' He said as he put his feet on the rug covering the Warren's dirt floor guest chamber.

There was no answer.

The winter spirit looked over toward the makeshift bed he and Bunny had made for the little rabbit the night before, it was empty. _'Crap!'_

Grabbing his staff the boy flew from his room down through the tunnels out into the Warren. He was frantic.

_'Where could he have gone? Was he taken? Is he here? Is he with Bunny? Why is he with Bunny…?'_ Jack's mind raced with irritating and upsetting thoughts regarding Alkira's whereabouts and what he could possibly be doing with Bunnymund.

He rose higher into the Warren's blue skies and searched the ground below him. There was laughing to his right, he turned to see Bunny and Alkira in a pile of leaves and other yard clippings. Jack felt anger bubbling up inside him, though he wasn't sure why but he didn't really care why at that point.

The wintery boy dove down toward the two and as he grew closer and closer, unnoticed, he heard them laughing and joking and he heard his name several times.

'… pretty…Jack…have a thing…for certain…in his sleep…very different… you have a …well, mate.' Alkira said.

Bunny responded, '…like him…good kid but…I don't think he is either… just needs…happy to be there…but we're not…'

Even though the boy couldn't quite make out everything the two were saying and laughing about he felt hurt that they were talking about him. He felt his eyes welling up with tears as he landed a few meters away from them. _'Don't do this… Don't cry; don't let them see you cry.'_

'Hey Frostbite!' Bunnymund said with a smile as he sat up in the pile of leaves to see Jack walking toward them.

The boy sniffled slightly and raised a pale hand and whipped his icy blue eyes quickly.

'What's up?' Jack asked leaning against his staff trying to seem his usual self.

'Nothin', we were just finishing clearing this meadow up.' Bunnymund said as he walked up to the boy. 'The Warren was an absolute mess so I started cleaning it up a bit last night and it turned into a massive project.' He laughed

Jack feigned a small chuckle before darting his eyes back and forth between Alkira and Bunny. 'What were you two talking about?'

'Oh lots of stuff.' Alkira said as he hopped toward the two. 'I think this bloke and I are gonna be pretty good friends.'

Jack felt his heart sink into his stomach. He was going to be sick. 'That's great!' He lied with a faked smile; luckily the boy was a good actor.

'Yeah.' Bunny said still smiling; his emerald green eyes twinkled in the morning light. 'So what do you think of the Warren?'

The wintery boy turned on his heels slightly to get a better look at the Warren. It truly was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Birds chirped, flowers and trees swayed in the cool breeze and the streams bubbled and trickled over the rocks and riverbeds.

'It's… It's amazing…' Jack said in awe as he turned back to face Bunny who was still smiling, as if unable to stop.

'A real beaut.' Alkira added; to which Bunny laughed.

'Thanks, it really means a lot.' Bunny said with pride. 'Alright, well I guess I'll go get something together for breakfast, you two bludgers can do whatever.' And with that, the Pooka was gone.

Alkira returned to the pile of leaves and such. 'C'mon Jack, it's like a little bed!'

Jack laughed wearily and approached the pile.

'Never woulda guessed yard waste could be so comfortable!' He joked

The winter spirit laid in the leaves in silence; thinking about what he should say, if anything.

A moment of quiet passed over the two before Alkira cleared his throat to speak.

'You were talking in your sleep again, Jack.' The little bunny squeaked out in his usual high pitched manner.

Jack felt about two inches tall. _'Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic! This must have been what they were talking about…'_

'And yeah, you did say Bunnymund's name a few times… But don't worry, I didn't tell him, well I didn't tell him that…' He trailed off to a murmur, hoping the boy wouldn't catch onto that bit.

The boy exhaled and there was silence yet again.

'Jack?' Alkira said, concerned. 'Jack, are you okay?'

'What were you two talking about just before I showed up?'

'Nothing really,' Alkira recalled his earlier conversation with the Pooka, 'he told me 'bout his people and how he's the last one left. Then we talked 'bout being alone for a while… Kinda depressing… Anyway, that's about it.'

_'He's never told me about his people…' _Jack pouted silently. 'I heard my name.' He said

'Oh um, well we were just talking about, um…' Alkira tried to figure out how to discuss this delicate matter that Jack clearly wasn't too happy about.

'You said something about me in my sleep and then Bunny said something about me being a good kid and he didn't think I was and I need something, or something, but you're not. I don't know...' Jack said in annoyance; demanding an immediate and straightforward answer; in his tone.

'I think you're looking into it too much, mate.' Alkira tried to assure the boy. 'We were talking 'bout how you're a good kid and that Bunny and the others love you like family. Bunny seems worried about you and I'm nosy and worried too, that's how the conversation was initiated…'

Jack sighed not sure if he should believe what Alkira was telling him or not. 'Okay… You don't have to worry about me I'm fine, really.'

Alkira hopped up onto Jack's chest, causing the boy to wince in surprise at the new sensation. 'Alright mate, listen. I've only known ya for a few days but I can sense that something is going on with you and Bunny can see it too. So what's up?' He jabbed a paw gently into the boys toned chest.

'It's nothing.' He said rolling over to get the bunny off of him. 'I'm just going through some stuff, but it's nothing. I can deal with it myself.'

Alkira brushed off some crunchy leaf bits from his fur. 'That's a bloody buggery lie!' He spat out in annoyance. 'If you could handle it yourself we wouldn't be noticing it because you'd already have it worked out! Now tell me what's goin' on mate, c'mon.'

Jack rolled over to have his back face the creature.

'C'mon, I really just want to help. You helped me… I want to return the favor.'

'Will you drop it, please?!' Jack grumbled.

The little rabbit sighed and flung his hands up into the air in surrender. 'Fine. I'll let it go for now…'

'I need to be alone.' Jack said as he grabbed his staff and flew up into the Warren's sky.

* * *

_*Notes: Duh! Duh! Duh! What is going on with that boy?!_

_-What were Bunny and Alkira really talking about? Was Alkira telling Jack the truth?_

_-I don't even know what's going on anymore, those silly heads :O_

_-Thanks for all the reviews and such, seriously, they make me the happiest person ever :)_

_-More to come, probably tomorrow but that could be three a.m. for all I know… Haha_


	15. Chapter 15

_*Summary of Chapter Fourteen: Bunny and Alkira had a little talk that upset Jack when he found out about it. Although, we're not sure what the Chatty Cathy's were talking about. Sure, Alkira told Jack but did he tell him the truth? Last we left them Alkira was lying in leaves, Bunny was fixing breakfast and Jack was off sulking in the sky. That is a good phrase, sulking in the sky. Gotta love it!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack zipped through the Warren on the wind. High in the blue sky; he needed to get away from others, he needed to take some time for himself. Finding a tree a fair distance away from Alkira he felt it to be as good a spot as any. The pale boy landed in the top of the tall temperate tree.

_'What is going on with me?'_ Jack thought as he settled into the crook of the tree where a large branch met the trunk.

However, just as the boy was about to begin contemplating that he heard a voice.

'Who are you?' The voice asked.

Startled, Jack looked around from his perch.

'Down here!' The voice called again.

Looking down Jack saw that it was an awkward looking rodent. 'Uh… What, er, who are you?'

'Are you serious? Sweet Manny… I'm a groundhog! More to the point I am _the _Groundhog!'

'Um, you mean like from Groundhog Day?'

'No, from Valentine's Day… Yes, Groundhog Day.' The groundhog joked.

'I can't say you're exactly what I expected…'

'Oh sorry, what do you want me to say? Sssssssuffering Sssssssuccotash! I'm a groundhog, not a gopher.' He laughed again.

Jack chuckled slightly. 'Yeah, I'm Jack Frost, Bunnymund's guest… What should I call you?'

He shrugged. 'Meh, whatever you want to call me I guess. Most people just know me as the Groundhog.'

'Well what would you like to be called?'

The groundhog thought for a moment, 'I've always sort of liked the name Remi…'

The boy laughed, 'Remi it is! So what brings you to the Warren?'

'Oh you know this and that.'

'Bunny doesn't know you're here does he?' Jack asked with a smirk.

Remi cleared his throat. 'Well, he and I don't necessarily see eye to eye, to be honest.'

'Why's that?'

'Oh he thinks Easter is all that and it gets on my nerves… If it wasn't for me Easter could come under three meters of snow!'

'Same here!' Jack laughed. 'You know the Blizzard of '68? That was me!'

The groundhog burst into giddy laughter. 'Good job! I wish I could have seen the look on his face but I was sleeping through that nonsense. Bet he's still pretty pissed about that, yeah?'

'I think he's pretty much over it now.' Jack wondered if his fellow Guardian could still be upset over that, it was ages ago. 'Anyway, what are you doing here?'

'Like I said this and that; _this_ being steal some egglettes, _that_ being dig up some flowers.' He laughed.

'Why?'

'It's the little things in life that bring me joy, messing with the rabbit is one of those little things.' He smirked. 'Care to help?'

'Nah, that's okay, I'm sort of trying to clear my head… Plus I can't really handle Bunny being mad at me right now, I'm a guest.' Jack said with half a frown.

'It's cool, I understand.' Remi nodded. 'You wanna talk?'

'No, I'm fine.'

'Alright, well I'm off! Wish me luck!' He said as he scampered off.

The winter spirit laughed. _'What an oddball.'_ He thought as he leaned against the trunk of his tree.

Sighing, Jack thought, _'I'm not really talking in my sleep, am I? But why would he lie…? He wouldn't. Ugh!' _

The sound of a nearby river had a rather unexpected calming effect on the boy's confused and stressed mind. He really did appreciate the beauty of the Warren, he just preferred winter. Or did he? He thought he did but why? Just because he was a winter spirit didn't mean he had to love snow and ice more than anything else, did it?

_'My little icy lake,'_ He thought, _'my little icy lake and snowy forest could never compete with the Warren…'_

Jack sighed in disappointment.

'Hey!' A voice called out, breaking the boy from his daydreaming state.

It was Remi, running back to the tree.

'Hey?' Jack said with a puzzled expression.

'I gotta get outta here! The rabbit's coming!'

The wintery boy sat up with alarm. _'I better not get blamed for this!'_

'Where are you going to go?' The pale teen asked as he leaned past the end of the branch he was perched on to see Remi tap the ground to create a tunnel before him. _'What the-? I thought Bunny was the only one who could do that?!'_

'See ya, kid! And good luck with whatever it is that's botherin' ya!' Remi said as he jumped into the hole and vanished.

Jack looked up from the ground next to the tree to see Bunnymund hopping toward it. _'Shit.'_ He blushed. _'What am I going to say?'_

'Hey Frostbite.' Bunny said as he stopped sort of sounding out of breath. 'Have you seen a little rat run through here?'

'Rat?' Jack smirked. 'No, I don't think so?'

'Ah, no matter. The vermin probably got outta here by now anyway.'

Jack tried to hide his smile. He was almost giddy, in a way, though he didn't know why. _'Oh, I'm such a mess.'_ He almost started laughing.

'What are you doing up there?' The Pooka asked with half a frown. 'Where's Alkira?'

Jack's feeling of giddiness quickly subsided as Bunny asked about Alkira. He leaned back against the tree he was in, looking down at the rabbit.

'He's probably back at the pile of leaves.' He snapped.

'Alright…' Bunny said, clearly confused by the attitude he was getting. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine! Why is everyone always so concerned with my business?!' He yelled with tight fists.

Bunnymund was stunned, unsure of what he could possibly say to that outburst. 'I- I was just, I mean, I'm uh, worried…'

'Why?! God! Just ugh, I wish everyone would mind their own business and leave me alone!' Jack said through clenched teeth before flying off out of the Warren.

'I… I just wanted…' Bunny mumbled with a frown as he watched the boy fly off.

* * *

Alkira lay in the bed of leaves wondering what could possibly be going through the boys mind to make him so testy and unnerved this morning. _'Is it my fault?'_ He pondered his own responsibility for the incident.

He was watching the clouds pass over head when he saw Jack flying though the sky, out of the Warren. _'Great.'_

The little rabbit sat up and watched the angst filled teen until he was out of sight.

'Alkira.' Bunny's voice came from behind him.

Turning to see his host and new friend Alkira frowned. 'What's going on with Jack?'

'I honestly don't know.' Bunny joined in the frown-fest. 'He's always been sort of moody but for the most part a happy-go-lucky type of kid, it's always been so refreshing… I'm worried about him.'

'Yeah well, he clearly doesn't want either of us to help.' Alkira said as he turned to face the sky again.

'We can't just ignore it, though…' Bunny said more as a question, a rhetorical question.

'Even though we want to help we literally can't do anything mate; we don't know where he's going.'

'I think I have a pretty good guess.' Bunny said.

'Regardless, I think we should give the kid some time alone.' Alkira confessed. 'He really doesn't seem to want our opinions or comfort at the moment.'

Bunnymund frowned again. 'This is eating me alive.'

* * *

_*Notes: Hope you like it :)_

_-Poor Jacky Boo :( I hope he gets his shet together…_

_-Thanks again for the views/reviews and favorites/follows, tell your friends! xox3oxo LOVE!_

_-More to come!_


	16. Chapter 16

_*Summary of Chapter Fifteen: Jack was off in a tree to collect his thoughts when he met Remi, the Groundhog! They talked briefly before he was chased off by Bunny. When Bunny attempted to speak with Jack the angst ridden boy became irate and exploded in anger at the Pooka before flying off, away from the Warren. Alkira talked Bunny down, saying that it isn't in anyone's best interests for either of them to go after Jack at the moment. Sad day :(_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The freshly fallen snow crunched beneath the boy's bare feet. The warm sun bounced and glistened off the pristine snow like crystal; warming his pale face.

_'My little forest,'_ Jack thought to himself, _'this is my forest and it's beautiful. Wait, why am I so concerned with the forest and the snow? It always looks like this…'_

He decided to spend some time skating around on his frozen lake beside his little cabin type house in the woods as he contemplated the possibility of a deeper meaning to that thought.

His feet stepped onto the lake gingerly and he took long fluid strides across the ice. Absentmindedly he thought, _'Why is everyone so concerned with being in my business? Why can't they just leave me alone?'_

'Ugh.' Jack let out in a sigh as he shook his head.

Spinning around his staff at the center of the frozen lake he watched the icy trees blur together. _'Am I mad about the Warren or Alkira and Bunny? Do I even have a right to be angry?' _

Jack dropped down to the ice covered lake and spun on his behind for a few moments until he slowed to a stop to cross his legs. He held his head in his hands; resting his elbows on his knees.

'Why me?' The boy moaned.

'Why what?' A voice asked, startling the winter spirit.

Jack hopped up into the air above the lake and looked around; there was no one in the immediate area as far as he could tell. 'Hello?' He called out.

'Oh terribly sorry!' The voice said again. Jack watched in awe as a flurry of snowflakes came together to create a snowman before his very eyes.

'Frosty!' He exclaimed.

'Hello Jack!' The snowman said with a coal smile plastered on his face. 'Now why what?' He chuckled.

'Why did you bring Bunny here earlier?'

'Bunny?' Frosty thought back; digging through his scattered memories, a side effect of his chosen mode of transportation. 'Oh! You mean the odd fellow with long ears? Sorry about that by the way… I suppose I should have warned him?'

Jack ignored the magical snowman's apparent confusion. 'Yes him, why did you bring him here? I prefer to keep this place a secret…'

'Oh dear… I'm terribly sorry my boy!' Frosty apologized. 'I didn't know, or forgot… Not entirely sure.' He made a quizzical face before rubbing the top of his snowball head.

'It's alright…' Jack said as he returned to his seat at the center of the lake to try and get Bunny off his mind. However, Frosty wasn't about to let that happen, bless his heart.

'He seems nice.'

'I guess.'

'Guess what?!' Frosty bubbled up with excitement.

'What?' Jack asked, sounding a little stunned by the magical being's attitude.

'Pardon?'

'You just told me to guess... Didn't you?'

'No I didn't? You did…' Frosty seemed thoroughly confused now and Jack wasn't far behind. 'You said you guess something.'

The boy thought back into their conversation trying to remember exactly what it was he had said. 'No, I meant I guess Bunny is nice.'

'Hm? Oh the fuzzy thing! Yes, he seems nice.'

Jack forced a smile and nodded to the odd snowman.

'He seemed very concerned with where you had disappeared to.' Frosty said with a smile. 'I thought it best to bring him here in case you were here.'

The wintery boy sat silent for a moment in thought then felt a genuine smile begin to creep across his lips. 'He has his moments.'

'Don't we all?' Frosty began to chuckle, which forced an audible laugh out of the moody teen. 'Anyway, you said something about 'why me'?'

'It's nothing, Frosty. Don't worry about it.' Jack assured. 'I'm just trying to figure some stuff out.'

'Could I help?' The snowman blurted out. 'I'm awfully good at figuring!'

Jack squinted, not entirely sure what his fellow winter spirit meant by 'figuring' but didn't have much time to stay on the thought before Frosty once again began to speak.

'Now is it about the tall thing?' He asked. 'I assume so as you were the one to bring it up.'

_'So intuitive…'_ Jack thought. 'Yeah, I'm sort of upset but I don't know why…'

'Hm… Very interesting.' Frosty pondered. 'I propose that if you don't know why you're upset then you have no standing to be upset.' He offered.

'I don't think it's that easy.' The boy pointed out. 'I can't just stop being angry?'

_'Can I?'_ Jack thought to himself.

'Well then, what could you possibly be so upset over?'

'I told you, I don't know.'

'Jack, my boy, you're quite difficult sometimes, you know?' Frosty chuckled.

The teen could only sigh in self-loathing.

'It's alright, you're still young; both for an immortal and physically.' The snowman said. 'You'll get everything sorted out; it will just take some time. Trust me.' He smiled.

Jack shot a weak smile back at the snowman.

'You're pretty lucky too.' Frosty started. 'You seem to have some very good friends that are more than willing to help you figure everything out. That's more than I can say for myself when I was in your place so long a-…' He trailed off.

The winter spirit brushed his snow white hair back from his face and frowned at the snowman as its gaze shifted away from the world immediately around him. For being so aloof and confused Frosty did have some very helpful, very lucid moments and they surprisingly always came when Jack needed them most. Unfortunately, those moments usually ended in an extremely lost and confused Frosty the Snowman.

'Frosty?' Jack asked; starting to get up from his seat at the center of the frozen lake.

'Hm?' The magical snowman snapped back into reality. 'What?'

'You alright?'

'Yes, of course!' Frosty laughed as his eyes moved between the boy and the trees around them lazily. 'Where am I?'

'You're in Canada with me, Frosty.' Jack explained. 'Remember, we were talking about how I'm upset over nothing?' He laughed in an attempt to bring Frosty back into their loop.

The snowman smiled distantly at the boy. 'Yes, of course.' He said, though Jack could tell he didn't really remember.

The boy wasn't sure what happened to Frosty that made him like this and wasn't sure if anyone knew but Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for the snowman. _'Poor Frosty… What is it like to be so completely oblivious to nearly everything all the time…?'_ Jack frowned briefly before putting on a fake smile for the snowman.

'Alright.' Jack laughed to try and ease the mood.

Frosty held his smile and chuckled only slightly before turning his attention fully to the woods surrounding the clearing where the lake and Jack's house were placed. 'Where are we again?'

'Canada. We're at my house, remember?'

'Yes, yes. Although, it seems to be getting late I think I should get going.'

Jack looked up as a series of clouds moved to block out the sun and he frowned at the snowman. 'If that's what you want to do, Frosty.'

'Hm? Oh yes, I think so.' He confirmed with a smile and a nod. 'Say, did that funny looking creature ever find you? I brought him here. He seemed very nice.'

'Oh, yes he did Frosty.' Jack said. 'Thank you for showing him the way and thanks for stopping by.'

'Any time my boy!' Frosty exclaimed as he waved and transformed himself into a flurry of snowflakes. 'Tallyho!' And just like that the magical snowman was gone; leaving Jack in silent thought.

_'…very good friends that are more than willing to help you figure everything out…'_ Jack's thoughts echoed the last few words of Frosty's brief period of lucidity.

'Shit.' He said in a disappointed tone as he leapt into the air; taking to the sky.

* * *

_*Notes: I think Jack may have just had a Frosty induced epiphany :O_

_-Happy Holidays everyone 3_

_-More to come; though when, I cannot say._


	17. Chapter 17

_*Summary of Chapter Sixteen: Jack was at his little clearing in the Canadian wilderness when Frosty the Snowman came to visit him. In the magical being's brief period of lucidity he managed to instill a thought in Jack that he did not appear to have previously. At that, the boy took flight to destinations unknown! Although, you could probably guess :O_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Alkira watched Bunny walk away from the pile of leaves for a moment before turning back over onto his back. The clouds rolled overhead in the shapes of various animals, objects and nonsense. The little rabbit watched the clouds drift slowly in the wind and sighed as his gaze kept finding its way back to the spot where Jack had vanished from sight minutes ago.

Bunnymund's final words on subject of Jack, still lingering in the air, _'This is eating me alive.'_

'Me too…' The rabbit mumbled to himself as he absentmindedly examined the hippo-like form in the sky.

The tiny ball of fur curled up in a ball in the pile of leaves, turning his paws over to examine the fur between his pads. 'Who am I?' He said with a sigh before moving his hands away from his face quickly as if in disgust.

'Too much is going on! I wish, I wish it would all just stop…' He complained with a pouty expression buried in the leaves and other such yard waste from the meadow.

He laid there for a few minutes before noticing that the birds had stopped chirping. Alkira curiously lifted his gaze toward a nearby tree that he had noticed seemed to be a popular choir rehearsal location for the songbirds of the Warren.

Nothing.

The bunny squinted as he attempted to locate the birds in the tree's thick foliage.

_'What is going on? Where did they go?'_ He thought as he rolled back onto his feet and began to creep toward the tree in search of the missing musicians.

Once Alkira grew closer to the tree he noticed that the birds had neither left nor had they simply stopped singing. They were stopped dead in their tracks; in mid-flight, in mid-worm, in mid-chord progression, they simply were frozen for lack of better phrasing.

The little rabbit stood a few meters away from the tree, his jaw agape in stunned awe.

_'What the…?'_ He thought in bewilderment.

Looking around in surprise he noticed that the clouds had stopped rolling through the sky as well; not just that, the wind was gone, there was no movement in the air at all.

Alkira looked around in a dazed confusion and just like that he felt the wind brush against his fur and heard the birds chirping. Sensation rushed back to him at dizzying speed.

* * *

Bunnymund walked through his beautiful Warren somber as could be. He looked on his rolling meadows and bustling trees and wondered if Alkira was on to something with what he said earlier that morning. _'Did Jack lie about liking the Warren? He is a winter spirit, after all.'_ The Pooka pondered. _'Is that why he's been so on edge today?'_

A wandering egglette caught his attention as it squeaked by; tumbling over itself several times during its journey. The clumsy little thing drew a smile from Bunny. The poor things were all feet, literally. He liked his Warren; it was a magical place and if Jack Frost couldn't appreciate it then that was no skin off his nose.

The Easter Bunny frowned at the thought. Despite trying to convince himself that he didn't care what Jack thought about his Warren, he really did and the idea that he didn't like it tore him apart. His Warren was his palace, his sanctuary—his home.

While Bunny made his way back toward the mass complex of tunnels that weaved about the Warren his mind drifted to Alkira and what he had said earlier that morning, before Jack had gotten up. He recalled the conversation.

Alkira had said, 'I'm pretty sure that Jack may have a thing for you… I mean I can't say for certain mate, but he's said you're name several times in his sleep and you two act very different around each other compared to when you're with others. And I think you have a thing for him as well, mate.'

'Look, I like him. We all like him. Jack's a good kid but I'm not like that and I don't think he is either. The kid just needs a friend and I'm happy to be there for him, but we're not a thing.' Bunny had said, attempting to sound certain of himself either for Alkira's benefit or his own. He wasn't sure.

Upon reaching his garden outside the main entrance to his tunnel complex he leaned against a tree and sighed.

'Jack bloody buggery Frost'll be the death of me.' He exhaled in annoyance.

* * *

_*Notes: Sorry it's kind of short. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with it and my laptop seems to be a bit testy today…_

_-Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone who does that today :) hehe_

_-Thanks for the reads/reviews and the favorites/follows! Tell your friends ;)_

_-More to come, eventually!_


	18. Chapter 18

_*Summary of Chapter Seventeen: Alkira experiences some Sabrina the Teenage Witch-Harry Potter type shet and Bunny becomes semi-ticked off with 'Jack bloody buggery Frost', ohhhh myyyy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

The magical winds flung Jack through the air faster than he'd ever traveled before. He was on a mission to set things right with Bunnymund and Alkira; the thought of either of them being mad at him made the boy sick to his stomach and the fact that it was his fault just made that feeling even worse.

The sun was setting and the sky was getting darker. He'd spent a few hours at his clearing after Frosty left him in an attempt to utilize his time to piece together what exactly he was going to say; unfortunately, he had literally nothing formulated.

_'I'll just say I'm sorry and he'll leave it there.'_ Jack attempted to make his plan as he flew toward the Warren. _'Bunny won't press it, he's not like that. He probably doesn't care enough to press it. He's not interested in me enough to press it. He'll just accept the apology and everything will be back to normal.'_ The boy stumbled over his own thoughts; rapidly trying to rationalize what he was about to do.

'This is gonna suck…' Jack said to himself as he saw Bunnymund's Warren on the approaching horizon. _'Just stay calm. Relax.'_ He told himself.

* * *

The blue-gray Pooka stood in the kitchen portion of the subterranean section of his Warren. There was a pot of boiling liquid on the stove in front of him but he wasn't paying any mind to it. Various bits of vegetables were scattered throughout the room; carrots, potatoes, fennel, celery, and the odd leaf of cabbage. It was apparent that dinner at the Warren would be some variation of vegetable soup or stew. Then again, that's most likely what it usually was; Bunny being, well, a bunny.

The towering rabbit let out a long sigh of defeat. _'I give up…'_ He thought as he put a lid on the pot and blowing out the flame under it. Bunny hopped slowly and weakly over toward a nearby wooden chair and took a seat in it. _'I give up.'_ He thought again; but what did he give up on?

He sighed yet again and turned at his waist to examine the wooden table he was beside. The antique's grain was worn and the lacquer was chipped and dull. Running a paw against the little table he felt his eyes begin to well; he wiped them with the back of his furry hand. 'What am I supposed to do? I don't even know anymore… I, I don't know anything.'

A few moments passed before Bunny heard something from the doorway. He turned, feeling anxious, to see that it was little Alkira standing a few feet into to room. 'Hey?' The Easter Bunny said sounding more as a question than he had intended. 'What's up?'

'We've been waiting for Jack for hours; I'm not sure he's coming back today…' The little rabbit said with a frown as he rubbed his paws together in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Bunny frowned and looked back at the table next to him. 'Yeah, guess not.' He managed to choke out feeling the sadness and teary sensation moving through him. Shaking his head slightly he turned back to Alkira who was eyeing the dirt floor. 'Do uh, are you hungry? Do you want dinner?'

'Uh, no thanks mate, I think I'll just be heading to bed.'

'Yeah, I think I'll be heading off soon too…' Bunny said as he looked to the stove. _'I wonder if Jack would like my stew?'_ He thought before realizing what he was even thinking.

'Alright mate, I'll be off then. See ya tomorrow mornin'.' Alkira said as he turned to hop out of the kitchen.

'See ya.' Bunny responded absentmindedly.

* * *

The night was dark; Manny was shrouded behind a thick blanket of clouds and that made Jack feel different. Sure the Man in the Moon had vanished to take care of business on occasion before but this time it was different for the teen spirit. Although, he wasn't sure if he was feeling better about confronting Bunny or uneasy about it due to Manny's absence; he was just, different.

Landing somewhere in the Central Warren, the wintery boy ventured off in the dark in search of an entrance to the underground portion of it. Locating a tunnel opening in the wall of the Warren he entered it slowly and cautiously; despite being a Guardian for a few years and having been to the Warren on occasion he still had virtually no idea what went on in the subterranean sections of the Easter Bunny's fortress. He doubted there would be anything dangerous lurking in its depths; well, dangerous toward him anyway. But the boy was generally a cautious soul.

He entered what appeared to be a kitchen area. The smell of stew, rich with carrots, permeated every corner of the room. Walking over toward the pot on the stove the scent got stronger and stronger, if that were even possible. The boy lifted the lid and peered into the pot. The light brown broth was calm but Jack could still feel the remnants of the full heat it once held. It smelled delicious.

Placing the lid gingerly back onto the pot, Jack glanced around the dark room. The lanterns were all out but judging by the warmth of the stew the boy guessed that there were recently some makeshift chefs in the kitchen.

Exiting the kitchen, the icy child looked up and down the halls from the doorway; searching for any sign of Bunnymund. After a moment he heard tiny squeaks from deeper in the caverns of the Warren. He flew slowly down through the halls; candle light flickering against the walls as he breezed by them. Upon reaching the source of the petit squeaks he saw that it was in fact a tiny egglette marching through the halls; seemingly talking to him or herself.

'Hey there.' Jack said with a smile as he slowly drifted around to face the egglette.

It stopped where it was and squeaked in a higher pitch. It appeared to be happy to see the boy but he couldn't be certain.

'Can you show me where Bunnymund's room is little fella? I need to speak with him.'

The egglette seemed to nod to the boy as it moved its egg torso up and down eagerly.

'Great.' Jack said with a glowing, pristine smile. He felt exuberant for the first time all day and was only slightly put off by that fact.

He followed the tiny egg as it marched down the halls with a slow and steady pace; squeaking the whole way. After about twenty minutes of this progression the little thing stopped in front of a wooden door. The bedrooms and bathrooms were the only rooms in the Warren that had doors, Jack had noticed.

The egglette let out a proud squeak and gazed up toward Jack.

'This is Bunny's room?' The boy double checked as he looked down at the egglette who responded by once again shaking itself up and down. 'Thanks so much.' Jack said with another bright smile.

* * *

_*Notes: Sorry this took so long :( I've been quite busy… But anyway, I've got some ideas going so I may be able to get another chapter out tonight! Maybe._

_-Thank you all for being so patient._

_-Thanks for the reviews/reads and follows/favorites :) You're dolls._

_-More to come (either tonight or tomorrow if I get done with all my work earlierish). _


	19. Chapter 19

_*Summary of Chapter Eighteen: Jack is going to the Warren. Bunny made dinner, but no one ate it D: Then Jack showed up at the Warren but everyone was asleep except for a lone egglette who took Jack to Bunny's room! Scandalous?!_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jack watched as the little egglette waddled off down the hall to return to whatever it was doing before he had stopped it. As the egg vanished into the semi-darkness of the Warren's underground tunnels the boy turned his attention to the door in front of him. Leaning against the wall opposite the wooden door, he examined its features. The wood had been worn and dimmed with age and dirt but put off this indescribable air of peace. The grain wasn't as visible as it must have been in its younger years and yet Jack felt as if he could make them out perfectly. Perhaps it was just his tired eyes playing tricks on him? Perhaps it was a magical door? He shook his head.

Watching the door with an expression wrought with concentration and distress, Jack thought to himself, _'What am I going to say to him? This was a bad idea…'_ A few moments passed during which the winter spirit's mind as ablaze with anxious thoughts and nerve wracking scenarios. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall; he was determined to simply do what he had come to do. What exactly that was, he wasn't entirely sure anymore.

Lifting a hand to the wooden door he was astonished to find that it was warm to the touch. Surprised by this sensation he ran his hand along the smooth door and felt at ease. He had just entered a previously unknown state of peace. Jack smiled slightly and felt himself fill with confidence and certainty; things that he'd not had in him for a great while.

He pushed the door into Bunnymund's bedroom open gingerly and entered. There was a lone candle lit beside the Pooka's bed where he was seated reading a book of some sort.

'Frostbite?' Bunny said with astonishment as he straightened in his sitting position.

'Hey, sorry if I'm intruding, I had an egglette bring me here.' He said tilting back and forth; shifting from his heels to the balls of his feet.

'Uh, no of course not. C'mon in, mate.' The Easter Bunny said sounding puzzled. He watched as the boy closed the door behind him and approached the bed.

'What's up with your door?' Jack asked as he sat down at the foot of the bed on the comforter.

'What do you mean?'

'Well it's warm and, like I can't explain it. It made me, I guess, happy?' Jack answered not exactly certain what he was trying to communicate to his fellow Guardian.

'Oh, yeah it's made of joywood; their actually extinct.' Bunny frowned. 'That's why it looks so old… It is and I can't very well replace it.

Jack frowned and looked down at his lap. 'Sorry, I didn't know.'

'Don't be sorry kiddo, you didn't know.' Bunny said as he closed his book and placed it beside him on the bed. Removing his tiny reading glasses, he added, 'Actually, I think you're the only person other than me that knows about joywood anymore? They went extinct a few years after, um, well a few years after I became the last Pooka…' He trailed off.

The winter boy began to smile, he felt happy that Bunny had shared that with him but then realized that a shining smile shouldn't be the go to response for extinction. 'I'm sorry, Bunny.' Jack said again with a frown.

'Don't be sorry, Frostbite. You would have no way of knowing.' Bunny said before realizing that the boy had just called him Bunny. _'Has he ever done that before?'_ He thought. _'Maybe I'm just more on guard because he's in my room…?'_

Bunnymund's emerald eyes found their way to Jack's icy blue eyes and the two were locked on one another for a moment before Bunny realized what was going on and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. 'So uh, what's up?'

'Do you know Kylie Minogue?' Jack blurted out. 'Oh gosh! Is that racist? I'm sorry…' He frowned. _'What the hell?! Why would I ask that?'_ He chided himself. _'Maybe the door is still messing with me…'_

'What?' Bunny said with surprise. 'Why would that be racist?' He was attempting to withhold a laugh.

'Oh um, because…' He thought for a moment. 'If I say it that would confirm it's racism.' He frowned.

'No it wouldn't, just tell me mate.' Bunny smiled and jabbed the boy in the chest gently with his paw.

'Um, well because you're Australian…?'

At that the Easter Bunny couldn't help himself anymore, he burst into laughter. 'No I'm not, mate. I'm just a Pooka who spent time there.' He laughed more. 'But I know of Kylie.' He couldn't stop smiling.

The winter spirit felt like a complete moron. He covered his face trying to conceal his reddening cheeks.

'Why do you ask?' Bunny said as he moved the book over to the bedside table holding the candle.

'I uh, I like her…' He trailed off.

'Yeah, she's pretty neat.' Bunny said, still holding a smile on his face.

Jack's embarrassment began to subside; Bunny was being very cool about his awkwardness. 'She is.' His face lit up.

The blue-gray Pooka let out a chuckle, 'I would imagine that isn't exactly what you came here for?'

The boy was silent.

'Alright, well I'll ask a question now, then.' Bunny said again. 'Be honest now, mate, what do you think of my Warren? Do you really like it? And I know you're a winter spirit, so you won't hurt my feelings if you say you don't.'

Jack fumbled through his mind at what he should say; he wasn't even sure what he thought let alone what to say. 'I really do like it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…' The icy boy trailed off to a mumble.

Bunny frowned at the boy's sudden change in attitude. 'What is it?' He leaned forward, genuinely concerned.

'I uh, nothing.'

'C'mon Jack, don't shut me out again, I just want to help.'

Jack frowned and looked back toward the door; either as a way to avoid Bunny's gaze or pleading for its powers once more. 'I think I might like it more than my own home…' He answered a few moments later; his voice thick with confused tears.

Bunny felt himself sink into abyss. He felt terrible for putting Jack in that position and he was sick over it now. 'Jack… You can like both spring and winter, you know?'

Jack released a choked and wavering sigh. 'I feel like I'm letting my season down… I feel like I've insulted my home… I feel, I feel like I could never compete with the beauty you can create.'

Bunny moved over toward the winter spirit and wrapped an arm around him. Bringing him closer he said, 'I think winter is beautiful. I like both seasons.'

'It's just cold, snow and ice. It kills plants and animals.' Jack said attempting to break Bunny's embrace. 'You shouldn't like it.'

'Jack,' Bunnymund started, refusing to relinquish the boy another time. 'You don't kill plants they go into hibernation and the animals migrate and hibernate as well. You create pristine beauty; works of art that could never be replicated by any other seasonal spirit.' He paused as the boy stopped squirming.

'It's not the same as spring…' Jack said.

'No, but it's the same concept. Each season is just as beautiful as the others, but in different ways, mate. You'll see it one day and I'm happy to help show you if you want?' He held the wintery boy in his arms for a moment before releasing him from his grip.

Despite being able to get away from the Pooka, Jack didn't have it in him to do so. Bunny had made him feel better and after a few days of being so worked up over silly things the boy was tired.

'Can I ask another question?' Bunnymund asked to which the boy responded with a faint nod of his head. 'Is anything else bothering you?'

A moment of silence swept over the two. Jack wasn't sure what the answer was; he was just as in the dark as Bunny. 'I don't know.' He mumbled.

'Well if you ever need to talk, you're not alone, mate. You've got the other Guardians and I all the time. We're a family.' Bunny said rewrapping his arms around the boy. 'I'm always going to be here for you.'

A few moments passed as the two of them mulled over what Bunnymund had just said; after which, Jack twisted around to face the Easter Bunny, a concerned look on his face.

'Are you still upset about '68?' He asked with half a frown.

'What? No, of course not?' Bunny said with a puzzled expression and tone. 'Why would you think that?'

'I don't know… Just worried about it I guess…' Jack said with nervous uncertainty. 'You know it was just a joke right? And like, I'd never do that again now that I know you, right?'

'Yeah I know, Frostbite.' Bunny confirmed with an eyebrow raised. 'Where's this coming from?'

'Just something I thought of earlier today, I guess…'

Bunny frowned, 'Jack, no one could ever stay mad at you for anything… You're a good kid.'

Jack wiped the back of his hand against his wet eyes and returned himself to the Easter Bunny's embrace. 'Thanks for thinking so…'

'I know so, mate. I know so.'

* * *

_*Notes: Here it is. They've made up and, I would like to think, are closer than ever. _

_-I love Kylie Minogue and have been planning on this cameo appearance since I started this story ;)_

_-Also, shout-out to 'Rubypearl', it's not even a thing :) It's everyone's reviews and favorites and follows and such that drive me to write more!_

_-More to follow, though at this point I think I may be at a loss for ideas of where to take the Bunny x Jack relationship (I'm not sure if I want this all… well, lemony :/ ). I already have a plan for Alkira but if you have ideas you could let me know about that too!_

_-Ideas? Message or review ;)_


	20. Chapter 20 -- Milestone(s)

_*Summary of Chapter Nineteen: Jack and Bunny had some one-on-one time and cleared the air of most, if not all, of Jack's inner struggles of the moment. Where will this take them and the story?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

**_It's a milestone!_**

'Are you still upset about '68?' He asked with half a frown.

'What? No, of course not?' Bunny said with a puzzled expression and tone. 'Why would you think that?'

'I don't know… Just worried about it I guess…' Jack said with nervous uncertainty. 'You know it was just a joke right? And like, I'd never do that again now that I know you, right?'

'Yeah I know, Frostbite.' Bunny confirmed with an eyebrow raised. 'Where's this coming from?'

'Just something I thought of earlier today, I guess…'

Bunny frowned, 'Jack, no one could ever stay mad at you for anything… You're a good kid.'

Jack wiped the back of his hand against his wet eyes and returned himself to the Easter Bunny's embrace. 'Thanks for thinking so…'

'I know so, mate. I know so.'

Jack sighed; wearily of the emotional barrage he'd been enduring for the past few days. The struggle had just peaked and then ended in a conversation that couldn't have lasted more than twenty awkward minutes and yet the boy felt so much relief and love that he couldn't even formulate thoughts let alone speak at that point.

Bunny returned the sigh as if to say he understood. Jack couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around the Pooka's blue-gray waist. 'You're too much, Bunny.' He said as he looked up toward those gleaming emerald eyes. They were wide with wonder.

Before the Easter Bunny had time to process an answer and vocalize it, Jack lifted himself up and pressed his pursed lips against a stunned Bunnymund's mouth.

The shocked Pooka responded the only way he could think to. He kissed back.

Jack's mind was swimming; his body went limp in response to the returned kiss. Bunny appeared to feel the same way. They were in sensory overload.

Their moment broke. _'What am I doing?'_ Jack thought as he peered into those gorgeous emerald eyes gazing back into his own ice blue eyes. Emerald and blue communicated in silent observation for a moment before Bunny spoke up; his eyes never leaving Jack's.

'It's late.'

* * *

Alkira lay in his little makeshift bed rubbing his furry belly, staring at the ceiling. 'Poor Jack.' He mumbled as he sat up. 'Poor Bunny… Poor me! Gosh, we're a sorry bunch.' He said thinking about the three of them and their various problems; perceived and actual. 'A pouty teen, a lonely Pooka and an amnesia stricken rodent…'

It had to be at least one in the morning maybe even two? And yet, the little critter could not get himself to fall asleep. His mind was swirling with scenarios regarding Jack, Bunny, Jack and Bunny, and where exactly he himself fit into any or all of them.

He looked around the dark room; the sound of a ticking clock his only companion. After a moment of silent pondering, the little rabbit hopped over to the bedside table and brought a candle back over to his dresser-bed. Lighting the candle he watched the glow of the flickering light dance against the dark brown dirty walls of the guestroom.

_'What could I possibly say to Jack when he comes back? If he comes back…'_ That was a depressing thought. _If_. It made his heart sink into his stomach; it hurt.

'He will come back.' Alkira said out loud as if to convince himself. 'I know he will.'

_'He and that Pooka are too awkward to be kept apart for long.'_ The thought evoked a rather loud and unexpected laugh from his lips. 'Thank god no one's 'ere!' He exclaimed with continued laughter, 'They'd think I were bonkers.' He said to the candle. 'Quirky old coot.'

_'Wait, what did I just say? I don't even know what that bloody means?! What's going on?' _He thought with some nervousness. But then he realized the candle was no longer flickering; though the room was still filled with its light.

Turning his gaze toward the candle his jaw dropped open. The flame was still, as if frozen in place. At that moment he also realized that the clock was no longer ticking. 'Oh not this again!' Alkira exclaimed with irritation bordering on furious.

As those final words left his lips the clock's tick-tock resumed and the flame danced once more. How long had time been out of sync? This couldn't be necessarily a good thing…

'A pouty teen, a lonely Pooka and an amnesia stricken rodent who can apparently manipulate time, _fan-fucking-tastic_… We should all just join a bloody buggery circus.' The little rabbit exhaled with frustration.

* * *

Groggily following Bunny back to his guest room, Jack thought to himself, _'Why did I do that? What was I thinking?!'_

'Almost there Frostbite.' The Pooka turned his head to address the winter spirit behind him and said softly.

_'At least he's not being a jerk or something... I guess...' _Jack attempted to soothe his weary mind.

As they got out of the deeper parts of the subterranean portion of the Warren and more towards the surface Jack began to regain his sense of direction within the tunnel system. While dirt walls generally look too similar to know one from the other Jack felt as if he knew his way back to his room at this point; perhaps even back to Bunnymund's room?

'Here we are.' Bunny said as he turned to face his guest with a smile.

'Thanks.' Jack returned the smile, his bright white teeth shining in the dim light. 'It probably would have taken me hours to find my way back alone. Especially since I'm so tired…'

Bunny chuckled, 'It's not a problem, mate. Happy to see you back.'

Jack smiled as he brushed past the large blue-gray rabbit and gently pushed his door open. As he turned to thank Bunnymund once more and see him off down the hall he noticed the bunny step up closer to him.

'Jack, I'm glad you came back to the Warren tonight.' He said, sounding very serious.

The pale teen blushed and looked down at the two sets of feet below them. 'Thanks Bunny, I'm glad I did too. I'm, I'm glad we got a chance to talk too.' He looked up; brushing the hair out of his face revealing still beet red cheeks. Bunny was smiling at him.

'Me too.' The Pooka agreed. 'Alright, I'll let you get to bed, mate. You look like a mess.' He joked as he took a step back to allow for the door to close.

The wintery boy watched the Easter Bunny do the strange hop-walk he had a tendency to partake in. Once he disappeared down the dark halls the boy closed the door. Leaning against the worn door he sighed and said, 'I am a mess.'

To Jack's surprise his out loud thought received a response.

'Boy I'll say.' Alkira said.

Jack jumped up away from the door his eyes wide with nervous caution. 'Alkira? I thought you'd be asleep?'

'I was, but I'm a light sleeper. That's not important right now, though.' The little rabbit said as he watched Jack's silhouette move uncomfortably around the doorway.

'Well, I'm really tired, honestly. So could we hold off on the interrogation until tomorrow morning?'

'Uh, uh.' Alkira said as he lit a candle near his makeshift bed on the little dresser. 'I want to talk to you, mate.' Sensing the boys anxiety, he added, 'You don't have to say anything back if you don't want to, you can just listen.'

After a moment of silent contemplation the boy nodded as he sat on the edge of his own bed.

The little brownish rabbit cleared his throat and squeaked out, 'Alright, Bunny probably already told ya this but we were really just worried about and that's why we were talking about ya before ya started eavesdropping.' He joked lightly. 'Mate, he said that you and the others are like a family. You don't have to be alone all the time. That's not who you are anymore.'

'I know…' Jack said quietly.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I am now. But I can't say that able to accept it yet… I've been alone for so long…' He said weakly; either from fatigue or the topic.

'I know. And it'll most likely take time to get used to, but you're kiddin' yerself if ya think they're not gonna pester ya if they think yer acting funny, mate.' Alkira added. 'Same goes for me, ya know.'

The winter spirit put out a faint smile and let out a brief chuckle. 'Apparently.' He stuck out his tongue at the little rabbit. 'Is that all you wanted to talk about? I really am tired…'

'Well, if ya don't mind I'd sort of appreciate being let into the Bunny-Jack loop…'

Jack shot Alkira half a frown. 'What do you mean?' He was genuinely confused.

'Bloody 'ell, mate. What's goin' on with you two?' He blurted out.

The boy's eyes grew wide at the question and undertones of accusation. 'I um, I really, I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly.' He stammered.

'Mmhmm.' Alkira sounded annoyed with the _honesty_ that seemed to float about the three of them. 'Kid, just tell me.'

Jack looked away from the little rabbit; toward the door, then down to his feet. Relinquishing a defeated sigh, he said, 'I'm not sure…'

Alkira perked up, _'Finally!'_

'I mean, you said it yourself, we're like a family…?' Jack said shaking his head. 'But, I don't know, we…' He trailed off.

'C'mon mate.'

'We,' the winter spirit swallowed hard, 'we kissed.'

'When?!' Alkira exclaimed, trying to hide his own excitement over the confession and yet failing miserably.

Jack raised his gaze to the brown-gray rabbit with sorrowful eyes. 'Just a little bit ago… I don't know what's going on anymore.'

The rabbit rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the boy returned his line of vision to the floor below him.

'Jack,' Alkira began, 'he probably doesn't either, mate.'

'That's reassuring…' Jack said with a roll of his damp eyes; releasing a few tears to hit the dirt floor at his bare feet.

An awkward silence filled the room before Alkira spoke up again. 'Look mate, I think you need to think about everything that happened leading up to it and figure out if it's what you want and figure out exactly what you want out of whatever it is you want to happen next.' He offered. 'And, like I said before, I'm right here if you need someone to talk to.'

Another bout of silence filled the room before Jack got up and blew out the candle by Alkira. 'Thanks, but I'm going to bed now.'

Alkira watched the boy crawl into his bed and held his gaze on the teens back for a few moments; wondering if he could or even should say anything else.

'Goodnight Jack.' He said as he returned to his own bed.

* * *

_*Notes: It's a milestone in more ways than one I suppose ;) It's the twentieth chapter; the Jack and Bunny and Jack and Alkira relationships have all entered into new stanges (more or less) and this is my third longest chapter! Hooray us! Or me rather, I suppose it would be. ;)_

_-I appreciate everyone's concerns/comments regarding everything and anything for this story but I'll make two comments of my own: _

_a) It's not necessarily bestiality because they're well fake, and I'm not too keen on making this M rated. But if you have your qualms I respect that and suggest you just picture Bunny as Hugh Jackman. _

_b) I'm writing this for fun and I do usually go back and check through my chapters but in all honesty, I am not an English major and being that English is the most random and unstructured language system that I know of I don't really mind grammar rules in my own stories or others stories, for that matter. However, were this a paper for school, clearly I would be handling it differently. _

_-Thanks again for all the comments and such, they keep me going :)_

_-More to follow!_


	21. Chapter 21

_*Summary of Chapter Twenty: The Jack and Bunny and Jack and Alkira relationships have all entered into new stages (more or less): Jack and Bunny haven't expressed any feelings toward one another verbally but there is clearly something there, some spark; Jack and Alkira have entered into a more trusting/talky relationship, perhaps we'll see a real/more advanced form of friendship bud out of that one moment? One can only hope._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One **

Just as the elves were finishing lighting the lanterns of Nicholas St. North's workshop, where he had fallen asleep the night before, a group of yetis burst through the doors with a disturbing cacophony of low yelps and grumbling shouts. The sudden entrance of the eight or nine feet tall snow-beasts startled the elves, who proceeded to drop their tiny torches into North's white mane.

The large Guardian jumped up from his desk, sending his chair through the window just behind him. Flailing his arms across the back of his now-lit hair he shouted a series of Russian profanities. 'Can't a man sleep in own workshop without fear for beard and hair?!' He exclaimed in annoyance while the yetis continued to gain his audience – ignoring the elves threats and shaking fists.

Once the room's chaos had mostly subsided North turned to his yeti wakeup call. 'What is it you want?!' He shouted with hands thrown over his head.

The servants of the north all began wailing in anxious agitation once more; some simply waving their arms, some pointing out to the main workshop.

The giant man sighed and stepped out to the workshop, pushing past his yetis. His jaw fell slightly followed by a furrowed brow. 'Why was I not called earlier?' He asked rhetorically, his tone thick with frustration.

'Manny!' North called out as he stepped into the Man in the Moons line of sight. 'It has been long time my friend! Tell me, what brings you to Santoff Claussen?!' He boomed.

'I'm afraid I only bring unsettling news this time, North…' The mysterious voice that only North could hear called out.

'Is there any other kind you know?' North joked with a light shake of his big belly.

Ignoring the jeer, Manny replied. 'I've lost track of Saros and I fear Pitch's involvement.'

'Pitch is deposed, Manny. You know this?'

'You cannot expect him to stay down, North. You know better.'

The Guardian of Wonder frowned at his own childishness. 'Right as always…' He mumbled.

'My instruments have picked up minor fluctuations and I need you to double check them immediately. We need to locate the epicenter for I believe that is where we will find Saros.' The voice paused as North stroked his beard and nodded thoughtfully. 'We'll need to have one of the other old Guardians do the same.'

'I will send messenger elf to Tooth Palace right away.' North nodded as he quickly turned to the group of elves kicking at the yetis feet a few meters away from Manny's beam of light. 'You three! Take message to Tooth.' He ordered as he snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment from his office flew out to the trio.

'North.' Manny called to get his friends attention once more. 'This is of the utmost importance…'

'Of course, Manny.' The old Russian said with a salute as the beam of light faded away, the morning mood slipping away beyond the horizon.

* * *

_Notes: Who could Saros be?_

_-I'm so sorry for the long delay and extra sorry for making wait for such a short chapter :(_

_-I will try my very best to get another chapter out tomorrow evening! _

_-Feel free to leave reviews and such._


	22. Chapter 22

_Summary of Chapter Twenty One: North had a rather rude wakeup call only to receive an unhappy Manny and a task of the 'utmost importance'._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Jack was lying in the guest bed, his back toward the inquisitively annoying Alkira.

'Goodnight Jack.' Alkira sounded from across the room; his squeaky Australian accent bouncing through the air with caution.

The winter spirit said nothing and could feel the rabbit's eyes borrowing into him and shrunk. The last words of their uncomfortable conversation hung in the air like a foul smell. If only Jack could prevent himself from analyzing the past few hours. If only he could feel content with himself and the fact that the three of them—Bunny, Alkira and Jack—seemed to all be getting along. He frowned.

_'Why did I kiss him?'_ Jack thought to himself while tears began to fill his tired eyes. _'Why did he kiss me back?'_

Those were the boy's final thoughts before slipping into an uncomfortably restless sleep.

* * *

Alkira was sitting up in his makeshift bed in a dresser drawer. His mind wandered from the awkward angst between Bunnymund and Jack to his own problems.

Wondering what time it was the little rabbit felt that it was about seven in the morning. Glancing at the face of the clock he was somewhat surprised to find that his assumption was near-dead on. It read ten to seven.

'You awake, Alkira?' Jack's groggy voice called out from across the room.

The bunny jumped slightly in his bed. 'Yes.' He answered clearing his throat. 'What are you doing up so early?'

'I wasn't really sleeping too well anyway…' Jack started, 'Hey, what happened to your accent?'

'What?' Alkira asked with a quizzical expression.

The pale teen lit a candle beside his bed and pointed a suspicious finger at the rabbit. 'Your accent, what happened to it?'

The little rabbit looked around in a very confused manner. 'I…?' He started but couldn't finish as he didn't know what he would have said.

'Your Australian accent, Alkira…?'

'I don't know?'

'That doesn't make any sense…' Jack said more to himself. 'Accents don't just come and go by their own freewill.' He furrowed his brow.

'Apparently they do…' Alkira mumbled.

The two were silent.

_'I don't like this.'_ Jack thought to himself. 'We may want to see Bunny or North or something.'

'I hardly think that's necessary?' Alkira answered in a sort of questioning tone, worry beginning to become apparent in his voice.

'Well what if it has something to do with your amnesia or something? What if you're losing more of your identity?' Jack suggested.

The rabbit thought for a silent moment. 'That's a good point. Should we hunt down Bunny?'

'Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.' Jack said, 'We can see what he thinks about this and what we should do.'

'Alright.' Alkira answered numbly.

Jack frowned, sensing the discouraging worry in his friend's voice. 'It's alright. It's probably nothing significant or wrong or anything.'

Alkira forced a smile and extended his front paws to climb up Jack's outstretched hand as he approached the bunny's tiny bed.

* * *

_Notes: Sorry it's kind of short once more… I may be able to get another chapter out tonight but this one was sort of rushed…_

_-Also, on a completely unrelated note: WE HAVE A POPE!_

_-I'm not religious in the least but I find the whole system quite fascinating. _

_-And on a side note: I know rabbits are not rodents :P when that comes up it's as a joke. _

_-Reviews are appreciated :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Two: Well in Chapter Twenty One, North was given a very important assignment by Manny and in this last chapter Jack realized that Alkira had mysteriously lost his accent :O So the two roommates set off to find the fabulously Australian Bunnymund._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Tooth was just finishing putting away the last of the teeth away that she had collected the night before. She patted the small metal container belonging to little John McIntyre and smiled thinking to herself, '_His last baby tooth…'_

While in a nostalgic trance she was interrupted by a small band of North's elves that had popped out of one of the snow globe portals the Guardian of Wonder had created ages ago. The large, hummingbird-like tooth fairy jumped up a few feet into the air; her wings picking up speed slightly.

'What on this toothy Earth?' She exclaimed as the elves fumbled and fought over one another. 'Boys, boys, boys! Please.' She command in her soft, nurturing tone.

The group of elves ceased their fighting and stood at attention—as if they had forgotten why they had been sent to the Tooth Palace. 'Now, what is it I can do for you boys?' Tooth cooed.

A few seconds passed as the elves glanced up and down their line at each other. Tooth began to grow slightly irritated and illustrated this by tapping her foot in the air, eyelevel to the elves. The group congregated in a huddle and jabbered on for a moment before pushing out one unlucky elf to face Tooth alone.

'What is it little fella?'

He pulled a large, crumpled up roll of parchment out from behind his back and presented it to the tooth fairy in an ashamed fashion.

Tooth smiled and took the scroll gingerly. Breaking the wax seal with North's insignia branded into it she began to read her fellow Guardians message. 'Oh my.' She let out in a quiet sigh. 'Baby Tooth, watch these elves like a hawk… Don't let them out of your sight.' Tooth whispered to her aid and best friend as the two of them uncomfortably watched the elves smacking one another.

With that Tooth buzzed off into the depths of her Palace. Nearly an hour had passed before she had returned from the mysterious innards of her home with a frantic look on her face. 'We should probably get to Santoff Claussen as soon as possible,' she directed to the elves at her feet, 'do you have another snow globe?' She said with a distant tone.

The elves stopped beating each other and chasing Baby Tooth around the foyer of the Palace just long enough to nod eagerly in response to Tooth's request. While the others resumed their previous acts of dissidence, one of them reached into the magical bag it carried around and pulled it out, nearly dropping it twice in the process. Tooth quickly moved to unburden the little elf and set the snow globe to the North Pole and let it go. She ushered the elves out of her Tooth Palace and back to North's workshop before she set herself through followed by an overly zealous Baby Tooth.

* * *

Jack walked slowly through the tunnels of the Warren as Alkira had insisted he walked himself during their search for Bunnymund.

'Are you sure you don't want me to carry you? We don't even know where Bunny is—this could take hours.' Jack asked more for himself.

'I'm sure. Walking is one of the few things I know how to do anymore.' Alkira laughed seemingly unaware of Jack's slight annoyance with the slowness of their pace.

'Alright.'

The duo walked through the tunnels only stopping every now and then to ask a passing group of egglettes where they last knew Bunny to be. Unfortunately, none of the egglettes had a consensus; some said up in the fields, some said in the command room and some completely ignored them.

'So uh… Jack, about that earlier offer you made?' After searching for about an hour Alkira finally agreed to Jack's previous offer to carry the little rabbit.

Jack laughed. 'Sure thing, Alkira.' The boy said as he knelt down to allow the brownish bunny to hop into his open palms.

'Thanks.' Alkira smiled up at his now-chauffer.

'No problem.' Jack grinned before changing the subject. 'Bunny doesn't seem to be anywhere in the tunnels… Should we try up in the fields?' He sighed.

'If you want. You're the one doing the footwork now.' Alkira jeered as he jokingly reclined in Jack's hands.

Jack laughed before answering himself, 'Yeah, I guess we'll head up topside. We need some Vitamin D anyway.' He laughed again.

A short while of walking followed with some idle chit chat before Alkira couldn't contain himself any longer.

'Jack,' he started a bit uneasy, 'about last night…'

The pale winter spirit let out a shaky sigh. He knew this conversation would come up sooner or later… '_Why did I have to kiss Bunny…? Why did I even tell Alkira…? Nosy fool.'_

'Mind if we talk about what led up to whatever happened between the two of you?' Alkira asked as tenderly as he could manage.

'I honestly could not tell you even if I wanted to…' Jack spat out in fearful agitation.

'Okay.' Alkira said unwilling to pursue the topic further while the boy was apparently attempting to work it out himself.

The pale boy furrowed his brow in confusion. '_Is that it? Nothing else from the talkative rodent?'_ He sighed and fluttered his eyelashes in frustration; his icy-blue eyes flashing and glimmering in the process.

'I just don't get it…' Jack blurted out.

Alkira was unsure if he should respond as he couldn't tell if the comment was directed at him or not. So the brown-gray bunny stayed silent.

'I don't understand what possessed me to do it… I don't know what has caused me to be such a problem child lately—such an angst ridden teen. It's driving me crazy!' He complained through gritted teeth.

'Well, it's possible that you'll never know…' Alkira offered trying to be honest. 'But I don't think it matters why, you know? It happened and you can't really change it and plus, you are a teenager and I think angst generally comes with that property.' He smiled up at the boy.

'But I don't want it.' Jack pouted. 'I just want to be… I don't want to have to worry about losing control of myself like that… I don't want to constantly have my guard up!' He let out an exacerbated sigh.

Alkira nuzzled himself into Jack's palm in an attempt to comfort the Guardian of Joy. 'It's okay. You don't have to be on guard.'

'But I can't let something like that happen again…'

'Bunny wasn't upset or panicked by it was he? He understood, right?'

'I don't know… I don't think so? It doesn't matter. I won't let it happen again.' Jack said in a tone of finality.

The little rabbit sighed, 'Don't do that to yourself… It will destroy you.'

The boy didn't answer or even acknowledge Alkira's concerns; he simply kept on their journey in search of Bunnymund.

After another five minutes or so the pair came to the vast expanse of the Warren's fields and in about another twenty minutes they found their Easter Bunny painting some new egglettes.

He hadn't noticed their approach; his face was strained with concentration.

'Bunny!' Alkira called out from Jack's cupped hands.

The large Pooka perked up and twitched his nose at the unfamiliar accent. 'What?'

'Hey Kangaroo, we may have a bit of an issue.' Jack said coyly. 'Alkira seems to have lost his accent.'

'What?' Bunny echoed himself in confusion. 'Is that even possible?'

'Apparently…' Alkira mumbled as he had earlier that morning.

'Do you think we should go see North? ' Jack asked.

Bunnymund pondered their options for a moment in silent thought. 'I think that would probably be out best chance at figuring out what exactly is going on…' He said as he lifted himself of the small rock he was seated on. The Pooka rose to a height of about eight feet, that is a full three feet or so taller than Jack.

As Bunny approached the two Jack could feel himself grow visibly uneasy. He felt as if he'd shrunk down to Alkira's size in the presence of the blue-gray Pooka. 'A-alright,' Jack began and cleared his throat, 'let's get going… Unless you think you should stay here to get things ready for Easter?'

'No, I have time.' Bunny said with a smile. 'Let's head to the tunnels to the North Pole.' He offered as he turned on his heels and hop-skipped off toward the transport-tunnel system of the Warren.

Jack shuddered as he watched him hop off.

Alkira lightly nipped the boy's finger. 'Get a grip Jack. Remember you're trying to control yourself.' He half-joked as the boy scoffed at him.

* * *

Tooth fluttered through the portal onto the main floor of North's workshop while the band of elves that had been sent for her fell out of the portal, scattered and strewn about the floor under Tooth's feet.

'North?' She called out daintily as she floated about the workshop in search of her friend. 'North where are you?'

The jolly Russian stepped to the railing of the upper level and shouted down to the main floor where the tooth fairy was. 'Tooth, up here! Test should finish soon.' He boomed.

She zipped up to the third floor where North housed his own delicate instruments that the older guardians all had in their places of operation and headquarters. 'Here are mine.' She said holding out her hand with a small chip in it.

'Excellent! We must wait until machine dings.' He said gesturing toward the large globe at the center of the room.

Tooth only nodded as she floated about rubbing her hands together in a worried manner.

'I hope Manny's just mistaken…'

North turned to face his friend, 'You know he is not.' He said disappointedly.

She sighed, 'I know but I wish he were. My poor heart can't take any more problems, especially so close to the end of the year…'

'I understand.' North said, the quietest he's ever been it seemed.

* * *

_Notes: Tooth and North are running tests and Jack+Bunny+Alkira are off to the North Pole._

_-Who else is having Corn Beef for St. Patty's Day? Hehe_

_-I may be able to get some more out tomorrow before my group meets for a class I'm in (but idk)._

_-Thanks for sticking with me everyone :) You're dolls!_

_-Feel free to follow/favorite/review or otherwise._


	24. Chapter 24

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Three: Tooth and North are busy running tests for Manny and Alkira has lost his accent :O Jack and Bunny are unfortunately back to their same old awkward selves around one another and The three of them are off to see the Wizard of Oz! – or at least off to see North._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

'I hope Manny's just mistaken…'

North turned to face his friend, 'You know he is not.' He said disappointedly.

She sighed, 'I know but I wish he were. My poor heart can't take any more problems, especially so close to the end of the year…'

'I understand.' North said the quietest he's ever been it seemed. The large man raised a hand and placed it on Tooth's weary shoulder. 'We shall get it all worked out.' He consoled.

'Well we better do it quickly the, we don't have much time.' Tooth muttered in a brooding tone before fluttering up a few feet at the startling buzzing and chiming coming from the massive globe-like machine. 'Why is yours so loud?' She mumbled more rhetorically.

'It is old.' North laughed as he stepped up to the machine to examine the data that had been produced onto the small chip. He carefully placed Tooth's own data chip beside his own in the machine. 'Now we wait.'

'How long?' Tooth asked anxiously.

'Not too long, I think.'

A few moments of idle chit chat passed over the two before Tooth lost her ability to contain her worry. 'North, what will we do if this interferes with Christmas? Or what if we're too late? What if we fail Manny and all the kids?!' She shrieked.

'We deal with crisis often, Tooth. We know what to do.' The wise and collected Guardian said. 'We will not fail Manny or children as long as we breathe.' He offered proudly.

The Tooth Fairy frowned. 'But we've never faced a crisis of this magnitude.'

'Potential crisis of varying magnitude, I would say.' North smiled in jest.

Tooth gave a weak smile. 'I'm just so worried about what could happen or what has already happened… That's a terrifying prospect—what has _already_ happened.' She shuddered.

North frowned, unsure of what he could say to ease his friend; fortunately for him, he did not have to. The machines began to buzz and chime once more, earning the attention of the resident Guardians. North got up from his seat near the fireplace followed by a very nervous Tooth Fairy.

The Guardian of Wonder examined the data from his own machines with the data gathered from Manny and Tooth. His eyes widened.

'Is that…?' Tooth started before dropping off.

'It is.' North said solemnly.

'What does it mean?' The hummingbird-like creature cooed with a tone wrought with fear of the possible answers.

'It means we should get Manny.' North said, fully aware of his own inability to comprehend all the minute details, intricacies and nuances of the instruments Man in the Moon had gifted to his Guardians.

* * *

Jack couldn't help himself. He repeatedly found his gaze drifting back to the Easter Bunny as their trio moved through the Warren toward the transport tunnels.

'Just a bit farther.' Bunnymund called back to the winter spirit and the little rabbit.

'Never really realized how big the Warren was until I had to trek it.' Alkira laughed.

'Yeah, it's pretty big.' Bunny admitted. 'But then again so are the other Guardian fortresses.'

Alkira shrugged to himself. 'Wouldn't know.'

As they approached the complex of transport tunnels Bunny turn his attention to the unusually quiet teen behind him. 'So when did ya notice Alkira's accent was gone, Jack?' He inquired.

'Huh?' Jack forced himself to snap out of his Bunnymund-focused trance. 'Oh, first thing this morning actually.'

'Hmm,' Bunny thought, 'I wonder what caused it? It's very interestin'.'

'I suppose it is.' Jack's thoughts began to fade back into obscurity.

'Anyway, we're 'ere.' The blue-gray Pooka said gesturing toward an unmarked tunnel.

'Uh, how exactly do you know this is the right one?' Alkira questioned.

'Pft, I think I'd know where my own tunnels go.' The slightly offended Easter Bunny scoffed. 'Now go on, I'm right behind you.'

Jack released a faint smile from his lips before forcing it away. The boy took a step into the tunnel and was zipped through the dark, dirty tunnel and shot out through the other end. Landing in a large pile of frozen snow he couldn't help himself but to begin making snow angels.

'Gosh I missed this weather.' He said with a wide grin on his face. He continued for a moment while waiting for Bunnymund to come through but he was forced to cease his playing when a kicking began to hit him in the back.

'Oompf! What the?' He said with a curious annoyance. 'Oh gosh, sorry Alkira!' The boy shouted as he dug the shaking rabbit out of the snow beneath him.

'Let's j-j-just get ins-s-s-side…' Alkira shivered out.

As Jack was getting up from his knees with Alkira wrapped in his hoodie, Bunnymund popped out from the tunnel. 'Sorry mates, last minute emergency with a couple of egglettes fightin'…'

Jack busted out laughing at the mental image of egglettes fighting. 'But they're so cute!'

'They're feisty little buggas!' Bunny exclaimed waving around a finger with a bandage on in where he had apparently been bit.

Jack continued with his laughing fit as the trio made their way up the icy mountain of snow toward the main entrance of Santoff Claussen.

* * *

_Notes: I don't really have much to say… Haha_

_-I had to put this one out quickly as I have a presentation to make :( So if there are errors I apologize – I fixed what I saw as I read through quickly at the end._

_- A big ol' family reunion is in store – and by that I mean a BIG OL' REUNION._


	25. Chapter 25

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Four: North and Tooth got some new info that has them seemingly worried. They're now waiting for Manny to return and assess their information. Jack, Bunny and Alkira have arrived at the North Pole and are making their way to the Workshop. A big ol' family reunion is in store._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Not even five minutes had passed since North and Tooth had sent off a moonbeam beacon to attract the Man in the Moon and already Manny's pale moonlight was piercing through the opening in Santoff Claussen's workshop's ceiling. The room was silent at first while the two Guardians allowed their employer and friend time to examine the test results.

'This is as I feared…' Manny spoke silently to North and Tooth. 'We must begin a search immediately.'

Tooth shuttered and wiped a tear from her eye.

'And I feel as if I shouldn't have to say this, but I will; this takes precedence over everything. Even Christmas, North.' Manny told his oldest Guardian with solemnness.

'Yes, of course. Understood.' North said with professionalism despite his true feelings and fears. Without Christmas the children would stop believing in him and he would cease to exist… But he knew that this problem needed all the Guardians.

Tooth covertly glanced to her companion with astonishment; she could tell North was tremendously hurt by Manny's command. The Guardian of Wonder wasn't one for pride but he _was_ Manny's first Guardian and that made him feel special and important. To be told that he would need to take back seat to someone who wasn't even technically a Guardian had to be a slap in the face.

'Tooth, you must rally your fairies and set them out to search for Saros. Leave no stone unturned.'

'I'll send Baby Tooth back to the Palace now, Manny.' She said as she turned and nodded to the eavesdropping aid who swiftly flew off toward the Palace.

'And you?' North asked the Man in the Moon curiously.

'I will go to Pitch.'

North's eyes widened and Tooth gasped as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

'Manny you can't!' The Guardian of Memories shouted. 'He can't be trusted!'

Manny ignored Tooth's pleas and began to drift away from the North Pole. 'Go now, we must find Saros before the New Year.'

* * *

As they entered the workshop of Santoff Claussen Alkira jumped down from Jack's hoodie and ran off toward the nearest fireplace. Bunnymund laughed as the shivering bunny hopped and slid across the hardwood floors.

Jack couldn't help but smile as well; though he was still a bit shaken up and reserved – especially in Bunny's presence.

Bunny turned to face the winter spirit. 'Jack, are you alright? You 'aven't said more than a few words the entire time we getting' 'ere?'

Jack swallowed hard, 'Yeah, I'm fine… Tired.'

'Didn't sleep well?'

Bunny knew all too well Jack didn't get much sleep last night. He felt his cheeks growing hot. He was blushing. 'Not really.' The pale teen looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Sorry, Frostbite.' Bunny frowned unsure of what else he could say or do whilst feeling the bit of hostility eradiating from the boy beside him. 'I-' He started as a band of North's elves approached the two and began pulling Bunny's fur and Jack's pant legs and gesturing for them to follow them to the second floor.

Bunnymund sighed and called over to the reclining little rabbit, 'C'mon Alkira.'

The three followed the elves up the staircase to the command center or Santoff Claussen and saw Tooth and North standing in Manny's fading light. Both were visibly upset.

As the last of the moon's pale light left the workshop, Bunnymund tugged at Jack's hoodie for the boy to follow.

'What's goin' on 'ere?' Bunnymund questioned the two other Guardians who jumped at the sound of his unexpected voice.

'Oh Bunny!' Tooth shouted as she quickly zoomed through the air to Jack and Bunnymund. 'It's terrible! It's absolutely awful! And Manny is doing something so stupid and he is being rude to North and, and, and… And it's just the worst thing that could happen right now! And-'

North cut her off, 'We have work to do, friends.'

Jack fumbled through his mind trying to block out his previous thoughts of Bunny and Alkira and the drama that he seems to cause whenever he's left to his own devices and focus on what Tooth apparently thought was so bad. 'What is even going on?' He said in irritation.

Toothiana frowned, 'Haven't you heard a thing I've said?'

'I think that might be the problem, Tooth.' Bunny placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled jokingly.

'Manny says that Saros is missing and fears Pitch may be responsible.' North said with a stern expression. 'He is going to confront the Nightmare King.'

'And he's forcing North to forget about Christmas until Saros is found!' Tooth shouted, clearly unable to contain her frustration over that detail any longer.

Bunny and Jack were both speechless.

'It's not bad as Tooth makes it.' North said. 'We all focus on finding Saros and we'll have time to take care of things before Christmas… Manny knows what he's doing.' North said softly and slowly as if to convince himself.

Jack's face scrunched. He knew what it was like to not be believed in and wouldn't wish it on anyone – not even Pitch and especially not North.

'What's the plan, mates?' Bunnymund questioned.

North gestured for an elf and as it approached he instructed it to summon Sandy. 'We must find Saros. It is only priority.'

Bunny nodded.

'Who is Saros? And what about Alkira? He's lost his accent.' Jack said echoing Alkira's own concerns.

The Tooth Fairy's eyes grew wide, 'You don't know Saros?! How could we have not introduced you to him? He was the first person Manny ever made immortal!'

'Wait, what? I thought North was the first person?'

The Guardian of Wonder shook his head, 'I was first Guardian. Saros was first Immortal.'

'So, this Saros isn't a Guardian, then?' Jack was still very confused.

Just then a snow globe portal sprang open beside the group and Sandy and the elves popped out from it. The Guardian of Dreams floated above the elves writhing on the floor and formed a question mark out of sand over his head.

'I'll explain the Saros story ta Jack and Alkira, you two get Sandy up ta speed.' Bunny instructed to North and Tooth as they nodded.

'C'mon, blokes.' Bunny said as he guided them away from the command center.

'Can we sit by the fire?!' Alkira shouted in excitement.

'I had planned on it!' Bunny shouted with a laugh.

Jack felt sick at the idea of being with Bunny beside a fireplace… Even if Alkira was there, especially if Alkira was there…?

* * *

_Notes: I am so sorry for the lack of Jackie Boo and Bunny Dear :( I didn't have the time and then when I did I didn't have good ideas for it, but I am trying to push on! _

_-Let me know what you think of this so far via reviews/personal messages!_

_-If you have suspicious of anything doing ruin it for the other readers, please ;)_

_-You'll have to wait until next update to find out about Saros and (maybe?) Manny's interview with Pitch D:_

_-I've never written for Pitch so if you have suggests, they will be welcome!_

_-Also, as a final note, 91Silver specifically but anyone in general, if you want to use my original characters feel free :) Just please let me know via personal message and maybe give original interpretation credit to me? Lol, I just made that up :P_

_-Also, 91Silver, your latest review is what motivated me to write this chapter so, thank you._


	26. Chapter 26

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Five: Manny is going to see Pitch! Christmas may be canceled! Saros is missing! Jack and Alkira don't know who that is and neither do you! D: What is even going on with this shet?! Sheesh. xD_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The night sky was calm and bright with the radiance of the full moon that only a select few knew was actually the fantastical ship of the Man in the Moon, Tsar Lunar. Unfortunately for Manny, no matter how bright he was able to make his moon beams, none could puncture the eternal darkness of the Nightmare King's dark fortress in the supposed haunted forest.

The ships scanners and sensors hummed quietly while searching for any sign of Saros, Pitch or his minions. The light of the moon should be enough to fend off any treacherous beasts from the Palace but Manny didn't like to be so arrogant as to think he was safe in that dark corner of the world.

His sentient moon beams searched for any entrance into the dark forest that may have gone overlooked by Pitch while he set up his defenses; alas, they appeared to have no such luck. Yet they continued their search, stopping only occasionally to ponder to one another and themselves what Manny could possibly have planned for when and if they actually found a way to contact Pitch.

After an hour or two had passed there was still no sign of heads or tails of the Nightmare King and Manny was considering calling his moon beams to return them to their regular duties and return to the North Pole when, to his surprise, his machines and computers began to buzz and chime.

They had found Pitch.

* * *

As the three neared the fireplace in the group's usual, go-to sitting room within Santoff Claussen, Alkira hopped down from Jack's hoodie pocket and made his way to the seat nearest the crackling hearth, eagerly; he made several attempts to hop into the tall armchair on his own before turning a puckered brow and a frown-stricken face toward his earlier chauffer.

Jack forced a smile as he approached the little rabbit and lifted him into his lap as he sat himself in the armchair. The pale teen's mind was still tremendously distracted by the events he had endured over the course of the last few days – especially last night up to that moment. Kissing his host. Kissing Bunnymund. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He thought to himself while trying to hide his frustrated grimace.

Bunny took a seat on the sofa facing the fireplace and beside the armchair Jack and Alkira had claimed. 'Alright, mates. So do ya know anything at all about Saros?'

Both shook their heads.

'Okay, so how much do ya actually know about Manny, Jack?'

'How much do any of us actually know about Manny.' Jack mumbled this as more of a statement than an actual question and he had done so with more annoyance in his tone that he had originally intended, but he didn't care enough to correct it with a follow up response with less of an attitude.

'Very true.' Bunny said as he rubbed his chin trying to get a read on the boy. 'Well, what I really meant was how much has anyone told you about him and the Guardians? I will guess not much?'

'All I know is what you all have told me. I've never actually talked to Manny more than a few times and he is never the topic…' Jack said with a growing curiosity over the topic. Who Manny and the Guardians actually were was a prospect that he or the others had never given much thought; well, at least they hadn't done so around the young winter spirit, anyway. 'And Alkira probably knows even less.' He added.

At that, Alkira nodded up at the boy whose lap he was resting in and then to Bunny. 'It's true. I'm completely in the dark.' He smiled. 'But, in all honesty, I don't really care.' His smile held.

This somewhat awkward expression accompanied by the somewhat rude confession could only cause the two Guardians basking in the warmth of the hearth to laugh.

'Fine then,' Bunny grinned at the little rabbit, 'just tune us out ya little buggah'.'

Jack tried his best to conceal his growing euphoria that had been manifesting itself in the form of a wide smile and bright red cheeks on his face.

The winter spirit's eyes twinkled slightly against the dancing flames and Bunny couldn't help but to notice the awkward teen's lightheartedness. The Easter Bunny sighed slightly at the thought of Jack getting back to normal and leaving his inhibitions out of the sitting room.

'Anyway,' Bunnymund started, 'Saros was the first immortal Manny made, as North said. I think humans call him something like, oh what was it? Bloody 'ell!' His face scrunched up in thought before he sighed in defeat. 'It'll come ta me.'

Jack chuckled a bit before trying to keep the giddiness inside him.

'Saros is supposed to watch over things on earth at all times and keep track of good and evil – namely Pitch – and the last time he went missing, or so I've been told, was the Dark Ages, I think.'

Jack nodded as to appear that the topic had his full attention, though his mind was only semi-present. The rest of it was far off; drifting back and forth from the warm beauty of the Warren and the chilled elegance of his own forest and, of course, Bunny.

_'I can't wait to show Bunny my home. He showed me his so I think it's only fair that he gets to see mine.' _Jack thought. _'Oh he'll love the little pond! I wonder if he can ice-skate? Oh well, if he can't I can teach him or we can just go to the edge of the forest and watch the sun set over the lake.' _

'It's his duty to protect the Earth from darkness and the stagnation that is found in it.' Bunny's latest comment snapped the boy back into the real world. 'Without him it's like nothing advances, as if the world falls into…' He trailed off into thought. 'Father Time! That's what the humans call him!' He shouted out in excitement over his remembering of that detail.

Jack's eye's widened, 'Does he really turn into a baby at the start of the New Year?!' He asked as if that was all that he had ever wondered about. 'I didn't even know he was real or one of us or whatever!'

'Well,' Bunny started as he scratched behind one of his long ears, 'I've never actually met him… I think North and Manny are the only ones to have ever seen him.' The blue-gray Pooka confessed to the now frowning boy. 'Sorry?' He added.

'Nah, it's all good.' Jack said realizing he was frowning. 'Anyway?'

At that point the three other Guardians had found them, entering into the sitting room with an uncharacteristic quietness about them.

'It is decided.' North said as he lead Tooth and Sandy into the room.

'What 'ave ya decided?' Bunny asked.

'Tooth and Sandy will keep their duties during the night and aid in searching when they can.' North explained. 'Jack, your primary duty is to look after little bunny and aid us when we need it.'

'Why can't I help now?' Jack questioned with a sense of being unwanted.

'Until Saros is found we can't help little bunny. Saros takes priority…' North said solemnly.

'No offense to you, Alkira.' Tooth added as she jumped up a few inches in the air at the rude sounding comment.

'Huh?' Alkira said, coming out of a bit of a daze. 'Don't mind me; I'm not really paying attention.' He confessed.

Tooth's face shifted from that of having taken offense to that of being relieved in a matter of a few seconds followed by a faint chuckle.

The wintery teen ignored Tooth's side conversation with the little rabbit in his lap. 'That is all the more reason for me to help you guys look for Saros, so we can help Alkira sooner.' He explained his own reasoning, frustrated irritation growing inside him.

Sandy formed an 'X' followed by a small rabbit that must have been Alkira and then what appeared to be a pair of binoculars.

'Sandy is right,' Tooth said, 'We can't have Alkira out there on the search because of how little he is. He could get seriously hurt.' She frowned. 'Someone needs to stay with him in a safe place and we figured…' She started before Jack cut her off.

'You all figured that I couldn't help anyway because I'm just a kid, right?' He spat out.

'What?! No! That is not what I was going to say at all.' Tooth wrapped her arms around her chest and tapped her foot in the air. 'I was going to say that you don't know Saros so you have no commitment to him and we don't want to put you in harm's way _because_ you are so young.' She explained. 'Jack you have so much life ahead of you, especially as an immortal that is still so young. This could be the most danger any of us have ever been in if Pitch is behind it and we can't expose you to it! We just can't!' She shouted at the stubborn boy.

Jack had never seen Tooth lose her temper like that, it was pretty frightening actually.

'If Pitch has somehow found way to capture Saros, or worse… He may even be too powerful for Manny.' North added.

'Then you all may need all the help you can get.' Jack said trying to seem as calm as he could despite being so shaken up by Tooth.

'Frostbite,' Bunnymund finally entered into the conversation, 'stay at the Warren with Alkira, please.' He said as he put a paw on the boy's shoulder.

Jack looked up into Bunny's brilliant emerald eyes as they glimmered in the light of the dancing flames in the fireplace.

A few moments passed before Jack released a defeated sigh, agreeing to his fellow Guardian's pleas. 'Fine.' He mumbled. 'I'll stay at the Warren with Alkira…'

The group sighed, still feeling a bit uneasy.

'You understand, Jack, yes?' North asked the visibly hurting Guardian of Fun.

'Yeah, I understand.' Jack said truthfully.

The old grandfather clock began to chime. Two o'clock in the morning.

'Is that the proper time?!' Tooth shouted. 'Oh, I've got to get going!' She explained as she flew off hurriedly.

Sandy nodded and formed a picture of himself and then a sleeping child and then flew off, himself.

North turned to leave the sitting room and stopped in the door. 'I am sorry, Jack. This is how it must be. Manny would not approve of your involvement anyway…' At that the Guardian of Wonder left the room, leaving a hurting Jack, an uneasy Bunny and a sleeping Alkira.

* * *

_Notes: We've made contact! Well, Manny has contacted Pitch, anyway…_

_-Tooth and Sandy are going to keep to their toothy and dreamy duties during the night and help Bunny and North in their 'Search for Saros' (good title for the movie, if I do say so myself) during the day and Jack is not too happy about the arrangement. _

_-I'm really getting into this story again and I hope I have retained my beautiful, darling, dearest readers and reviewers :)_

_-If work doesn't kill me first, I'll get another chapter out either tonight or tomorrow!_

_-Again, I will ask you all that if you feel you have figured anything out or have predictions to not ruin it for any of the other readers._

_-And again, I will say that reviews are brilliant ;)_


	27. Chapter 27 - Just a Tidbit

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Six: We've made contact! Well, Manny has contacted Pitch, anyway… Tooth and Sandy are going to keep to their toothy and dreamy duties during the night and help Bunny and North in their 'Search for Saros' (good title for the movie, if I do say so myself) during the day and Jack is not too happy about the arrangement. _

_This is just a little tidbit that I thought would be fun to throw in. Not really a Chapter, per se, but fun nonetheless :) I'll see about getting an actual Chapter out later tonight._

* * *

**Chapter? Twenty Seven**

Alkira sat in Jack's lap playing with his toes in the radiant heat of the fireplace when he heard the other coming in from the doorway.

'It is decided.' North said as he lead Tooth and Sandy into the room.

'What 'ave ya decided?' Bunny asked.

Quickly losing interest in the conversation, Alkira returned his attention to his toes. He wiggled the fury little things and began to play around with Jack's hoodie strings with his feet.

After a few moments of that form of mild entertainment, the little rabbit thought to himself, _'It's pretty astonishing the stupid things I find to entertain myself with…'_ He laughed but then remembered where he was and returned his attention to the group, quickly fumbling over excuses he could use. _'I thought of a funny joke.'_ Was, unfortunately, the only think he could come up with.

However, once he had nervously shifted his attention to the Guardians he realized they had all been frozen in time. 'Oh bloody buggery! Not this nonsense again!' He shouted.

'How long is this going to last this time?' He sulked. 'This is getting real old, real fast.' He said to himself, though it was as if he were directing his complaint to some high power that was somehow controlling these episodes of his.

_'I suppose I should probably keep quiet… I don't want be talking out loud when everyone else catches up with me… That would be hard to explain.' _Alkira thought to himself. _'Although, maybe I should tell them about all this… Maybe it would help them figure out what happened to me or who I am…'_ The little rabbit pondered this point for a moment.

_'Nah, they're all caught up with their Sores or whatever his name was.'_ After taking a moment to process what had just crossed his mind, Alkira couldn't help but laugh at himself, _'Who would name their child Sores? I'm too much.' _

Returning his attention to his toes he wiggled them back and forth, examining their movements with the type of analytical conciseness that would be found in an explosives technician. After all, how else should he spend his seemingly endless amount of _alone_ time?

_'What the heck?'_ The little brown-gray rabbit thought to himself rather nervously. _'Where did that spot come from?! Did I step in something? No… What on earth?'_

'No offense to you, Alkira.' Tooth added as she jumped up a few inches in the air at the rude sounding comment.

'Huh?' Alkira asked. 'Don't mind me; I'm not really paying attention.' He confessed.

He noticed Tooth's face shift from that of having taken offense to that of being relieved in a matter of a few seconds followed by a faint chuckle and then returned to his own thoughts.

_'Well at least this time it didn't last too long…'_ He thought, relieved. _'At least, I don't think it did…'_

* * *

_Notes: So like I said, this isn't necessarily a Chapter that progresses the story any, but still._

_-I hope you like it and stuff…_

_-I'll try to get something more… relevant? out later tonight haha_


	28. Chapter 28

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Six: We've made contact! Well, Manny has contacted Pitch, anyway… Tooth and Sandy are going to keep to their toothy and dreamy duties during the night and help Bunny and North in their 'Search for Saros' (good title for the movie, if I do say so myself) during the day and Jack is not too happy about the arrangement. _

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Seven: Not necessarily relevant to the overall story, but I felt like we needed some one-on-one time with the cutest little rabbit in this story – Alkira! He found a mysterious spot on his foot and had an… episode. That was about it :/_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

The sitting room in the workshop of Santoff Cluassen was uncomfortably quiet except for the crackling of the fireplace. Jack may have known deep down that the other Guardians were only looking out for his own safety but he was still hurt by the outward idea of them not feeling he was strong enough or had the ability, endurance, whatever to handle Pitch. After all, he had already done so once before. The awkward silence was broken by the person Jack least wanted to have to become involved with his drama.

'Frostbite,' Bunnymund finally entered into the conversation, 'stay at the Warren with Alkira, please.' He said as he put a paw on the boy's shoulder.

Jack looked up into Bunny's brilliant emerald eyes as they glimmered in the light of the dancing flames in the fireplace.

A few moments passed before Jack released a defeated sigh, agreeing to his fellow Guardian's pleas. 'Fine.' He mumbled. 'I'll stay at the Warren with Alkira…'

The group sighed, still feeling a bit uneasy.

'You understand, Jack, yes?' North asked the visibly hurting Guardian of Fun.

'Yeah, I understand.' Jack said truthfully.

The old grandfather clock began to chime. Two o'clock in the morning.

'Is that the proper time?!' Tooth shouted. 'Oh, I've got to get going!' She explained as she flew off hurriedly.

Sandy nodded and formed a picture of himself and then a sleeping child and then flew off, himself.

North turned to leave the sitting room and stopped in the door. 'I am sorry, Jack. This is how it must be. Manny would not approve of your involvement anyway…' At that the Guardian of Wonder left the room, leaving a hurting Jack, an uneasy Bunny and a sleeping Alkira.

Bunny sighed as he took a seat on the sofa once more. The two Guardians sat in silence for a moment before the larger of the two finally spoke up.

'Do ya wanna head back ta the Warren now or stay here for the night?' The Easter Bunny tenderly asked his upset companion. 'You can go out into the snow and I'll watch afta Alkira, if ya want?'

Jack felt as if he were about to burst into tears but swallowed it roughly. He was not only upset over being told he was on babysitting duty while the rest were out there risking their lives for someone they didn't even know that well and on top of it all Bunny was genuinely concerned. The winter spirit wasn't sure if the overgrown kangaroo had ever really shown this much interest in his feelings before they were forced to become Warren-mates.

Quickly rummaging through his memories the pale teen began to recall when they were first battling Pitch, when the egglettes were all destroyed just before Easter… Bunny was almost forgotten entirely and he was devastated. Jack knew what that was like and felt a deep pain welling inside his chest. He couldn't hold his tears in anymore.

Bunny appeared to be slightly startled once Jack burst out with a deep heaving sob. 'I- uh…?' The Easter Bunny started, unsure of what to say or do.

_'Oh, Jack get a grip of yourself, you fool!'_ The immortal teen chided himself mentally. _'You're such a mess all the time and it is SO not cute.'_

'I don't e-' The boy had to pause to catch his breath from his deep sobbing, 'I don't even know what is wrong with me.' He choked out followed by a tearful gasp.

At this point, Bunny moved to replace Alkira from the boy's lap and moved the little rabbit over to the sofa he had previously been on himself. After that the Guardian of Hope knelt down in front of the now curled up ball of winter in the armchair.

'Jack,' the Pooka started, 'it's alright. You've been through a heck of a lot, we all have. It's alright ta be uneasy 'bout all this – I'd say it's expected, mate.'

The winter spirit took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying to the Pooka a mere several feet away from him with only his arched knees offering a barricade. 'I just… I don't know…' He stammered out. He didn't want to talk to the Pooka; he didn't even want to see him. But then again… He did.

'You can talk to me, mate.' Bunny said with a tender smile. 'We're mates.'

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion but quickly removed the expression so to not give the oversized kangaroo more ammunition for his interrogation. _'What does he mean by, 'we're mates'?'_ The boy wondered to himself. _'Aussie mates or…?'_

The pale teen let out a shaky sigh before attempting to address the Pooka. 'Listen Kangaroo,' Jack started with a stinging tone in his voice causing Bunny to wince at that in addition to the unwelcome nickname. 'I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now. I want to be alone.' He said as he pushed himself up off the armchair and knocked the Pooka onto his cottontail.

Grabbing his staff the winter spirit took flight out the nearest window, retreating to the icy seclusion of the North Pole's furthest reaches.

Away from Santoff Claussen.

Away from his emotions.

Away from Bunnymund.

Away from his troubles; or so he thought.

* * *

The intricacies of Tsar Lunar's ship's machines were lost on even North, the oldest and wisest of the Guardians; so how was it that Pitch was somehow able to trap the Man in the Moon and his ship? This was a question that even Manny could not discern an answer, though he had all the time in the world to ponder it.

Manny played his ships records over and over trying to find some sign of how Pitch had done this, some sign that the Nightmare King had missed, some sign that he had screwed up somewhere along the lines.

'I've had about enough of you snooping around my home, Manny.' Pitch's voice from the recorded conversation resonated throughout the ship.

'Ah, Pitch.' Manny's voice hummed over the recording. 'I was wondering when we would finally have our reunion.'

'Yes, yes. It's long overdue. You haven't come to offer me that spot as a Guardian by chance, have you?' Pitch sneered in a sarcastic tone; though Manny knew he wasn't sarcastic in the least. Pitch wanted to be believed in more than anything in the world and assumed that being a Guardian was his ticket to that destination.

'I'm afraid not, Pitch.' Manny said.

'I didn't think so.' Pitch said with a feigned frown before replacing it with a twisted smile. 'No matter. What have you come for, then?'

'You know why I am here.'

'Oh no, dear Man in the Moon, I'm afraid I do not _know_ why you are here.' Pitch folded his hands into a temple-like shape in front of his chest.

'You know why I am here.' Manny echoed. 'If you do not then you are wasting my time.' He said attempting to wriggle out Pitch's traditional desire to be in good favor with Manny.

'As I said before, I don't.' Pitch said.

Perhaps he really didn't know about Saros' disappearance? Perhaps Manny was wasting his time here… But, then there was the Nightmare King's perverse grin wrapped around his face.

'Where is he?' Manny demanded.

'Who? Has little Jackie gone missing again? That silly boy.' Pitch jeered. 'Oh, you know I've noticed that some humans profess to using leashes on their young, perhaps you should try that with the little cretin?'

At this point Manny could tell that Pitch was simply toying with him and was most likely involved somehow. How exactly and to what extent was still a bit of a mystery; however it was one that Manny was determined to get to the bottom of.

'Pitch.' Manny said sternly. 'Where is Saros?'

'What?' Pitch asked astonished. 'You mean you've lost him _again_? Maybe the old bag of dust has finally bitten the, well, dust…' Pitch cackled loudly.

'Pitch, you know me to be a man of patience and understanding. While I may understand your situation and I empathize with you I am swiftly losing my patience.' Manny said with a cold callousness. 'I will ask you one last time before using my repertoire of machines and tools. Where is Saros?' Those last words Manny had spoken echoed throughout the ship and the outside world of the recording for several moments – the ships cameras and sensors focused in on Pitch's nervously blank expression.

However, after a minute or so the Nightmare King's expression shifted to that of a frightened child to that of a menacing fiend. 'How dare you say you _empathize _with me?! You will never know what it's like to be me!' Pitch shouted at the top of his lungs as he raised his arms gathering a large collection of shadow and dust above his head. In a split second, before Manny knew what was happening, even before his various, high-tech machines could process the external stimuli and data, the Moon was shrouded in Pitch's perverse, dark magic; the likes of which Manny had never once encountered or even known to exist.

Tsar Lunar knew he was not invincible but he had never thought that Pitch would be able to muster the strength or gather the necessary materials or knowledge to do something like this; especially so soon after his previous defeat at the hands of the Guardians and even more especially due to the lack of children truly believing in him. This was truly an astonishing and disturbing occurrence. One that Manny wasn't prepared for in the least.

The Man in the Moon was trapped in a cocoon of darkness. It was only a matter of time before the Guardians realized he was missing and began to search for him; he only hoped that they understood that finding Saros was of the utmost importance. Even if it meant holding off on their hunt for the moon.

So there Manny sat, stuck in his ship and cut off from the outside world. Playing and replaying his ships last recording between he and Pitch, trying to find a way to undo what the Nightmare King had done. The last dark words spoken by that shadowy figure rang in Manny's ears still.

'You should have left while you had the chance, old man.' Dripping with malice, Pitch's voice echoed endlessly through the enclosed ship. 'Now your precious Guardians will pay for your insolence.'

* * *

_Notes: I hope you are all still interested in this… I would hate for you all to hate me due to the lengthy hiatus :(_

_-Anyway, DUH! DUH! DUH! What just happened? Like at all, everywhere :O_

_-Jack is being wayyyyy too melodramatic and Bunny is certainly not handling things very well… Then we have Manny and freaking Pitch, like what the heck Manny?! Sheesh._

_-Reviews are appreciated 3_

_-Don't hate me for the hiatus :( It couldn't be helped. _

_-I work tomorrow so I probably won't get anything out tomorrow but I may be able to do so on Thursday or Friday evening. _

_-G'day, mates! ;)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Eight: What even happened… Oye vey. Jack is being wayyyyy too melodramatic and Bunny is certainly not handling things very well… Then we have Manny and freaking Pitch, like what the heck?! Sheesh._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Jack had been flying through the dark, cold night sky of the North Pole for almost two hours when his exhaustion finally caught up with him. His mind failed to power the magical winds that had carried him this far and so he was forced to land – erm, crash? – down on a small raised patch of ice and snow overlooking what he thought was the Atlantic Ocean. Upon reaching, more or less, solid ground the poor winter spirit felt his body give out from underneath him and he fell into the embrace of the cold snow and ice. Rather than dread the icy chill, he welcomed it like an old friend and he felt at home; he felt at peace for the first time since having to stay at the Warren. No, that wasn't true. Jack felt at home and at peace for the first time since being held in Bunny's own embrace.

The pale, immortal teen let out an exhausted sigh. As usual he was unable to see his own breath. Even though he had gone over all his memories from his baby teeth with Toothiana he still wasn't able to recall what his own breath actually looked like in the cold. It was a passing thought that led him back to his earlier fantasies of someday taking Bunnymund to his home in the forests of Northern Canada.

Unable to bring himself to vocalize his thoughts, the quickly fading Jack Frost frowned slightly at the thought of a shivering Easter Bunny at his home in the woods.

_'He wouldn't like it there at all.' _Jack told himself mentally. _'He would be miserable in the cold just like Alkira.' _His frown persisted.

A few moments of quiet contemplation passed before the boy once more formed coherent thoughts on the matter. _'This is a sign, a revelation. Bunny and I aren't meant to be. I just need to get over this whole, whatever this is.'_ Jack scolded himself and let out another sigh.

The angst-ridden boy stared up at the dark night sky. The stars were bright even through the overcast sky; there was no moon. Jack's icy blue eyes lazily drifted from constellation to constellation as he further contemplated his dramatics and wondered just how he could manage to get himself to get over that floppy-footed kangaroo… He laid in winter's grip, the snow and ice gently holding onto him as a mother would her newborn, and he fell victim to his own overworked mind and body and fell asleep.

* * *

Bunnymund sat on his rump, watching helplessly as one of his friends ran off distraught beyond reckon; Bunny unable to offer any sort of advice or even to hold him and tell him it would be okay for the boy wasn't having it. The large blue-gray Pooka always knew Jack was a bit of a problem child, given so much of his history was, well bad history, it was only to be expected. When he thought those things he meant to disrespect toward the boy for he had nothing but respect for him. Of course everyone has their baggage but most of the people Bunnymund knew were adults and could better control their emotions. Jack was still so young, both for a human and an immortal.

The Pooka frowned as the last glimpse of Jack Frost vanished.

'Oh, Jack.' Bunnymund pouted slightly as he arose from the hardwood floor of one of Santoff Claussen's many sitting rooms.

'What are we going to do with that boy?' A voice perked up from the sofa, causing Bunny to jump with a start.

Rubbing his rear end where he had landed from Jack pushing him moments ago Bunny turned toward the sofa. 'Oh, Alkira. I forgot ya were there, mate.'

The little rabbit's mouth slanted in annoyance of always being forgotten. 'Yeah anyway, what are we going to do about Jack?' He asked again.

With a heavy sigh, Bunny responded with the only answer he had in a general sense regarding to Jack Frost, 'I have no idea…'

'Bunnymund, we seriously need to talk to him. He's beating himself up over so many things that it's going to destroy him.' Alkira said sincerely. 'I've tried to talk to him but he won't listen, I don't think he understands what he's doing to himself and how it is making us feel.' He paused for a moment, 'I'm not even sure he understands that we are really only trying to help him…'

The Easter Bunny frowned as he took a seat opposite where Jack had been sitting minutes ago. Staring intently at that armchair, hoping that if he looked at it long enough Jack would simply reappear.

'Bunny.' Alkira said as if to snap him out of a trance.

'I know. I just, I can't think of any otha' way to help him, mate.' Bunny said with a truly defeated tone. 'I can't get 'im to listen ta anything I have to say… He just pushes me away.' _'Literally.'_ Bunnymund thought that last part, which caused his heart to sink more.

'Any idea why he does that?' Alkira asked with an accompanying eye-roll. _'Seriously, these people are so ignorant…'_ He thought with a hint of disgust.

Bunny glanced up at him puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh lord have mercy, are you serious?' Alkira was beginning to lose his patience, either Bunny was a complete fool or he was simply toying with everyone. Either way the charade had gone on long enough, in the little rabbit's opinion.

When his demanding question was responded to with a persistently confused expression, Alkira snapped. 'Ugh! Promise or no promise, Bunny you idiot, Jack likes you!' He shouted, probably a little louder than necessary but he wanted to get the point across.

Bunny's jaw dropped. Of course he had had his suspicions, but he assumed it was just the rollercoaster of emotions the teenager had been enduring that had brought about his odd behavior. Rather than upset his friend further, Bunnymund felt it better to simply go along with the craze of hyperactive emotions and mood swings.

'I, but?' The Guardian was at a loss for words, his mind swimming through the overload of thoughts, memories and possibilities.

'You had to have known.' Alkira said, still a tad annoyed at Bunny's ignorance. 'You had to have at least suspected.'

'I thought…' He started. 'I thought he was just overly emotional and needed a friend…?'

'Yeah… and what about when he kissed you?' Alkira asked as pointedly as he could make it so not to confuse the Pooka any further.

'He- he told ya 'bout that?' Bunny asked, that night flooding back into his mind as if it had just happened. 'He didn't seem very aware, I thought he was just slap happy from being so tired…' Bunny's expression of dazed confusion had turned into that of nervousness and a feeling of responsibility shrugged.

'Oh he probably was slap happy,' Alkira said, 'but I don't think it was from being tired.' He paused for a moment to allow the Guardian to process the conversation and new details. 'Bunny, he really has a thing for you. I told you before and you didn't listen to me and now he's gone.'

'He'll come back.' Bunnymund said as if to assure himself. 'He always comes back.'

'He may not.'

'He just needs time ta cool off and figure things out. He'll be back.' Bunny said again.

'What if he doesn't?'

'Then we'll look for 'im, but don't worry 'cause he'll be back.'

'Yeah.' Alira said with a sour expression. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Fine.' Bunny said with a bit more bite than he had originally intended, but he had already moved into his next thoughts to go back and correct the situation. _'How can he sleep at a time like this?!'_ Bunny thought to himself, scolding the little rabbit mentally.

'Night.' The little ball of brown-gray fur said harshly as it curled up on the sofa.

And with that, Bunnymund took his leave. He made his way to the guest room North had granted him each time he stayed up at the workshop.

_'What if he doesn't come back?' _ The prospect of Jack leaving permanently made the Guardian very nervous. He felt responsible for Jack's state of hysteria and was beating himself up over how he handled it. _'There were so many otha' ways I coulda gone about this!'_ He chided himself.

The large Pooka collapsed onto the edge of his bed, his head in his paws and his elbows resting on his knees in a defeated position. 'Why did I kiss 'im back?' He mumbled into his open palms.

_'Why did I just let that go? Why didn't I try ta talk to 'im about it? Why am I such a bloody fool?'_ His mind was swimming with all sorts of whys and hypothetical scenarios that could have happened were he to have gone about this entire thing in a different way.

The Guardian of Hope fell back into his bed and sighed heavily. 'Jack,' He said with a voice thick with tears, 'I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry.'

* * *

North was pacing the floor of his office. It had been several hours since he had told Jack he wasn't able to help them look for Saros and he still felt terrible about it. Although he was certain, or mostly certain, that Jack was sincere when he said he understood why he could not aid the other Guardians, North knew the boy wasn't pleased with the plan. Despite that, the wise, old Guardian couldn't help but feel that something else had been upsetting the boy… Something had been upsetting the boy for quite some time, if he really thought about it.

Picking up and putting down the small toy car made of ice for at least the twenty third time, North decided it was time to sit down and actually try to do something productive. However, each time the Guardian of Wonder attempted to begin a task his mind drifted back to the youngest of his fellow Guardians.

Jack Frost was a young human when he first died and would therefore have been wrought with all the internal pressure and anxiety of a regular teen for an exceptionally long time as he would have to live with it until he could find ways to control it. At least that was what North had read in his many books on the subject of immortality. But, of course, Manny had to have known this upon making Jack an immortal. Didn't he?

North had never known he Man in the Moon to make careless mistakes, but then again, North didn't really feel be knew Manny too well. None of the Guardians did. He'd never really thought about it, generally just accepting that as part of the job. Not unlike the relationship between Charlie and his Angels. Regardless, the jolly, old man knew something odd was up with Jack and he was determined to find out what it was. He certainly wasn't getting any sleep that night; not with all the crazy happening around him.

'Let's see,' North began, stroking his long, white beard, 'overly emotional and certainly not his happy, go-lucky, vibrant self.' He listed off the anomalies in Jack's behavior as if he were checking the symptoms of an illness.

'Quite moody and seemingly unreasonable,' He continued, 'unreasonable except…' The old man recalled how just hours ago Bunnymund had managed to help the group avoid what would have most likely been quite an argument given Jack's current state. '…except with Bunnymund. Interesting.'

At that realization the quirky old man got up from his large wooden seat and made his way over to one of his numerous book cases. Fumbling across the worn bindings of his vast collection of mystical and historical tomes for several minutes he finally found what he was looking for.

'Ah-ha!' He exclaimed pulling out one of the medium sized books. He blew off a large helping of dust that had gathered along the binding and read the title of the tome, '_The Encyclopedia of Mythological Ailments, Symptoms, Causes and Cures: Sixteenth Edition._ This is precisely what we need!' North smiled at himself and returned to his desk to brush up on his mythological medicines and such.

As he sat down he rang a bell beside his desk, summoning a few of the kitchen's baker elves. Once a pair of them had arrived, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and waving angry fists at their employer, North requested several things of them, 'I will need several pints of hot coco and several more of milk and three dozen cookies, assorted variety, if you please.' He ordered. 'Thank you. Oh and please make it quick. We haven't got time to waste.'

The elves stood in the doorway dumbstruck.

This was going to be a long night for everyone, it seemed.

* * *

_Notes: This may be one of the longest chapters I've ever written and a lot has happened! Well, sort of… Anyway, Ta! Da! Lol _

_-Well, Alkira has finally removed the wool from Bunnymund's eyes. Was it a good or bad idea…? Let me know what you think in the reviews!_

_-So this really has nothing to do with this story or RotG, but I have recently found a keen interest in K-Pop (Korean Pop), I don't speak the language, but I don't think you have to, to feel the vibe of the music :) Who's with me? haha_

_-How would you all feel about me doing another Rise of the Guardians fanfic? It would be more… I'm not sure what the right word to use is… If any of you have seen the show United States of Tara, it would be somewhat similar to that in that one of the characters would have Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), which is the new name/new classification for what has previously been referred to as Multiple Personality Disorder._

_-I've already got a general story line planned out somewhere on my mess of a computer so I should be able to start it as soon as this one is finished (whenever that is – as it no longer has a structure I am following) :P_

_-Let me know if that would be interesting to any of you either via personal message or in the form of a review ;)_

_-Thanks for all the continued support, everyone! I hope to continue our relationship in the future ;) haha_


	30. Chapter 30 - The Search for Saros

_Summary of Chapter Twenty Nine: Jack is in a pretty dark place emotionally and Bunny now knows why :( Manny was captured by Pitch, Saros is still missing and North is researching possible ailments that may be afflicting Jack Frost. No one is very happy – especially the elves in Santoff Claussen!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – The Search for Saros**

Toothiana fluttered through the snowglobe portal a couple of North's elves had created for her. She feigned a warm smile as the odd creatures fought one another under her feet. "Excuse me, but where is North?" She demanded softly of one of the yeti walking by with a large toy rocket. The beast grumbled and gestured toward the upper levels of the workshop. Tooth could only assume that it meant he was in his study and so she made her way up the flight of stairs.

As the Queen of the Tooth Fairies made her way into the main area of the upper level, which housed the massive and archaic magical globe all the Guardians had, she saw Sandy flying through the open skylight on a cloud of sand.

"Hello Sandy!" She said with an excited smile. "Good morning, my dear."

Sandy smiled and formed a sun and then a strong man over his head – as if to symbolize his revitalized nature that morning.

Tooth laughed. "Have you been summed, as well?"

The stout little man nodded and the two of them made their way off toward North's massive combination library-study.

* * *

The warm sun was beating down on the boy's face, the smell of salt was thick in his nostrils, the sound of seagulls was prevalent in his ear drums and the sea breeze washed over him and he awoke.

The pale teen sat up on his now makeshift raft – the icy land formation he had landed on to rest for the night before had apparently broken away from the mainland and was drifting down from the Arctic Circle.

Jack's senses were in overdrive. He didn't think he'd ever been around this much stimuli first thing in the morning and he felt like he was going to be sick against it all in addition to the constant and somewhat violent rocking of his tiny raft of melting ice.

"Wha-?" He stammered. "Where am I?" He asked himself rubbing his eyes, attempting to get used to the brightness that had violated his sight upon first waking. It had to be at least eleven in the morning, due to the position of the sun.

He looked around feeling overwhelmingly confused. Wait, where was his staff? _'Oh shit…'_ He thought to himself. _'How am I supposed to get out of here now?' _Without his staff he had no command over the season of winter and therefore would not be able to fly out of his predicament. He was stranded on a melting block of ice in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. _'Perfect.'_ He thought.

* * *

Bunnymund awoke with a start. The tiny ball of brown-gray fur was bouncing around on his chest shouting about something the pooka couldn't yet understand, in his tiredness.

'Wha-?' He stumbled over his thoughts and his tongue was clumsy. 'Wh-, what are ya talkin' 'bout?'

Alkira let out an annoyed sigh. 'Jack still isn't back. We need to do something.' He said anxiously. 'Also, I'm hungry.'

The Easter Bunny frowned. 'What do ya think we should do…?'

The little rabbit gave him a look of disgust, as if the flow of disappointment Bunnymund caused Alkira would never cease. 'We should find him… Obviously."

'I know that much!' Bunny said as he sat up slowly to allow Alkira time to react and hop down. 'I mean, where do we start?'

Alkira thought for a moment. 'We should talk to the others and see if they've seen him. Then if not we should check around the North Pole, his home and maybe the Warren then from there I'm not sure…'

_'The Warren?'_ Bunny thought. _'Why would Jack go to the Warren?'_

'I'll contact the Warren 'n' see if they've seen 'im.' Bunny said getting up to locate a couple of elves.

Alkira hopped over toward the large floor-to-ceiling window Santoff Claussen was filled with. He didn't really know why they were all over the workshop – probably for the elves – but he didn't mind, since he was so short he liked being able to see out the windows.

After a few moments Bunnymund reentered his guest room, 'Alright, I've sent a few elves to check on the Warre- Wait, how did you get in here? I had the door closed?'

The little rabbit turned to face Bunny, 'Huh?' He asked.

'Ya were in the sittin' room last night, so 'ow did ya get into my guestroom just now?'

Alkira thought for a second. 'I uh, I'm not sure…'

Bunny raised an eyebrow, or at least whatever passed for an eyebrow on his fur-covered body.

Just then a snowglobe portal opened up in the guestroom and a couple of elves fell through it. While several of them beat each other over the head in the pile the one that appeared to be the 'leader' bounced over to the pooka and shook its head. Jack had not been to the Warren, it seemed.

_'Damn.'_ Bunnymund thought.

* * *

North had his nose buried in a rather large tome when Tooth and Sandy entered the room. Books and scrolls scattered around the desk and floor around him – it looked like the old man had been in a war with a librarian…

'North?' Tooth asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

'Hm?' North sounded as he looked up from his book, cookie crumbs and coco stains littered his white beard. 'Oh! Toothiana, Sandy! I have been expecting you.' He said sounding excited yet rather tired.

'North have you been up all night? Even Sandy and I got a few hours' sleep after taking care of our nightly duties…' Tooth asked.

'No, wait yes.' The old man laughed. 'I've been very busy!' He said with his characteristic, thick Russian accent. 'I have been researching.' He smiled.

'Uhm, what have you been researching?' Tooth asked taking a cautious step into the study.

'Many things.' He said, 'But that's not why I called you here, you two and Bunny will have to start the search for Saros without me. I'm afraid this has gotten me very distracted and I fear I wouldn't be able to be much help with my mind on it…'

'Oh?' Tooth said sounding increasingly concerned. 'Manny said this took priority, you recall?'

'Yes, it shouldn't take up too much more time, perhaps another day, two tops.' He smiled. 'After this I will be ready to fling myself into the endeavor completely. Plus, I'm expecting… company later today.' He said distantly before returning his gaze to his book.

Tooth looked at Sandy with a confused and bothered expression. The short man of sand shrugged and formed an 'x' over his head as if to imply he thought she should let it go. The Tooth Fairy sighed slightly and nodded to the squat little man.

'Okay North.' She said. 'We'll go get Bunnymund and head out then.'

She didn't get a response. North was acting very strange, but she chalked it up to the excitement of his apparent discovery – which it probably was – it had been some time since the old man had had any real time to devote to his studies.

* * *

Jack was pacing a rut into the ice raft he had been housed on for about half an hour since waking that morning. How he was going to get off it and back on dry land or where his staff had gone to should have probably been his prime point of consideration, but he was lost in thought over his predicament as far as Bunnymund went.

_'What should I do…? Bunnymund doesn't like me like I like him… Or at least, how I think I like him.'_ He pondered the circumstance. _'I should just stop thinking about him, stop talking to him. No, that would be rude…' _He thought to himself that he didn't want to come off as rude despite feeling that that was all he had been presenting himself as for the last few weeks – a rude, self-absorbed and somewhat hysteric… In other words, a teenager. Or course, he was a teenager and the other Guardians knew he would struggle with that until much later since he was an immortal, this is something Jack himself had been discovering but was still not keen on accepting the realization of it.

He hated being so emotionally lost all the time and overwhelmed by stupid things. He hated feeling so out of control. He wondered to himself if it would be easier if he just returned to being a recluse… The winter spirit had been, more or less, alone most of his immortal life and he didn't see why he couldn't return to that type of existence. Although, he thought, _'I would get lonely… Now that I know what it is like to have friends… to have a family… to have, Bunny…'_

Jack frowned.

Just then he felt himself sliding across the ice, his raft was capsizing due to its small stature and the boy's uneven dispersion. The next thing he knew, Jack was in the cold, wetness of the Atlantic Ocean and unable to swim – the boy that had drown as a human was once again reliving that hellish event.

Flailing his arms and legs about the boy was doing all he knew he could to save himself from being trapped in the ocean forever. As an immortal he would not drown and no one would know where to find him, so he would be trapped in a watery grave for all eternity. What a terrifying prospect.

He groped at the side of what was previously the raft's underside – now serving as the top. His wet hands slipped off the edge of the ice and he was unable to get a good grip to pull himself in. He gulped for air but only got a mouth full of salt water. He was in a panic.

After struggling for a few moments more he felt as if he was about to black out from the shock of the situation. Jack's senses where fading and his mind was shutting down, sending his body into a numbness. Just then he felt a cold hand grabbing his own. The ice-blue eyed boy was pulled back up onto the raft, but he had already slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

'Bunnymund!' Tooth shouted down the hall of Santoff Claussen as she and Sandy searched for their fellow Guardian.

A door further down along the hall opened and the pooka poked his head out. 'Yeah?' He asked sounding somewhat melancholy.

As the pair of Guardians approached Bunny's guestroom he invited them in reluctantly and Tooth began to explain the situation.

'North wants us three to head on out to look for Saros, without him…' She said with a hint of annoyance.

'Jack sort of disappeared last night…' Alkira said from the windowsill he had been perched on for the last while. 'Who's going to babysit me?' He mocked.

A moment passed during which all four of them exchanged glances of a questioning nature. 'I'll stay 'ere and wait fer Jack and watch after Alkira…?' Bunnymund suggested.

Sandy formed a smiley face over his head to illustrate he was in agreement with the suggestion.

'Alright, sounds like a plan.' Tooth smiled. 'We should hit the road then, we've got quite a bit of ground to cover, Sandy.' She directed to the small man beside her, fluttering up slightly as if in preparation of their upcoming duty.

* * *

_Notes: Well we're getting story progression again. I think? _

_-I wouldn't advise reading into anything in this chapter too much ;)_

_-Chapter Thirty One should be out later tonight, perhaps even Chapter Thirty Two? They're most likely going to be somewhat short (Ch. 32 will probably be a tidbit). _

_-Also, I have started a new story – a Yugioh fanfiction called 'My Eyes Are Open' if anyone is interested ;) I may get Chapter Two out for that later tonight as well hehe_

_-As always, thanks for reading and reviews and such are appreciated. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Summary of Chapter Thirty: North has been deep in research and has instructed Tooth, Sandy and Bunny to head out and start the search for Saros without him as his current project is distracting him. Bunnymund must stay to watch Alkira rather than aid Tooth and Sandy in their search since Jack is still missing, but we know where he is. Poor Jack Frost found himself lost and stranded in the Atlantic Ocean and nearly drowned… But, thankfully, he was saved at the last minute by a mysterious/unknown individual._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Jack coughed up some water that had remained in his lungs and gasped for air. His vision was blurry and his eyes burned from the salt, but he managed to make out what appeared to be a somewhat thinned out Frosty the Snowman.

'Frosty?' He asked groggily, still trying to get himself composed after his ordeal.

'Hello Jack!' The snowman said happily. 'At first I thought you were going for a swim, but you didn't look like you were having much fun. So I decided to pull you out of the water.' He smiled.

Jack's senses began returning to him more fully and he noticed that Frosty was in a Hawaiian button down shirt with exotic and tropical floral prints and a grass skirt. The boy blinked at the odd sight.

'You seem, different?' Jack stated with a questioning intonation.

'Hm? Oh, I'm on vacation.' He said happily. 'I like to come down to the topics once a year for a few hours to thin myself up a bit.'

'A few hours?' Jack asked.

'Oh yes, if I'm here for too much more than that I get sickly thin. No one likes a twiggy snowman, you know!' He laughed heartily.

The slender teen laughed a bit to appease the snowman, 'Anyway, thanks for saving me.'

'Saving you?'

'Yeah…? I was drowning just now.' He put on a puzzled expression.

'Really?!' Frosty shouted, 'Are you okay?!'

'Uh, yeah.' Jack said, forgetting momentarily that the magical snowman was fairly scatter brained. 'I'm fine now, thanks to you.'

'Oh good.' Frosty said as if he had already forgotten what they were talking about. 'Oh by the way, I found this thingy and thought of you.' He said as he magically summoned Jack's staff.

'Frosty!' The boy shouted with joy. 'Where did you find it?!'

'This piece of driftwood? It was down in the Bahamas, some kids where using it to play some game or something, I'm not sure, there was a pineapple involved.' Frosty's facial expression drifted off into trying to remember what was going on in that game in the Bahamas.

'That's my magic staff, Frosty! Thank you so much for finding it.' He said happily as he took the staff from the snowman's outstretched hand.

'Hm? Oh this piece of driftwood, yeah I found it in the Bahamas.' He smiled. 'I had to chase away some kids that had it. You should have seen their faces, it was priceless.' He laughed a bit but then scrunched his face as if he couldn't even remember their faces. Jack had to laugh at that.

'Frosty, you're too much.'

'Do you think I should stay out in the sun a bit more then?'

Jack burst into extended laughter, 'No Frosty, you look great.'

'Well thank you!' The snowman said, his face lighting up with pride. 'So what brings you to this topical air? Working on your tan?'

'Oh, I don't think I could get very tan, I'm like permanently pale.' Jack said. 'But no, I was… I was sort of running away.' He frowned.

The snowman frowned to match the boys. 'I'm sure you could work on your tan if you were down here long enough.' He said as if that is what his frown was in response to. 'And running away from what?'

'Oh, you know…' Jack alluded, 'same old, same old.'

Frosty looked perplexed.

'I got into a fight with Bunnymund last night.' He frowned, looking down at his feet.

'Over what?' Frost asked adding in the afterthought, 'If you don't mind me asking, that is.'

'I'm not even really sure.' Jack said after he thought for a moment. 'I mean, like… Frosty, can I confide in you?'

'Of course!'

The spirit of winter smiled as he truly believed the snowman, even if he judged the boy or was in fact a gossip, the poor snowman would probably never remember this conversation. So he thought it safe.

'I think I like Bunnymund…' Jack mumbled out, nervous of his own words.

'Does he feel the same way, do you think?'

'I honestly can't tell… Sometimes I think the answer is yes, but other times no… I really just don't even want to find out. It's so uncomfortable around him… I just, I can't do it anymore.' Jack felt tears welling in his eyes.

'Jack, my boy, we all have gone through moments of uncertainty in our lives – especially in the affairs of the heart.' Frosty began, 'the only real way to know is to confront them or live the rest of your life in doubt, self-doubt. The worst form of doubt, I think.'

'I guess…' Jack said. 'Or I could retreat into the woods and become a hermit.'

'I suppose you could do that… But I wouldn't recommend it. We all need someone.'

The pale teen sighed uneasily. 'I've been all alone before, I could do it again.'

'Would be able to go back to that completely? After knowing what it is like to have friends, to have a family?'

A moment passed in which Jack contemplated the snowman's scenario, one that the boy had also posed to himself before. 'I don't know… What do you do, Frosty? Do you have a family?'

'I, uh-' The snowman started, 'I can't… remember…' He said uneasily looking around, as if he couldn't recall where he was or what he was doing.

'I'm sorry.' Jack frowned, only able to think, _'Poor Frosty…'_

'For what?' The snowman asked.

Deciding it was probably best to not rehash what had just happened, the winter spirit shook his head as if to dispel the conversation. 'Never mind, Frosty.' He said with a smile. 'Did I mention you are looked well?' He said.

'Oh, thank you! I wasn't sure if you had noticed.' He smiled. 'Oh my, I saw some kids in the Bahamas with a stick that looks just like yours!' He added, noticing Jack's staff.

Jack smiled. 'Were they playing a game with a pineapple with it?' He asked.

'What? No… That would be weird… Why? Do you use yours for that?'

Jack burst into laughter, 'No, I was only wondering.'

Frosty smiled, 'anyway, I think you should go back to Bunny and confront him about all this, when you are ready, of course. After all, you'll never know if you don't talk to him, you know.'

The Guardian blinked, he hadn't realized Frosty had remembered what they were talking about a moment ago. The snowman was certainly full of surprises.

'Yes, I suppose I probably should… I don't know, I'm afraid.'

'Of what? The truth?' Frost asked with a knowing smile. 'Don't be afraid of the truth, because the truth is that Bunny and all the others really care for you, you will always have them even when you don't want them. They are your family.'

'I've noticed that.' Jack said with a wide, toothy grin. 'I'm afraid of the reaction he might have. What if he is unhappy or angry with me? What if he feels the same way?' The boy quickly became nauseous with anxiety. All the hypothesizing was starting to scare him witless.

'He would not be angry or unhappy with you; none of the Guardians would ever be so rude, I feel. If he does not feel the same way, I think the most would be he would be taken aback and then you two would move on. If he does, then you will also move on, simply in a different direction from the former.' Frosty smiled in an attempt to calm the boy's nerves.

'I suppose you're right…' Jack said. 'I just, I don't think I have the gull to approach him over something like this… It's pretty embarrassing…'

Frosty laughed, 'Losing your nose for an entire season is embarrassing, Jack. This is not embarrassing; this is a part of life that everyone has gone through at least once in their life. Love is a fickle thing.' He continued to laugh.

'Thanks Frosty,' Jack said, 'you've really been a big help today. In more ways than one.' He added with a laugh.

'Oh it was no problem, my boy.' Frosty said with a smile. 'Did I tell you I saw some kids with a stick like yours?'

'Oh you don't say!' Jack said, 'Did I tell you, you are looking very well today?'

'Yes, I think you had… Maybe I'm mistaken though.' He laughed. 'Anyway, I think I've been out in the hot, tropical sun for enough time this year. I'll be heading back to the Pole. You coming?'

'Yeah, but I don't think I'll see you once I'm there.' Jack confessed. 'I'm heading to Santoff Claussen.'

'Oh, okay.' The snowman smiled, his coal grin stretching wide across his face. 'Go get your man, Jack.' He said as he swirled away in a chilly cyclone of magical snow.

Jack smiled as he watched the old coot fly off into the atmosphere. 'Don't worry, Frosty, I will.' He said quietly to himself as he flew off with his magical winds.

* * *

_Notes: Hooray! Frosty saves the day, once again! :) _

_-Jack is going back to Santoff Claussen, but will he really confront Bunny, or will his inhibitions get the better of him yet again? Leave your thoughts in a review :O_

_-Chapter Thirty Two may be out later tonight, but it will be a tidbit between Tooth and Sandy, can't guarantee any great length to it… Anyway, I am going to get Chapter Two for 'My Eyes Are Open' out before that. _

_-I'm also still contemplating whether or not I should write another RotG fan fic ;) Maybe I'll start that soon? Or maybe I'll wait until after this one is finished? Maybe I won't start it at all… Idk D:_

_-Kbyes!_


	32. Chapter 32 - Just Another Tidbit

_Summary of Chapter Thirty One: Frosty saved Jack in more ways than one. He saved him from drowning in the Atlantic Ocean and then saved him from self-pity and -doubt. Before that chapter we had Manny getting captured by Pitch, we had North becoming obsessed with research of some form and Bunny becoming very sulky over Jack (by the way, if you don't remember, Alkira told Bunny that Jack likes him). Then we have Tooth and Sandy, the only two doing as Manny instructed – looking for Saros._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

'Saros!' Tooth yelled as she flew across the open sky of Detroit, where she and Sandy had decided to begin their search for him. 'Why do we always get stuck doing the heavy lifting…?' She asked her mute companion who merely shrugged while forming a clock and an exclamation point above his head – shouting for Saros.

'Saros, are you here?! Can you hear me?!' She shouted into the air. 'I mean seriously, I know North is supposedly busy and Bunny is taking care of Alkira… But it's not just about today, you know?'

Sandy nodded and angrily folded his arms.

'Oh don't be too upset, silly.' She consoled as she patted his head a bit. 'Saros! Please, if you can hear me come out!'

They floated down main street, continuing their search.

'I get the distinct feeling that no one appreciates us… We get sent on errands…'

Sandy made a face at her.

'No, I know this is important, Manny wouldn't have gotten us all involved if it wasn't… But you know we're not _all_ involved… We're the only ones looking for crying out loud! And come to think of it, I haven't even seen Manny for at least three days, who does he think we are? His servants? Why isn't he looking too?!' She sighed.

Sandy frowned and hugged the tooth fairy's leg making a heart of sand above his head.

'I know, I'm just venting. I'm really annoyed with it all, as you can tell.' She said patting Sandy's head once more. 'Saros! Come on, this is getting tiresome!'

Sandy formed a question mark and then a globe over his head signifying that perhaps they should search somewhere else.

'You're probably right. We've already been here for like ten minutes. If we haven't found him already we probably won't, right?'

Sandy shrugged and formed another question mark above his head.

Toothiana frowned and let out a sigh. 'Where to now?'

Sandy tapped his foot in the air where he floated for a moment and then got an excited expression on his face followed by a light bulb of sand forming over his head then the Sydney Opera House.

'Oh goodness! I've always wanted to go to Australia!' She gushed. 'Do you think we'll get to see Kylie Minogue?'

All the short man of sand could do was shrug followed by a silent laugh.

'No you're probably right; she's usually in the United Kingdom…' She pouted. 'Anyway, we should be off now, yeah?'

Sandy nodded with a smile.

'Wait… Do you know what Saros looks like?' She asked him.

After a moment of silent contemplation he shrugged and formed the silhouette of an old frail man with a walker above his head followed by a question mark.

Toothiana slapped her hands over her face. 'Great.'

* * *

_Notes: This was just a cute little story to show Tooth and Sandy searching for Saros ;) _

_-I don't know about you all, but I thought it was pretty cute lol_

_-Any who, I'm not sure when I'll get Chapter Thirty Three out since I work the next two days and am busy Sunday – I could get it out soon, not sure though…_

_-Anyway, I hate to keep peddling my other story, but it's pretty good so far ;) It isn't as humorous as this one though; albeit, I am trying to take it in a semi-dramatic direction. Anyway, feel free to look over it ;)_

_-You know the drill – reviews, favorites, follows, personal messages, etc. are all appreciated and valued more than precious stones! 3_


	33. Chapter 33 - (sort of important?)

_Summary of Chapter Thirty Two: Tooth and Sandy were simply not pleased with being the only ones (in theory) to be looking for Saros… Unfortunately, they realized that they probably weren't doing a very optimal job as neither one of them knew what he actually looked like. That was just a tidbit, but before that, Frosty saved Jack in more ways than one. He saved him from drowning in the Atlantic Ocean and then saved him from self-pity and -doubt. Before that chapter we had Manny getting captured by Pitch, we had North becoming obsessed with research of some form and Bunny becoming very sulky over Jack (by the way, if you don't remember, Alkira told Bunny that Jack likes him). Then we have Tooth and Sandy, the only two doing as Manny instructed – looking for Saros._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

'North,' the squat little man snapped, 'I honestly don't know what on earth you're talking about. I don't even know who these people are?!'

The wise old Guardian gave the little man an annoyed look.

'Okay, I do know them, but I really don't know what you're talking about…' He scoffed.

'Cupid, I just want to know if you did something to boy; maybe to get back at him for icing your wings that one year, or freezing your bow and arrows at the bottom of that lake? Or perhaps-' North was beginning to let himself get carried away when the short man interrupted.

'Frankly, I'm offended that you would even think that I would do something like that.'

'You are trickster.'

The winged man sighed. 'A few practical jokes at the expense of mortals and you're cast in poor light for centuries to come…'

'So you really are innocent?' North asked somewhat surprised.

'Truly, I don't know what you're talking about, North.'

'Do you at least agree that these symptoms are those of-'

'Again you insult me.' Cupid said with a melodramatic huff. 'I am the God of Love and you question if I can tell the difference between infatuation and full blown adoration? Pft.'

'So it is as I thought…' North said as he turned and wandered off to his desk, deep in thought.

'You're ridiculous.' Cupid said with a shake of his head. 'Am I excused now, from… whatever this is…'

The Guardian of Wonder waved his hand absentmindedly, dismissing his fellow immortal.

'Gee, thanks.' The little man said sarcastically; mumbling under his breath as he began to leave, 'Ungrateful old bag of _wonder_ farts, I oughtta give him a dose on one of his reindeer…'

'Wait,' North said, quickly standing up from his desk, 'do you think you could go talk to the two of them? We need to get this sorted out quickly.'

'Do I have to?' Cupid whined.

'Yes.'

'Then why phrase it as a question…' Cupid sighed under his breath. 'Do you want me to force the point in any direction?'

'No, just make them figure it out for themselves.' North said sternly in his thick Russian accent. 'We don't have time for them to dilly dally over this like youngin's…'

'And dare I ask why I, the God of Love, should rush this?'

'Saros is missing.' North said sharply. 'And I've lost contact with Man in Moon…'

That shut the little old cherub up, if only for a moment. 'You people really need to get your shit together…' He said as he flew off down the halls of Santoff Claussen to find where North had last known Bunnymund, Jack and Alkira to be.

* * *

_Notes: I like Cupid. He's sort of a stuck-up jerk head :P Just as I would imagine him to be haha_

_-Anyway, I could have made this longer by adding in what I plan to put in for the next chapter but then I wouldn't have gotten the chapter out today. It's bittersweet, I suppose. _

_-I work a double tomorrow, so don't expect anything new… SORRY!_

_-Kbyes! xox3oxo_


	34. Chapter 34

_Summary of Chapter Thirty Three: North had summoned Cupid, the God of Love, who confirmed that the symptoms Jack was showing was in fact, full blown adoration (aka love) as opposed to simple infatuation. North then sent the cherub on a mission to discover if this is reciprocated or unrequited :( Let's hope it's the former! But before that, we left the others in the follow positions: Frosty saved Jack in more ways than one. He saved him from drowning in the Atlantic Ocean and then saved him from self-pity and -doubt. Before that chapter we had Manny getting captured by Pitch, we had North becoming obsessed with research of some form and Bunny becoming very sulky over Jack (by the way, if you don't remember, Alkira told Bunny that Jack likes him). Then we have Tooth and Sandy, the only two doing as Manny instructed – looking for Saros._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Can you believe those grubby little elves thought I was you?" Alkira grumbled as he hop-pushed the door into Bunnymund's guestroom, within Santoff Claussen, open. "For crying out loud how long have I been he- who's the flying baby?"

"Excuse me?" the tiny floating man asked, "I am Cupid, the God of Love." He turned to Bunnymund, "Who's the rodent…?"

"Uh, Cupid this is Alkira, Alkira this is Cupid…" Bunny said somewhat distractedly, "Now what is this about what now?"

"How eloquent." Cupid said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it…" Alkira said hopping up into the armchair beside the crackling fireplace.

"Jack Frost is in love with you, essentially." Cupid said, "I don't understand what is so hard to grasp about this…"

"Good lord, he's still on this?!" Alkira shouted in annoyance.

"When did he find out?" Cupid asked the brown-gray bunny, floating over toward the fireplace with his arms folded over his chest.

"Since last night, more or less."

"Don't talk about me like I ain't 'ere." Bunny barked. "This is a lot to take in…"

Ignoring the half command half request, the two continued to discuss the Easter Bunny's inability to accept being crushed on.

_'How can Jack like me…? This doesn't make any sense. Is this some kind of sick joke? It has to be, Cupid is known for being a prick when it comes to people falling in love with the wrong people…'_ Bunny thought, _'But what if it isn't a joke…?'_

"Cupid, do I have your word as an immortal that ya have nothing ta do with this?"

The stout man in a diaper sighed, "Do the things I say carry so little value with you people? Freaking Guardians, think your better than everyone else…" He grumbled.

"Cupid?!"

"Yes! Sheesh, yes! You have my word! What would I stand to gain over any of this nonsense?! For crying out loud you people are the ones that took me away from my business and then have the audacity to question me? For all you know, in the time that I've spent here, maybe Kate Middleton has stopped loving Prince William!"

As Cupid went on about how his work is so undervalued, Bunny fell back into his thoughts, _'What have I done to that kid to make him like me? He doesn't deserve to go through all this crazy all at once and all of a sudden…' _Bunny thought, _'I shouldn't have played along, I should have said something, I should have stepped in before it got to this point. Poor Jack.'_ He let out a shaky sigh.

"Why don't you just shoot him with one of your arrows?" Alkira offered.

"I could do that."

"Might as well," Alkira said, "it would get all this stupid out of the way, at least."

"No." Bunny interjected.

"Well honestly, this has taken up enough of your lives and, subsequently, our lives." Alkira snapped back.

"Here! Here!" Cupid added.

"If you would have said no, or just felt the same way or did anything, literally anything other than let him kiss you and kiss him back, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Wait, you did what?!" Cupid said in amazement.

"It's true, they kissed." Alkira said smugly.

"Are all of you this stupid?" Cupid said, tapping his foot in midair. "If someone kisses you and you kiss them back, it seals any sort of attraction they have to you!"

"What?!" Bunny shouted. "Are you serious?!"

"No." Cupid said with a smirk.

Alkira burst out into laughter, "I like this guy!"

"Bugger off!" Bunnymund shouted, "This is serious! I'm freaking out!"

"Freaking out about what?" A voice called from behind the Easter Bunny.

Cupid and Alkira's laughter died and their eyes grew wide.

Bunnymund twisted around to see behind him.

It was Jack Frost standing in the window.

* * *

_Notes: Hehe, I like Cupid and Alkira's little moments, it's fun. _

_-Sorry this is short, but whatever. _


	35. Chapter 35

_Summary of Chapter Thirty Four: Cupid confirmed with Bunny that Jack was actually in love with the Easter Bunny. Then Jack showed up :O So basically, nothing really happened. _

* * *

_Now, this first part of the chapter sort of back tracks a little, as in it isn't very linear with the rest of the story, but I think it is needed._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

As Cupid fluttered down the hall from North's study toward the guestrooms where Bunny and Alkira had been last anyone knew, the old Guardian of Wonder couldn't help but fixate on what he had previously put off to the side of his mind as something 'normal'. Where was Manny? Of course the Man in the Moon often vanished for long periods of time and none of the Guardians questioned it much, but where could he be at such a pivotal moment in the world. Saros was missing, the New Year was just around the corner and the Guardians were struggling with frustrating issues within their ranks up and down. They needed Manny now more than ever and yet the eldest of all the immortals was nowhere to be found.

The old Russian stroked his beard thoughtfully and then rose from his seat in his study. Walking down the long hall toward the central command type area of Santoff Claussen where his own massive globe was housed, he wondered to himself what Manny could possibly have gotten so sidetracked with as to leave the search for Saros unmanaged… He could think of no reason.

Upon reaching the globe at the center of the large open room, he began to set his systems and programs to start a search for the Moon.

After quite some time the large and mysterious instruments belonging to the wise, old Guardian began to beep, hum and chime. His search results had been returned to him.

North's eyes grew wide as he examined the data. "No…" He whispered to himself then rushed toward the large globe and plugged in the data that his machines had supplied him with. "No, no, no, this cannot be." He mumbled as he worked.

Moments later the rusty and worn steel globe lit up the coordinates of the Moon's current location. It was just as the Guardian of Wonder had feared; the Moon had been in the exact same position for the last four days, the last four nights and days, that is. It had been just above and just outside Pitch's dark forest… North could only begin to imagine what sort of wretched sorcery was behind this, but knew that Pitch had to be involved.

* * *

"Sandy!" Tooth said anxiously tapping her foot in midair. "We are going to miss the plane if you don't hurry!"

The short man made of sand was lugging a collection of luggage that was also made out of sand at his sides and trailing magically behind him.

"What in heaven's name do you even have as luggage?" She asked, still maintaining her rapid foot tapping.

The little man opened up one of the suitcases and allowed the Tooth Fairy to peer inside. She frowned. "Sand? Are you kidding me Sandy? We're going to be late because you are lugging around twelve tons of sand?"

The stout man waggled a finger and the fairy floating above him and proceeded to form a silhouette of the Australian continent out of sand above his head.

"Fine." She snapped, "Australian sand, but it's still sand!?"

Sandy frowned up at his companion and then formed a bottle of wine and then a wheel of cheese above his head, both made of sand as well.

"No Sandy, I would have to disagree with you there." She said, cracking half a smile in the process, "sand is nothing like a fine wine or fine cheese."

Her friend made a face at her as he continued to lug the cases upon cases of domestic sand down to their terminal.

"Terminal 25 is now boarding." The announcer said, "All trips to the North Pole are now boarding."

As they neared their terminal, Sandy, unable to float in the air with the wait of all his Aussie sand, tugged at Tooth's foot.

"Yes?" She asked.

The man formed a plane and then a question mark above his head then some birds flying.

"Why are we flying?"

He nodded eagerly.

"I've always wanted to see what Mythic Airlines was like, North used them when they first started," She added, "he was curious if they were better than his sleigh. They're not of course." She said the last bit in hushed tone so that the flight attendants couldn't hear.

"All sorts of mythical creatures and magical persons use 'MyAir' to get around our secret world every day and for crying out loud, we're Guardians and have never used the dang thing." She said sounding a bit disappointed. "So we're going to now."

Sandy only nodded; whether or not he actually understood what she was saying was another story entirely.

Once the two had boarded the magical airplane and found their seats, Sandy formed what appeared to be a camera.

"Yes, I remembered the pictures." Tooth beamed, "they're all pretty good! I especially like the one with us and the kangaroos!" She said as she located the picture she was speaking of and handed it to her friend.

"And can you just believe the nerve of that one?!" She said finding another picture and pointing at the culprit, "Eating our pictures of Bunnymund," She frowned, "and all we wanted to see is if they knew him."

Sandy frowned and then shook a fist at the picture of the mischievous kangaroo before making laughing gestures.

As their plane trip up to the North Pole continued, Tooth took out her little notepad and began to check it over. Quietly she whispered to herself, "Tour the Opera House, check. Find Nemo, not check." She frowned slightly at that, "Find Kylie Minogue, check." Her face lit back up at that one, "Meet some of Bunny's Brothers and Sisters, check!"

She turned to face the Sandman who appeared to be slipping into a deep trance like sleep, "Sandy, I think all in all this was a pretty successful trip." She smiled as she began to fold her list back up, but then she realized a backside to the list. This side only had one thing written on it, though it caused her to furrow her brow in agitation.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" She exclaimed, "_Find Saros,_" she read off the list, "definitely not check…" She folded her arms across her chest in frustration.

* * *

_Okay, so now we're more or less back to where he left off from in the last Chapter._

* * *

"It's true, they kissed." Alkira said smugly to Cupid, referring to Bunnymund and Jack's secret smooch.

Cupid turned toward Alkira, shooting the little rabbit a wicked wink before turning back to Bunnymund with a grim expression. "Are all of you this stupid?" He said, tapping his foot in midair. "If someone kisses you and you kiss them back, it seals any sort of attraction they have to you!"

"What?!" Bunny shouted. "Are you serious?!"

"No." Cupid said with a smirk.

Alkira burst out into laughter, "I like this guy!"

"Bugger off!" Bunnymund shouted, "This is serious! I'm freaking out!"

"Freaking out about what?" A voice called from behind the Easter Bunny.

Cupid and Alkira's laughter died and their eyes grew wide.

Bunnymund twisted around to see behind him.

It was Jack Frost standing in the window.

The pale teen timidly took a step into the guestroom, unsure of whether or not he was welcome after how he had acted and what he had said last he and Bunny had seen one another.

"Oh, uh…" Bunnymund started as Cupid turned to examine the fireplace's brick and mortar and Alkira began to whistle nonchalantly. "It's nothin', frostbite, don't worry about it." He smiled at his fellow Guardian.

The boy blinked, "Okay." He shifted nervously on the balls of his feet. "Bunny, do you think we could take a walk for a bit? There's something I want to talk to you about…"

The was a moment of uneasy silence, with only Alkira's whistling 'Oh My Darling, Clementine' and Cupid's incoherent mumbling regarding the ornate carvings on the fireplace – both of which seemed so distant at the time – to break the awkward quiet between Bunny and Jack.

"It's alright if you don't," Jack said, a slight nervousness in his voice, "I was just wondering. I understand." He began to back out from where he had entered, from the window.

As the teen raised his staff for the winds to take him away from Bunny's guestroom the Pooka extended a hand as if to catch the boy a full room away from him. "Wait!" He said, seeming as if he had forgotten the boy could fly and was about to jump from the fourth story window of Santoff Claussen. "I, uh, I mean," He fumbled over his words, "What I mean ta say is, if ya wanna talk, we can talk."

Jack, with his back facing the Pooka and his front side against the brisk northern air blowing past his face, smiled. Turning back to face the Easter Bunny he brushed the hair out of his face, revealing his icy blue eyes, piercing Bunny's very being, "Okay." He said.

Jack gingerly took a few steps forward and Bunny gestured for him to lead the way, so he did.

They exited into the hallway, with the door closing softly behind them.

* * *

A few moments passed before either of them spoke.

"Lord have mercy, those two are hopeless!" Alkira exclaimed.

Cupid turned to examine the little rabbit, "Yeah, I honestly don't even know why I bothered responded to North's summons."

"I thought you all had to respond to a Guardian when they summoned you?"

"That's beside the point." The floating man-baby snapped but then chuckled. "What are you even?"

"I could ask the same of you, diaper boy."

"Touché." Cupid snapped his fingers, "But no, I'm Cupid, the God of Love – I'm a cherub."

"Ah, well that's a mouthful." Alkira joked, "I'm Alkira, the amnesia ridden rabbit."

"Talk about a mouthful." The cherub sneered playfully and stuck out his tongue at the little rabbit.

"You don't really know Jack very much, do you?" Alkira asked, changing the subject.

"Other than the fact that he's a punk kid, not much." Cupid confessed, "Though he seems somewhat conceited…"

"Lordy, when it comes being self-absorbed Bunny takes the cake. I could be on fire and that Pooka wouldn't notice, I think." Alkira laughed.

Cupid smirked, "They're both fools."

"Pretty much, they either need to just bump uglies and get it over with or go off and become hermits and never see each other again." Alkira bemoaned, "This is getting really old."

"I just found out about it earlier today and I'm already nauseous over it… And I'm the God of Love, for crying out loud." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Alkira said, "If they go off there'll be two open Guardian spots!"

The little man floating beside the crackling fireplace laughed, "We could fill those spots and do a better job than either of them."

"That's what I'm saying!" The two of them laughed and continued to joke over what they would do with the perks of being a Guardian.

* * *

Exiting into the hallway, with the door closing softly behind them the older of the two Guardians turned to the other, "Where should we walk ta?"

"Wherever you want to, I'm alright with whatever." Jack confessed. _'Just being with you is enough for me.'_ He thought to himself and almost smiled, though he wanted to try and play it cool out of fear that he would scare Bunny away from him and his inability to keep his own wild emotions in check.

The Pooka shrugged signifying that he didn't mind either so they simply picked a direction and went with it. Exploring the vast innards of Santoff Claussen could potentially keep the two busy and apart from the others for quite a bit of time.

After walking for a bit Bunny finally broke the silence that had seemed to try and make its home between the two of them throughout their lifetimes. "So what did ya wanna talk 'bout, Jack?"

The boy felt his face flush at the sound of his name coming from that Pooka's Australian-esque accent. "I'm Alkira has told you already," Jack said, "and that's probably why Cupid was there…" He felt his heart sink into his stomach at that realization.

"What? I'm lost, frostbite." Bunnymund said, "North called Cupid to Santoff Claussen, not me."

"Oh, my mistake." Jack said, feeling his face flush once more, this time he just knew he was probably even redder.

"No worries, mate. And if you were referrin' to Alkira telling me you like me, he did…"

"Yeah, can't trust anyone these days." Jack said trying to sound cool about it, even though on the inside he was being torn to shreds by his own self-doubt and fear of rejection.

"Don't be too mad at him, that's why North called Cupid here…" Bunny confessed, "He thought you might be in, you might like someone and wanted a second opinion."

Despite the Easter Bunny's attempt to catch himself, Jack knew what he was going to say: '…you might be in _love_ with someone…'

"Yeah." The boy was bright red now, putting his head down in an attempt to hide his embarrassment behind his white-blonde, platinum hair.

A few more moments passed, "Jack," Bunny started, "Why do you like me…?"

Jack bit his lip, trying to think of something he could say that was romantic but not overly so. Wracking brain for something witty or clever or just anything to say was harder than he thought, at first, put on the spot the boy couldn't think of anything to say. Of course he knew the answer to that question, it was simple enough and the many answers he had come up with for it kept him awake most nights.

"Bunny, I can't even think when I'm around you…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Bunnymund said sounding somewhat hurt by the confession.

"Everything about you distracts me, your voice, your attitude, your personality," He said, listing off the things that confused the boy so much, _'your body…'_ He added the last bit in his mind and curled his lips into half a smile.

"Is that good…? That I distract you so much?" Bunny asked sounding very confused.

"You distract me from my uncertainty and my fears… So yes, I think it is good."

"Uncertainty? Fears? I thought Jack Frost was all knowing and fearless?" Bunny joked.

"Not really." Jack's voice was quivering now. Thinking about all this was clearly beginning to upset him.

"I'm sorry, frostbite. What are you worried about that you need distracting from?

"I'm worried about everything!" Jack said throwing his hands above his head. "I'm worried about being a terrible Guardian, I'm worried about Pitch returning, I'm worried about protecting children, I'm worried about helping Alkira, I'm worried about finding Saros. I'm worried about everything! Literally everything."

He paused for a moment, "I'm worried that you won't like me, that you will hate me and push me away and never speak to me every again. I'm worried that you'll laugh at me and think I'm foolish for letting such a stupid, childish infatuation grow so much. I'm worried that I'll have to go off and be by myself again, I'm worried that I'll live the rest of my immortal life alone." Jack looked directly at the Pooka, his face was bright red and his eyes were damp and puffy, he was crying.

"I don't want to be alone, Bunny, I want to be with you." Jack's shimmering ice-blue eyes welling at the brims with tears gazed deeply into Bunny's own wide, emerald eyes.

"Jack, I-" Bunny started, though unsure of what to say or even if he could say anything.

Then the Pooka grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled him into his embrace, holding Jack's body close to his. He kissed the winter spirit right on the lips and had to tighten his grip, by placing his hands on the boys waist, as he felt him slipping away from shock and weak knees.

Bunnymund continued to kiss Jack as he felt him turning into putty. He released the boy's lips and placed another kiss on his forehead.

"Jack, you have nothing to be uncertain of and you have nothing to fear. You will never be alone." He whispered into the boy's ear as he held him.


End file.
